MY BAD HUSBAND
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Jemari lentik itu mulai menari di permukaan wajah siswa SMA itu. Merasakan di setiap sentuhan di ujung jarinya, sebelum beranjak turun dan mulai menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Mungkin inikah saatnya ia membuat keputusan? KyuMin. Chap 8 Update.
1. Chapter 1

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

Disclaimer:

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, SNSD berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

_Cast:_

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast:

Cho Ahra, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, ChangMin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Jaejoong, Yunho,Taemin, Minho dan akan terus bertambah :D 

Genre : Romance; Humor;Drama 

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

Chapter 1: pertemuan 

"MWO! MENIKAH?" Jerit seorang pemuda imut, ia sangat tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne! Kau akan menikah dengan anak teman appa dan umma" Ujar seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah berseri.

"Ta…Tapi aku masih 19 tahun Umma" Ungkap pemuda itu tidak terima.

"Aish… Lee Sungmin! Bahkan calon pengantinmu masih berusia 17 tahun, dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lagian, banyakkan di Negara kita yang menikah muda" Jelas sang Umma.

Pemuda imut itu, Lee Sungmin, kini mengalihkan pandangan mata bulatnya kearah sang Appa, mengharapkan sedikit bantuan darinya. Namun yang dapatkan dari si target hanya senyum kecil, yang berarti sang Appa pun telah menerima keputusan itu.

Sungmin kembali menatap wajah cantik ummanya yang tampak sangat berseri.

"Tenang saja Kyuhyun pasti bias menjadi suami yang baik bagimu,ia begitu bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini loh.. My Minny", Sungmin mendengus mendengar panggilan sayang ibunya yang menurutnya sangat—uhm—menjijikkan.

'Tu…tunggu, ada sesuatu yang salah! S..U..A..M..I?'

Seketika itu juga Sungmin menatap ibunya ragu, "U..Umma, Ca..calon pe..ngantin..ku" Sejenak menarik napas " Na…Namja?"

Wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sangat pucat ketika melihat ummanya mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman manis disana.

"APA! KALIAN MAU AKU MENJADI GAY? YANG BENAR SAJA!", Kini jeritan itu lebih keras di banding yang sebelumnya. Siapa yang tidak akan stress jika dirimu, yang 'masih' normal malah mau dijadikan menyimpang. Yang lebih parah lagi, orang tua kalian adalah sumber utamanya!. Satu kata buat hal itu: Dunia sudah Gila!

Sang Umma kini menatap takut kepada putranya, ia melirik suaminya, meminta untuk mengontrol suasana ini.

Mr. Lee hanya bisa menghela napas kecil, beginilah jika punya istri yang begitu 'polos', berucap dengan mudah tanpa tahu hasilnya begini.

"Lee Sungmin, Tenangkan dirimu"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan sang Appa, "Mian Appa..Umma" Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Perjodohan ini sudah terencana semenjak kamu masih dalam kandungan. Awalnya kamu akan kami nikahkan dengan Putri pertama Keluarga Cho,tapi sayang, ia telah memilih menikah diam-diam dengan pilihannya. Padahal perjodohan ini adalah sumpah kami pada kakekmu yang telah tiada, kami mengatakan akan menjodohkanmu dengan keluarga Cho. Dan juga karena satu dan lain hal, kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Putra kedua keluarga Cho. Walaupun ini sedikit Non-Normal, tapi kami yakin ia bias menjadi yang terbaik untukmu"

Sungmin tertunduk mendengar penjelasan Appanya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa lagi menyusun kata-kata dengan baik. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Sampai-sampai ia melewatkan suatu makna yang tersembunyi dalam penjelasan tadi.

"Minny-ah, Kamu mengerti maksud kamikan?" Ucap lembut sang Umma.

"Ta..tapi kenapa harus aku umma… Kenapa bukan Sungjin saja?"

Sosok yang dari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan rapat kecil tersebut langsung memandang horror pada hyung satu-satunya ketika namanya disebut-sebut.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau mau mengorbankanku!", Sungjin berteriak histeris.

"Sungjin masih sangat muda,Minny. Dia masih SMP ingat!" Ujar Umma.

"A..Aku juga masih muda, Umma!"

"19 tahun Hyung! Itu artinya kau sudah bisa menikah!", Sungjin yang masih merasa kesal, karena ia sempat dijadikan korban, akhirnya memilih membalas dendam.

"Kamulah yang paling diharapkan Kakek untuk dapat menjalin hubungan dengan Keluarga Cho" Perkataan Appa langsung membuat Sungmin membisu.

Sungmin mengehela napas berat,Jika ini sudah permintaan langsung sang kakek yang sangat ia sayangi dan ini sudah disetujui keluarganya, Ia tidak bias menolak lagikan?

* * *

><p>KYUMIIIIIINNN } ….<p>

"Hyuuuunggg~~~"

"Hyung, sangat imut, lebih cantik dibandingkan difoto ^^" Ungkap seorang namja berambut cokelat. Matanya yang juga senada dengan warna rambutnya, tak henti-hentinya menatap takjub akan sosok namja dihadapannya.

Sedangkan namja yang dihadapannya ini, Lee sungmin, menatapnya dengan pandangan risih.

"Ya! CHO KYUHYUN! Aku ini namja! Aku tidak imut apalagi cantik!" Ucap Sungmin tak suka.

Namja bernama Cho kyuhyun itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

'Bagaimana bisa ia menyangkal dirinya imut, bahkan ketika marahpun aura imut itu semakin kuat', pikir Cho kyuhyun.

"Ne..ne… terserah kau sajalah, Minny~~~ hyung~~" Ujarnya dengan sedikit menggoda.

Sungmin semakin kesal dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa remaja 17 tahun ini akan menjadi suaminya. Lihat saja wajahnya itu, umur masih 17 tahun, tapi memiliki wajah mesum tingkat akut seperti itu(?)*ditendang sparkyu*

Sungmin lebih memilih memandangi suasana café, tempat dimana dan kyuhyun berada, mengacuhkan bocah itu yang tak bosan-bosannya memandangi Sungmin. Kalau bukan bujukan + rayuan maut+ancaman Mrs. Lee , pasti ia tidak mau pergi ke tempat ini. Duduk berdua disudut ruangan café yang bernuansa super romantic dengan seorang namja berseragam SMA - Kyuhyun belum sempat ganti baju, karena begitu semangat ingin bertemu sungmin-, rasanya, ini sungguh sangat aneh.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun ketika menyadari bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun telah menjadi pusat perhatian dari tadi.

'Pasti mereka merasa aneh', pikir Sungmin, tanpa mengetahui bahwa seluruh mata menatap mereka terpesona. Seorang namja imut dan seorang namja tampan bersama, tentu saja sangat menarik perhatian, bukan?

"Uum… Kyuhyun-Ssi" Panggil Sungmin.

"Kyu"

"Ne?"

"Panggil aku Kyu saja, Minny~~~"

"Hyung! Kyuhyun-Ssi"

"Ani… Panggil aku Kyu, maka aku akan memanggilmu hyung lagi" kini terlukis senyuman licik diwajah tampan itu.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh bocah SMA.

"Ne…Ne… Kyu" Sungmin menyerah.

Kini senyuman itu bergantikan cengiran lebar, "Ne? Minny~~ Hyuuuung?"

"Aish! Apa itu Minny… Minny? Memangnya aku ini Tikus? Hah!" Bentak Sungmin tak terima. Cukup ia mendengar panggilan menggelikan itu dari Ummanya.

"Aissh, hyung, kau bukan tikus, tapi kelinci,,, Kelincikan lebih imuut ^O~"

Sungmin semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Kyu!" Ujar Sungmin kesal, malas menanggapi sosok evil dihadapannya.

Cengiran kemenangan kembali tercetak disana, entah mengapa, kyuhyun merasa menggoda Sungmin itu sangat menyenangkan.

'Sosok marahnya saja sangat imut, bagaimana kalau pipi chubby itu dihiasi warna merah, ata..atau… bibir merah itu membentuk sebuah senyum' Kini pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada bibir merah yang sedikit maju karena Sungmin yang sedikit kesal, 'Pasti bibir itu sangat lembut dan manis'. Ooh, kau benar-benar mesum tuan. ..

"Kyu" mendengar namanya disebut, Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua manic hitam indah yang ada dihadapnnya.

Sungmin agak meras risih mendapat pandangan itu lagi, "Err—Apa kau tak merasa terbebani menikah diusia dini?" Tanyanya.

Hal ini baru saja terlintas didalam pikirannya, jika ia tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini, mungkin saja bocah dihadapannya ini dapat melakukannya. Bukankah ia masih 17 tahun, jika Kyuhyun mau ia bisa mengundur pernikahan mereka! Ooh, Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak!" Satu jawabn mutlak yang langsung menghancurkan harapan Sungmin.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengumpulkan pikiran-pikirannya yang bertebaran. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah memasang ekspresi wajah yang membuat jantung seseorang dihadapannya berdetak lebih keras karena wajah imut itu.

"Yaaa, Minny~~ah, jangan memasang wajah aegyomu itu. Apa kamu mau aku memakanmu sekarang?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya yang langsung membuat pikiran Sungmin yang bertebaran dengan cepat terpusat.

"Kau! Dasar bocah mesum!" Geram Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, ia tidak mau terlalu terbawa oleh arus permainan bocah evil dihadapannya.

"Okey kita serius sekarang. Apa kamu benar-benar tak mempermasalahkan pernikahan kita? Jika kamu menolaknya kita tidak akan dipaksakan untuk menjalaninya. Dan lagi, kita sama-sama namja, hubungan ini jelas anehkan?",

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, "Ya, aku tahu. Jika aku menolak perjodohan ini, maka perjodohan ini akan diteruskan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi…. Sayang sekali, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya ^^. Aku tidak peduli jika kita sesama namja." Sungmin menatap tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang baru ia dengar tersebut.

" Dan perlu kau tahu juga, Minny~~~ah" Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, ingin lebih memperhatikan mimik wajah Sungmin yang pasti akan berubah lagi ketika ia mendengar hal yang akan ia katakana nanti , " karena kakak memilih menikah dengan kekasihnya, sebenarnya perjodohan ini akan diteruskan ke generasi berikutnya. Tapi, akulah yang menawarkan diri untuk melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Agak susah sih, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil membujuk kedua orang tua kita."

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil mendapatkan wajah manis itu terlihat bingung. Mata bulat yang dihiasi manik hitam yang sangat indah itu menatapnya dengan ragu dan bingung. Aish! Lihat! Bagaimana bisa ia bisa menjadi seimut ini! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin segera tubuh mungil berbalut kulit putih mulus itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ka..kau yang menawarkan di..ri?", Tanya Sungmin ragu.

"_Tenang saja Kyuhyun pasti bias menjadi suami yang baik bagimu,ia begitu bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini loh.. My Minny" _

"_Dan juga karena satu dan lain hal, kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Putra kedua keluarga Cho. Walaupun ini sedikit Non-Normal, tapi kami yakin ia bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu"_

Sungmin teringat kembali perkataan Umma dan Appanya, ia langsung menatap Kyuhyun kembali, yang disambut sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ke…kenapa?" Hanya satu kata ini yang mampu Sungmin ucapkan. Ia begitu terkejut.

"Kenapa? Hm, itu sudah jelaskan, karena aku menyukaimu ^^"

Suka? Bagaimana bocah ini bisa mengatakan suka, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Sungmin tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, bocah dihadapannya sungguh tak dapat dia mengerti.

"Aku tahu, sekarang aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" Kyuhyun sedikit membuat wajah kecewa, namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil yang dalam pandangn Sungmin terlihat seperti seringai.

"Aku. . " Ucap Kyuhyun tegas dan masih memasang senyuman evilnya. "Tunggu saja waktunya tiba… Chagiyaa~~"

Sungmin sungguh tak dapat membayangkan kehidupan yang akan ia jalani bersama bocah evil dihadapannya ini dalam sebuah ikatan…

PERNIKAHAN!

**TBC**

Annyeong…

Hana Newbie di Fandom ini, yang muncul dengan membawa cerita yang aneh bin ajaib ini :D .

Karena itu kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan embrio-embrio(?) fanfic Hana.

Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

Disclaimer:

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, SNSD berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast:

Cho Ahra, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, ChangMin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Jaejoong, Yunho,Taemin, Minho dan akan terus bertambah :D

Pair: KYUMIN! SiMin, 2Min, dan akan terus bertambah XD

Genre : Romance; Humor;Drama

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

Chapter 2

PERNIKAHAN

Bruuk

Sungmin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Ia sangat lelah lahir dan batin. ia mencoba menyamankan diri di tempat tidur. Agak tak terbiasa dengan suasana kamar yang ia yang sejak hari ini resmi menjadi kamar barunya. Ya, kamar baru.

Sungmin memperhatikan ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna Pink, warna kesukaannya. Semua barang-barangnya dari kamar lamanya telah berada disini ditambah dengan barang-barang baru yang sangat manis, contohnya boneka beruang pink yang bertengker manis disudut ruangan, entah siapa yang membelikannya. Cat kamarpun terlihat manis dan keren, berwarna pink dengan corak awan-awan putih. Sungguh, kamar ini lebih bagus dibanding kamarnya yang lama. jika saja saat ini ia tak tinggal berdua dengan sosok itu.

Haaah…

Ia mendesah kecil, memandangi cincin emas putih yang terpasang manis di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu terpasang dijarinya. Cincin pengikat, Cincin Pernikahan. 

_Flashback_

Di sebuah Gereja besar yang dihiasi penuh dengan bunga berwarna putih dan pink, kini telah berdiri 2 orang namja didepan altar. Namja tinggi berambut cokelat terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja biru muda, sedangkan namja yang disamping kirinya terlihat sangat manis dengan setelan jas berwarna senada dengan Namja tinggi disampingnya, tapi ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna soft Pink.

Sekarang adalah bagian namja imut untuk mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan setelah namja tinggi disebelahnya dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

"Saudara Lee Sungmin, apakah kamu menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian",

"ANDWEEEE!" seandainya bisa ia ingin mengucapkan kata itu sekarang dan memilih menghilang dalam sekejap dari tempat suci tersebut. Tapi sayang, itu hanya mimpi T.T

Ia menarik napas sejenak, mencoba mengingat kata-kata yang ia sudah hapal sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai.

"I..iya, Saya bersedia me,..me,meno… Aisssh!" Umpat SUngmin, "Mianhae", sambungnya.

Pendeta hanya mengangguk kecil,ia mengerti pasti cukup berat bagi pemuda ini untuk terikat, dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya. "Saudara Lee Sungmin, apakah kamu menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian" ulangnya.

"Iyaaaa, Saya bersedia menerima Chchchochochoi…Choi ?" Entahlah, ia malah mempertanyakan perkataannya sendiri.

'Arrrgh! Kau begitu bodoh Sungmin!" Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Huffttt"

Sungmin langsung melirik kesal namja disebelahnya yang berusaha menahan tawa melihat 'aksi'nya.

"Kita akan mengulangnya lagi Lee-Ssi" Ucap Pendeta, "Saudara Lee Sungmin, apakah kamu menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

Ia sudah berkeringat dingin, "Iya, Saya bersedia menerima… Cho… Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidup saya" Ia mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. 'BERJUANGLAH! Jangan sampai bocah itu menertawaimu lagi!' serunya dalam hati, "Dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kami". Ia langsung tersenyum lebar mengetahui ia telah berhasil mengucapkannya, hanya sebentar, karena senyuman itu langsung sirna mengingat dengan ini ia sudah resmi menjadi Cho Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar Sungmin berhasil mengucapkan janji itu. Saking senangnya rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Ia melirik Sungmin dan langsung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi horror Sungmin.

'I Got You Baby!'

.

.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi Pasangan Suami-Suami, dan silahkan mencium pasangan anda"

Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, keringat dingin makin deras mengucur, apalagi ketika ia merasakan seseorang memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang paling ia tidak ingin lihat, rasanya ia bergetar melihat seringai mesum tercetak diwajah itu.

Kyuhyun mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya-mengingat Sungmin lebih pendek darinya- mencoba meraup bibir pink mungil yang selalu ia impikan itu.

Sreet

'Eh?'

Refleks, Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendekat padanya.

Tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun makin kuat mendorong tubuhnya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang ada dipundak Sungmin mencoba menarik Sungmin lebih mendekat padanya. Sungmin makin bersikeras mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

Jadilah pertunjukkan Dorong-mendorong antara Kyuhyun-Sungmin di altar gereja, didepan semua tamu yang menyaksikan dengan tawa kecil melihat perkelahian kecil itu.

Mendengar tawa dari para tamu+pendeta, Sungmin akhrinya memutuskan untuk menyerah, tak mau membuat dirinya lebih malu lagi dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya.

Cup…

"Aw" Ringis Kyuhyun terkejut ketika bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras, bukan daging empuk dan manis yang idamkan, tapi, kening(?) sekeras batu.

Sungmin memang sengaja menjedotkan keningnya kearah bibir monyong Kyuhyun yang mendekat padanya-dengan sangat terpaksa-, dari pada bibirnya menjadi korbankan?.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia akan mencoba mencium Sungmin lagi, tapi dengan cepat menarik lengannya sehingga mereka sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan para Tamu yang sebagian besar adalah keluarga mereka. Sungmin tersenyum manis pada mereka kemudian membungkuk yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dengan enggan masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

Setelah acara pernikahan itu, seluruh keluarga kedua pihak merayakannya di sebuah restaurant mewah milik keluarga Cho. Dan malamnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diantar di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya eropa klasik di hadapannya ini akan menjadi rumahnya..err… rumahnya dan Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah pernikahan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Sungguh, ia memang sangat mendambakan memilik rumah seperti ini ketika ia menikah jika pasangannya bukan bocah itu.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruangan tengah rumah tersebut. Awalnya Kyuhyun bersemangat sekali untuk mengambil posisi disebelah 'suami'nya itu namun dengan sigap Sungmin langsung mengambil tempat diantara Sungjin dan Ummanya. Instingnya bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan cemberut memilih duduk disebelah kakak sulungnya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kau menyukai rumah ini?" Tanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat, "Iya… A..Appa", jawab Sungmin sedikit malu. Ia agak canggung menggunakan panggilan itu selain pada orang tuanya.

"Hahaha… Kau sangat lucu Minny~~Ah" Ungkap Mrs. Cho gemas melihat tingkah menantunya. Sungmin hanya menghela napas pelan mendengar panggilan sang Umma kini telah merajalela.

"Ayah pasti sangat senang diatas sana, melihat kita akhirnya menjadi sebuah keluarga" Ucap yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh para pihak orang tua yang berada disana. Dan dimulailah perbincangan yang didominasi oleh pihak tetua disana.

Lee Sungjin, Dongsaeng Sungmin, terlihat gelisah. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian menoleh kearah Hyung-nya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlihat sangat gusar.

"Um, Umma. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan",Seketika semua pandangan-minus Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandangi Sungmin- tertuju pada sosok termuda diruangan tersebut. Tumben sekali, bocah yang selalu cuek ini mengangkat pembicaraan.

Sungjin melirik (lagi) Hyung-nya yang sedang mengambil segelas air diatas meja, sebenarnya ia ragu apa harus mempertanyakan hal ini. Ia heran, kenapa hyung-nya yang merupakan tokoh utama malah melupakan hal penting 'itu'. Tapi karena ia begitu penasaran akan hal 'itu', biarlah ia yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengungkitnya, "U..um. Bagaimana dengan ma..lam pertama Sungmin hyung dengan Kyuhyun hyung?"

Byuuur!

Sungmin yang rencananya ingin meminum segelas air karena jengah dipandangi terus oleh Kyuhyun harus menyemburkan air yang hampir tertelannya tersebut saking syoknya. Jika saja wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat beberapa centi lagi, sudah dapat dipastikan ia menjadi korban, sayang sekali tidak terkena yah #dibantai SparKyu.

Sungmin dengan segara menghapus jejak air disekitar bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, yang membuat sosok didepannya tercekat melihat adegan yang menurutnya… Seksi.

tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putranya,"Tak usah sepanik itu Minny, kalian belum akan sekamar sampai Kyuhyun lulus kok"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini senyuman lebar tercetak manis diwajah manis ~~~ Apa Tuhan kini tengah mendengarkan doanya sekarang? Setelah selama beberapa minggu ini doanya tak pernah terkabulkan.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus memandangi 'suami'nya langsung menoleh kearah ibu mertuanya, "Mwo! Kami kan sudah dewasa Umma! Sudah menikah! Kenapa harus tidur terpisah?" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan hal-hal berbau 'aneh' dari .

"Kamu masih sekolah, Chagi. Apalagi sekarang kamu kelas 3, yang akan menhadapai ujian akhir, fokuslah pada ujianmu." Jelas Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal, ia sungguh tak dapat menerimanya.

"Kyu, turuti saja yang satu ini" Saran yeoja yang berada disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang dengan penuh protes pada Noona-nya, "Aku tidak mau Noona" Tegasnya.

Sungmin melongo mendengar penolakkan 'Suami'nya sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran bocah evil,yadong, genit -dan sebagainya- segitu mesumnya sampai ia tak mau melewatkan malam pertama mereka? Ia merinding sendiri ketika mengingat hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat 'malam pertama'.

Cho Ahra yang mendapat penolakkan dari si adik langsung menoleh dan menatap lekat manik cokelat dihadapannya, "Jangan egois,Kyu. Bukankah kami sudah menuruti semuanya permintaanmu. Tak bisakah kamu menunggu untuk yang satu itu" Ahra berbicara setegas mungkin. Mr dan Mrs. Cho terlihat tenang, ia tahu hal yang paling bisa mengendalikan anak bungsu mereka hanyalah sosok Noona-nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, tanda ia menyetujui hal itu, walaupun masih enggan. Sungmin menatap kagum yeoja yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sungguh, ia akan sangat bahagia jika sosok itulah yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Anggun,cantik, lembut tapi selalu tegas akan sesuatu. Sempurna. Sungguh berbeda dengan bocah itu.

"Tak usah sesedih itu, Kyuhyun-Ah, kamu pasti dapat kesempatan itu kok, tinggal beberapa bulan saja kan" Ucap dengan sedikit genit kearah menantunya yang membuat si menantu tertawa kecil.

"Umma!" Sungmin memandang kesal kearah Umma-nya yang dibalas kedipan genit oleh Mrs. Lee. Tingkah ibu dan anak itu ruangan itu penuh dengan tawa.

"Dia sudah menjadi milikmu,Kyu." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar bisikan sang Noona, "Jangan terlalu gegabah dan bersikap dewasalah, kamu tak mau ia meninggalkanmukan."

_Flashback End .._

_._

KYUMIN IS REAL !

.

Tok…tok..tok…

Ceklek..

Sungmin mendengus kesal mendegar suara ketukan itu. Padahal ia baru saja mau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin ketus pada sosok yang berdiri dipintunya.

"Apa Minny Hyung sudah mau tidur?", Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Sampai seorang iblis berwujud manusia menganggunya" Jawab Sungmin dingin. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Terus ada apa kau kemari?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia kelihatan bingung. "Uum… Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Aish! Kalau begitu keluar. Aku mau tidur"

Dengan wajah kecewa Kyuhyun akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya lagi diranjang bersiap untuk tidur lagi, tapi..

"Hyung!"

Sungmin menatap tajam bocah tengik yang dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kekamarnya kali ini tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Apa Lagi Kyu?"

"Apa Hyung haus? Aku akan ambilkan air" Tanyanya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya,kesal,"Ani! Aku tidak haus. Keluarlah!"

"Um, baiklah" Sosok evil itu kini kembali pergi, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia muncul lagi masih dengan tidak sopannya tanpa mengetuk pintu yang membuat sang empunya kamar mengeram kesal. Jika ia tidak dalam keadaan lelah, ia pasti akan mencari kunci kamarnya yang berada dalam tumpukkan gardus dilantai sayang, tubuhnya sekarang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aku lapar Hyung. Buatkan makanan donk?", Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

'Sabar Lee Sungmin. Kau harus bersikap dewasa. Oke?',Tekan Namja imut itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita baru makan malam tadi Kyu!. Masa kau sudah lapar?"

"Tapi aku lapar~~~".

Sungmin mengacak pelan rambutnya, ia benar-benar emosi sekarang, "Makan roti saja sana! Jangan ganggu! Aku mau tidur!"

Blam… Pintu tertutup kembali.

Sungmin tetap membiarkan matanya terbuka,niat untuk tidur ia tunda sebentar, karena ia tahu pintu itu pasti terbuka lagi.

!

Bruuk!.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa aku dilempar dengan bantal!",Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi menjadi sasaran lemparan bantal pink Sungmin.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini! S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G!", Kyuhyun merinding melihat benda yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda BunnyMin dihadapannya, sebuah jam weker besi berwarna Pink dan berbentuk kelinci.

'Bentuknya sih manis, tapi kalau kena kepala…',Batin Kyuhyun memandang ngeri Sungmin yang sepertinya bersiap melempar benda tersebut.

"Baik. Hyung." Tanpa babibu lagi sosok Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.

Pemuda pecinta berwarna pink itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia Cuma bisa berharap bocah evil itu tidak menganggunya lagi.

"Hyung~~~", Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar kamar,sepertinya ia masih stand by dibalik pintu. Sungmin hanya bisa menggurutu pelan.

"Apa?" Balasnya ketus.

"Boleh tidak aku tidur di kamar Hyung?", Benar-benar tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Kau mau mati!"

"Huu… Kau Pelit sekali Hyung~~~", Sungut Kyuhyun.

"Diam Kau BOCAH MESUM!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar Hyung tercintanya yang sedang emosi didalam sana, "Araso…Araso… Oh ya Hyung… SARANGHAE!...", Rencananya ia akan kembali kekamarnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Sungmin. Tapi, ide jahil untuk mengerjai sosok cute didalam sana muncul kembali, dengan seringai jahil ia mendekati pintu itu kembali. Tak membukanya, ia masih sayang pada kepalanya,"Satu hal lagi Hyung!, Kau terlihat seksi dengan piyama tidurmu… G'Night Nae Yeobo" Teriaknya.

"YA! MESUUM!".

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Pemuda yang sering dipanggil 'Bocah Mesum' oleh Sungmin itu melirik jam yang berada disana, 23.16. Biasanya ia akan selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bermain game hingga dini hari, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Bukan karena kelelahan, selelah apapun Cho Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melewatkan waktu bersama PSPnya. Tapi karena rasanya ia tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada gamenya. Pikirannya sekarang telah terpusat penuh pada Namja Imut diseberang kamarnya. Namja yang sejak hari ini resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau tahu,Hyung. Aku selalu memimpikan hari ini", Ucapnya sambil memandang cincin yang serupa dengan milik Sungmin, tapi terlihat lebih lebar. "Memimpikan dirimu ada disisiku, berada satu rumah denganmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya… Aah,walaupun yang terakhir harus ditunda dulu…" Sungutnya kesal ketika mengingat hal yang terakhir.

"Tapi setidaknya, mimpi itu menjadi nyata, mimpi yang selalu ingin kunyatakan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu"

.

TBC….

.

YOOO~~~ Chapter 2 Update… XD, rasanya cerita untuk yang ini cukup aneeh -.-, mianhae .

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ripiu Chapter 1, Saranghae :* #Bruk.

Balasan Ripiu :

Parkyoonha Evil Princess : XD Kyu emang dari sana begono kok #ditendang Kyu. Nih udah lanjut Chingu :D.

Cho HyunMin : Gomawo XD , nih udah lanjut chingu :D

YuyaLoveSungmin : M-preg? masih dipikirin Chingu, mau dibuat Mpreg atau gak XD. NC-an aja belom XD.

: Annyeong, Osh XD. Tenang aja Umin tak akan pernah menderita kok, yang akan menderita lahir batin pastilah itu..tu… *lirik2 Kyu.

kangkyumi : Kyu akhirnya ada yang pendukungmu disini XD. Kyu memang udah lama tahu Umin, tapi Umin baru pertama kali kok bertemu si Kyu di ceritakan kok Chingu. Nih udah lanjut :D.

Schagarin : Gomawo Chingu, nih udah update :D

Rima KyuMin : Belum kawin kok, baru nikah dulu XD. Tenang aja kyu akan tersiksa lahir batin ;) #dilibas sparkyu.

Evil Bungsu Kyumin Baby137 : Gomawo. Nih udah lanjut chingu ;D

Fidya Raina Malfoy : Pair lain? akan ada banyak kok Chingu ;), tunggu saja.

Sung Hye Ah : Kyu mah emang udah mesum dari sononya XD.

Kang Min Hyun : Annyeong :D. Nih udah update Chingu ;) .

Rainy heart : Nih udah update chingu .

Mako47177 : My Umin mah emang selalu ngemesin ;D. Nih udah update chingu.

Mungkin yang Chapter 3 akan sedikit lama, karena Hana akan menghadapai Mid semester :3, Doain yah, supaya dapat nilai yang bagus ;) .

Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

Disclaimer:

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, SNSD berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast:

Cho Ahra, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, ChangMin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Jaejoong, Yunho,Taemin, Minho dan akan terus bertambah :D

Pair: KYUMIN! SiMin, 2Min, dan akan terus bertambah XD

Rated: Still T :D

Genre : Romance; Humor;Drama

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

Chapter 3

The First day

Sungmin mengeliat pelan, makin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut pink miliknya. Ia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kekanan. Entah hanya perasaannya, rasanya ia diperhatikan. sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai mencuat. Sedikit mengerang ia membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya.

Tunggu, rasanya ia melihat sesosok orang. mungkin?. Yang tengah duduk disisi tempat tidurnya,tepat dihadapannya. Sungmin sedikit menyipitkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada penampakkan di depannya pada sosok yang tengah menyeringai dengan… mesum?

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"HUWAAA!" Teriak Sungmin histeris. Ia langsung terduduk diranjangnya mencoba menenangkan napas dan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan melihat penampakkan sambil menatap tajam bocah kurang ajar yang sedang nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Pagi Chagy~~~" Sapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal, "Kenapa kau dikamarku, Pabo?"

"Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu. Tapi langsung batal, gara-gara melihatmu tidur dengan damai. Wajah tidurmu sangat imuuuut, Hyung."Tutur Kyuhyun dengan menggebu-gebu, " Hampir saja aku menyerangmu tadi" .

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sangat tajam, bahkan aura disekitarnya menjadi lebih pekat sekarang.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat pandangan tatapan mebunuh dari mata _foxy _ Sungmin padanya, "Ha..Hampir Hyung…Hampir", Ucap Kyuhyun terbata,mencoba menekankan kata hampir yang artinya ia belum melakukannya.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, mencoba menenangkan amarahnya, tidak baik rasanya memulai harinya dengan amarah.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Sarapan" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin menggerutu pelan, rasanya ia akan menjadi pelayan dari Cho Kyuhyun mulai dari sekarang. Mengingat dari info yang ia miliki, kalau bocah evil nan mesum itu tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sedikit pun. Pembantu?. Mereka berdua saja belum memiliki pekerjaan,masih bergantung pada kedua orang tua, buat apa membuang-buang uang yang sebenarnya bukan milik mereka, Sungmin sungguh tak menyukai hal itu.

"Araso, akan kubuatkan kau sarapan", rencananya Sungmin akan segera bangun dan pergi ke dapur, tapi mengingat ia masih menggunakan baju piyamanya yang sedikit tranparan dan karena hal inilah ia sempat digoda oleh si mesum dihadapannya tadi malam, akhirnya ia memilih diam dan langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Namja imut itu langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Bingo!. Seringai mesum tercetak manis diwajah yang ingin sekali Sungmin injak itu!.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar melihat Hyungnya yang sadar telah memberikan pemandangan indah dipagi hari untuknya, "Kenapa ditutup, Yeobo~~~ Kau terlihat sek- Awww", belum selesai ia menggodanya, ia sudah dihadiahi sebuah lemparan bantal.

"Keluar!", Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, seolah teriakkan Sungmin tadi hanyalah angin lalu.

"Kau pelit sekali, Yeobo~~~" Sungutnya.

Sungmin menggerutu pelan,sosok dihadapannya betul-betul keras kepala, "Kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini? Tendangan,Tinjuan,tamparan… atau bantingan?" Tanyanya dengan sangat manis.

Merasa dirinya sudah berada pada titik yang sangat berbahaya, bocah mesum itu hanya tersenyum kaku, "A..Aku ma..u omelet saja, Hyung" Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan suami imutnya itu.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan,awal untuk hari pertama yang sangat melelahkan.

OoO

KyuMIn is REAL

3

"Jangan memperhatikanku terus!"

"Hentikan menyeringai mesum! dasar Mesum kuadrat!"

"Ya! Jangan mendekat! Tunggu saja di meja makan! Genit!"

"Perhatikan saja makananmu! Mesum gila!"

"Jangan melirikku terus! Mau kucongkel matamu! Hah!"

Benar-benar sangat melelahkan~~~.

Sungmin terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga, ia sangat sangat sangat lelah. Ia melirik bocah tengik yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia bisa merasakan kebebasan dari sosok mesum,genit,gatal dan sebagainya itu. Ketika sedang memperhatikan Namja evil itu, Mata Foxy itu menangkap sebuah benda mengkilap yang terpasang manis dijari si pengganggu.

"Simpan cincin itu, Genit!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengecek buku-buku dalam tasnya langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin kemudian beralih kearah cincin pernikahan yang ia kenakan, "Kenapa?" Sungutnya tak suka.

"Kau mau memakai cincin itu kesekolah? Yang benar saja,Mesum!"

"Aku tak mau melepasnya" Tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin mengeram pelan, ia masih tak mau pernikahan ini tersebar keluar. Tapi ia juga tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Namja yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat Namja manis yang selalu ia goda tersebut melangkah mendekatinya sambil mengorek-ngorek sesuatu di lehernya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat keras kepala. Begini saja, kau boleh memakainya tapi bukan di jarimu?" Tawar Sungmin sambil melepaskan manik Salib pada rantai kalung peraknya.

"Arasoo" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mengerti maksud Sungmin, dengan sedikit enggan ia membuka cincin emas putih miliknya dan memberikannya pada Namja dihadapannya.

Sekarang rantai perak yang sebelumnya bermanikkan Salib tergantikan cincin yang menggantung. Ia memberikan kalung tersebut pada Kyuhyun, "Kau yang harus memasangkannya, Hyung. aku tak tahu cara memasangkannya" pinta bocah manja itu.

"Baiklah…" , Tanpa banyak oceh ia mengiyakan permintan Kyuhyun, ia sangat malas harus berdebat lagi dengan bocah itu. Sungmin berjalan kearah belakang Kyuhyun, "dan ingat Kyu, jangan sampai cincin ini terlihat, okey?"

"Okok ,Hyung"

Sungmin berjinjit sedikit mencoba mengaitkan kalung tersebut pada leher jenjang dihadapannya,

sret.

Sungmin menatap horror bocah dihadapnnya yang tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya sehingga menjadi berhadapan dengan Sungmin, Face to face, wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Balik belakang bodoh!" perintah Sungmin.

Shit! Namja dengan keagyeo-an tinggi itu mengumpat kecil mendapati bocah dihadapannya menggelang pelan dengan seringai mesum. Sungmin mencoba kembali berjalan kebelakang namja mesum itu, tapi pinggangnya ditahan dengan sigap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Palli Hyung. Aku sudah terlambat" Alasan, tentu saja. ia masih memliki banyak waktu, gerbang sekolahnya akan tutup sekitar 1 jam lagi.

Sungmin ingin berbalik lagi, tapi tangan itu tetap ngotot menahan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam! kalau tidak, kau akan mati!", Ancamnya sebelum berjinjit kembali dan mencoba memasangkannya.

DEG!

Rasanya saat ini Kyuhyun sungguh susah bernapas, dadanya berdetak sangat kencang melihat leher jenjang putih dihadapannya yang seolah menantangnya untuk menodainya(?).

Sungmin semakin memiringkan lehernya, mencoba melihat pengaikt kalung dibelakang leher Kyuhyun, "Aish! Ini sangat meyusahkan! Tundukkan sedikit tubuhmu, Pabo!". Seperti perintah Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan ini membuatnya semakin mendekati leher mulus dihadapannya.

Dengan sedi-coret- BANYAK kesusahan, akhirnya ia berhasil memasangkannya. ia mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu mepet dengan namja didepannya, tapi…

**CUP**

**Bruuk.**

Seketika seluruh system yang ada di dalam tubuh Sungmin terasa mati rasa. ia terduduk lemas dengan tubuh sedikit menggigil. dengan perlahan ia menyentuh tengkuknya yang menjadi tadi sempat di- cium!.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut akan apa yang baru ia lakukan, semua berjalan tanpa ada proses dari otaknya, tubuhnya reflex melakukannya, mencicipi sedikit leher yang sangat menggoda itu. Dan ia semakin terkejut mendapati tubuh yang berada dalam pelukannya tadi jatuh tertududuk dengan sedikit menggigil dan bubuhan wajah yang sedikit… bersemu.

"Aaah~~~ Kau begitu sensitive, Chagi~~~"

**Dug! **

"Aw…aw…" Ringis Kyuhyun ketika tulang keringnya menjadi sasaran tendangan dari Namja ahli martial arts ini.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Sungmin mencoba berdiri dan menatap tajam Namja yang telah MELECEHKANNYA itu!, "Sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam, Brengsek!" Umpatnya sambil melayang sebuah tinju kearah perut Kyuhyun, tidak terlalu keras, tapi mampu Kyuhyun semakin meringis. Walaupun sangat marah, ia adalah orang yang cukup mampu mengontrol emosinya, kalau tidak, bocah ini sudah pasti berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Aaaww… Hyung, aku tidak macam-macam, Cuma satu macam kok!", Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap kaki kanan dan perutnya yang menjadi keganasan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap tajam, bocah yang sangat tidak tahu situasi itu!, hampir saja satu pukulan melayang di wajah tampan nan mesum itu, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun telah berlari dengan sedikit pincang ke luar rumah, menghindari Sungmin yang sedang emosi.

Oh… ada yang terlupa! dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun menyusupkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, melihat Sungmin yang masih menenangkan dirinya.

"Minny Hyung~~~ SARANGHAE…" Ucapnya sebelum kembali menghilang.

~~~O~~~

Evil 3 Bunny

~~~O~~~

Senyuman tak pernah lepas terpasang manis pada wajah tampannya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terlihat bagi berbagai pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh terpesona. Kyuhyun bukannya dingin, tapi cuek!. ia tak begitu peduli pada siapa pun kecuali pada orang yang memang dekat dengannya. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi jumlah SparKyu-julukan untuk fans Kyuhyun- di sekolah mereka. Jadi jangan heran jika melihat kini SparKyu akan makin membludak karena pagi ini.

Masih dengan senyumannya, ia mulai memasuki kelasnya, mengambil tempat duduk dipojokkan kelas. mengacuhkan pandangan dari 4 sosok namja-namja tampan yang tengah duduk didekatnya.

"Kau tidak setia kawan, broo", Eluh Namja tinggi berambut merah.

"Betul! Kyu, kau sangat menyebalkan", Namja yang paling mungil dengan suara sedikit melengking ikut bersuara.

"Cih! Apa itu yang disebut teman. Sungguh keterlaluan!" Kali ini Namja tinggi lainnya yang memprotes.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang mereka kesal. namun tetap terdiam.

"Ya! Donghae! Jangan tebar pesona terus! Bantu kami menghakimi si penghianat ini!" Panggil Namja mungil tersebut pada sesosok Namja yang duduk disebelah. Namja yang dipanggil Donghae tersebut hanya menyengir kecil, kemudian berbalik lagi pada yeoja-yeoja yang tadi merebut perhatiannya, dengan sedikit kedipan mata dan sebuah senyuman gentlemen- membuat yeoja-yeoja disana tambah histeris- ia mengakhiri acara tebar pesonya dan akhirnya menatap si penghianat.

"Annyeong, Kyu. Si Penghianat.", Salamnya sinis.

Kyuhyun mengeram pelan, "Siapa yang kalian panggil penghianat? HAH!", bentaknya tak suka.

"Cho Kyuhyun", jawab mereka serempak yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya sebal.

Namja tinggi berambut merah sedikit memperhatikan suasana didalam kelas, cukup ramai, "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kelas ini, kami perlu sedikit privasi", Ucapnya lembut dan tak lupa senyuman lebar yang membuat Namja dan Yeoja langsung melting dibuatnya. Dan dalam sekejap ruangan tersebut hanya ada mereka berlima.

"Changmin, silahkan memulai persidangannya" Ucap Namja tinggi berambut merah tersebut.

Namja tinggi yang satu lagi langsung mengangguk semangat, "Oke, Zoumi!".

Keempat Namja tersebut langsung mengelilingi tempat duduk Kyuhyun, memulai persidangan!.

"Baik. Saudara Cho Kyuhyun, kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami berempat" Ucap Changmin penuh penekanan, mencoba member kesan 'hakim' yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Penjelasan apa?", Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja mengenai SMS yang kamu kirimkan pada kami", kali ini Zoumi angkat bicara.

Namja paling mungil disana dengan sigap mengeluarkan HP I-Phone yang ia miliki, kemudian membaca pesan yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun tadi malam, "Hai…hai… Aku sudah menikah dengan Sungmin Hyung lohh ^^" Ucapnya dengan sedikit meniru gaya bicara Namja yang menjadi 'tersangka' disini.

"Wooky, jangan coba meniru gaya bicaraku, itu sedikit menjijikkan",Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Namja mungil bernama Wooky atau Ryeowook itu.

"Pokoknya sekarang jelaskan!", Changmin menjadi tidak sabaran karena dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya memutar-mutar pembicaraan saja.

Sedikit menghela napas, Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, 'Ah~~~ Aku pasti dibunuh Minny Hyung my Chagi'. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan cincin yang masih menggantung di lehernya itu.

Sontak keempat namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya, memperhatikan cincin disana.

"Ka…Kau betul-betul telah menikah?" Tanya Donghae sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja", jawabnya.

Tuk..Tuk…Tuk…

"Kau dinyatakan sebagai seorang PENGHIANAT!" Kata Changmin tak lupa dengan 3 kali ketukan dimeja layaknya seorang hakim -_- .

"Ya! apa yang salah dengan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak berdosa.

Rasanya Changmin,Zoumi,Wooky dan Donghae ingin menghajar wajah itu!.

"Kau tak mengundang kami! PABO!", bentak Changmin.

"Kau bahkan tak cerita kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin-Hyungmu itu!", Protes Wooky.

"Bukankah kami selalu menjadi tempat curhatmu mengenai Sungmin-Hyungmu itu selama ini!", Tambah Donghae tidak terima.

"Sabar, Bro! Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin mengundang kalian, Sungguh! Tapi Minny Hyung tak mau ada orang luar yang tahu pernikahan ini", Jelas Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah-wajah Namja dihadapannya yang seolah-olah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari solusi akan hal ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan memaafkanmu" Ucap Changmin, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tak terima dari 3 Namja lainnya. Ia menyeringai kecil, "Tapi kau harus mempertemukan kami dengan Sungmin Hyung!" yang langsung membuat perubahan drastic pada ketiga Namja disana yang langsung menyengir lebar.

Si tersangka langsung membelalakkan matanya, "Kau mau aku tinggal nama saja besok?".

"Pelit banget sih!",sungut Wooky.

"3 tahun! 3 tahun kita telah bersama!", Ucap Donghae dengan penuh kesedihan, seolah-olah ia baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. sepertinya ia cukup banyak belajar dari para mantan kekasihnya.

"kau selalu saja menceritakan tentang Sungmin Hyungmu itu. Tanpa memberi tahu kami marga,alamat, bahkan foto. Kau pikir kami tidak pensaran!",Ucap Zoumi.

Kyuhyun sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Jika ia mengajak Namja-Namja dihadapannya, sudah pasti ia akan dihajar oleh suaminya itu, tapi kalau tidak mengajak mereka, rasanya ia sungguh keterlaluan, 'Sebaiknya aku tidak mengirim sms itu pada mereka' sesalnya dalam hati. Ia terlalu bersemangat tadi malam, karena saking senangnya ia terbawa suasana dan langsung mengirimkan pesan seperti itu pada mereka. Sebenarnya tujuan utamanya sih ingin meyombongkan diri -_- .

Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Changmin memutar otaknya, mencoba membuat menemukan cara yang bisa membuat mereka menemui pendamping hidup si tersangka.

"Kyu, jika kau mengijinkan kami bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyungmu itu, akan kuberikan kau hadiah yang tak pernah kau bayangkan?",Yeeh, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan cara..

Kyuhyun terlihat tertarik dengan negosiasi ini, "Hadiah? Apa?".

Sedikit menyeringai mesum Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Namja pecinta Game itu langsung membelalakkan mata saking terkejutnya.

"Kau punya benda seperti itu?", Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sebagai jawaban. ketiga Namja yang lainnya hanya menatap bingung 2 orang temannya yang sama-sama bergelar King Evil tingkat akut itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu kan?" Tanya Changmin masih dengan seringai mesumnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan pasti kau belum mempraktikkannya tadi malam?",Tanyanya lagi.

Lagi, ia mengangguk.

Dan seringai Changmin makin lebar mendengarnya, "Jadi?"

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah kita pergi kerumah baruku!" Donghae,dan Zoumi hanya terdiam melihat negosiasi 2 Namja didepan mereka, awalnya mereka sedikit bingung, tapi seseorang diantara mereka dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan 2 magnae evil .

"Kyaaa! Kalian benar-benar mesum!", Jerit Wooky. Donghae dan Zoumi masih belum connect.

"Apa maksudmu,Wooky?" Tanya Donghae.

"DVD mesumkan",Tebak Wooky. Changmin mengangguk semangat membenarkan tebakan Namja terkecil dianatara mereka.

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu, "Wooky, luarnya saja kau terlihat polos, dalamnya kau lebih mesum dariku",Ucapnya.

"Ya! Kalian saja yang lambat!", Bantah Wooky tak terima.

Zoumi mengabaikan 2 orang yang memang selalu bertengkar itu, "Jadi, kau benar-benar memiliki benda-benda seperti itu?", Tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya. Ia tahu teman-temannya memang rada mesum, tapi sampai memilik' benda' seperti itu, Waaw, sungguh sangat mesum!.

"Tentu saja bukan milikku, aku masih belum cukup berani menonton hal seperti itu", Ujar Changmin.

"Jadi kau membohongiku?",Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja tidak. Benda itu milik Hyungku, dan tentu saja ia mau memberikannya pada orang-orang yang 'sejalan' dengannya", Jelas Changmin.

ooOoo

…Kyu- Umin …

ooOoo

Namja imut yang kini bernama Cho Sungmin langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa putih empuk yang berada diruang keluarga. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian ini menghabiskan waktu membersihkan rumah baru mereka.

Drrrt…

Merasakan getaran HP, dengan segera ia mengambil gadget itu dari kantong celana punting yang ia gunakan. Ia melihat sejenak _caller id_ yang tercantum dilayar HP-nya.

"Yeobosseyo"

"_Ya! Bunny Boy! Kenapa kau tak masuk-masuk kampus! Hah!"._

Refleks Sungmin langsung menjauhkan HP-nya mendengar teriakkan dari seberang sana. Sungmin mengehela napas sejenak, berhadapan dengan Hyungnya yang satu ini perlu kesabaran ekstra, "Kan aku sudah bilang beberapa hari yang lalu,Hyung. Aku ada urusan keluarga."

"_Tapi ini sudah 5 hari, Bunny Boy! Aku tak peduli tentang kuliahmu, tapi setidaknya pergilah latihan band. Kau tahu beberapa hari lagi Pensi akan dibuka"_

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, "Ne… Mungkin besok aku akan mulai masuk".

"_Bagus Bunny Boy, kau tahu gara-gara kau tak datang, si Horse jadi malas buat latihan! Setiap datang, hanya untuk memastikan kau ada atau tidak"_

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar curhatan sang manager Bandnya.

"_Aku tidak begitu Chulli Hyung!"_ Teriak seseorang dari sana, yang Sungmin kenali sebagai suara sang Drummer Band mereka, Choi Siwon.

"_Ya,…ya…ya terserah kau sajalah" _

"_Umin gegeeee~~~ I Miss You~~~" Kini rengekkan manja terdengar._

"_Ya! Mochi! Jangan teriak ditelingaku! Hannieee, urus sepupumu yang satu ini!"_

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keributan tersebut.

"_Sudah dulu yah Bunny Boy, persiapkan dirimu karena kita akan latihan ekstra! byeee~~~"_

Sungmin masih tersenyum kecil, mengingat-ingat hal tadi. ia memang mengambil izin beberapa hari buat mempersiapkan pernikahannya dan hal ini otomatis membuatnya izin dari Band yang ia buat bersama teman-teman sejurusan dengannya, jurusan seni.

Drrrt…

Kini HP berwarna soft Pink itu kembali bergetar.

Wajah yang tadi tersenyum kini merengut kesal ketika melihat _caller id_ yang tertera.

SI MESUM EVIL!.

"Yeobosseyo"

"_AH! Minny Chagy! I Miss Youuu~~~!"_

Sungmin hanya memutar matanya,sebal. "Ada apa?"

"_Aaah~~~ Kok jawabnya ketus gitu. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Kita sudah 6 jam tidak bertemu loh. Padahal aku sudah sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu"_

'Aku malah berharap tak pernah melihat wajahmu lagi',Pikir Sungmin.

"Hm… Jadi ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"_Hampir saja lupa! Teman-temanku akan datang kerumah sepulang sekolah"_

"Ooh…" Tunggu!Datang kerumahnya, rumah yang baru dimilikinya semalam, hadiah pernikahannya. Itu artinya-, "Mwo!" Jeritnya ketika sudah dapat menangkap semua hal dengan baik.

"_Mereka ingin melihat pengantin baru, jadi masak yang enak yah, Yeobo ;)"… _

Hari ini, awal baru dengan status baru akan benar-benar menjadi hari yang sangat… sangat…sangat melelahkan buat sosok manis nan cakep bernama Cho-Lee- Sungmin.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai :D, setelah melewati MID yang begitu menyeramkan T.T –walaupun masih ada MID yang belum tuntas- . Chapter ini rasanya panjang amat yah? gak percaya Hana bisa membuat cerita sepanjang ini :O . Oh yah, banyak yang minta NC dan M-Preg, untuk NC, Hana gak jamin dapat buatnya, Mian, masih ragu buat NC T_T. Tapi kalau moodnya bagus,trus ide mengalir dengan baik mungkin bisa sih- tapi gak janji-. Untuk M-Preg, Hana pertimbangin deh :D, tapi mungkin masih lama, soalnya Kyuhyun masih bocah XD #dibanting Kyu.

Balesan ripiu :

kangkyumi : ditunda sampei Kyuhyun cukup umur dulu yah XD. Nanti Hana bantuin kok ngerekamnya ;). Nih udah lanjut, gomawo dah ripiu yah chingu :D.

: Kyu centil XD hahahaha… gomawo dah ripiu yah Chingu ;)

Myblackfairy: Mereka masih dinafkai ortu, Kyu sih yang udah kebelet nikah, jadi gak mentingin soal nafkah. yang dipikirin Cuma nafkah batin doank XD. Rating naik?, doain aja yah #plak. Gomawo dah ripiu yah ;)

Elizxie Aire : Nih udah update Chingu. Gomawo dah ripiu ;).

SteffanyChoi : Annyeong :D. No..No..no.. Umin is mine #buang fanny*manggilnya gini yah?* dan Kyu kesungai Han… Khekhekhe #ditendang. Fave? Silahkan dengan senang hati :D. Req. NC dan M-Preg nya masih dipikirin dulu yah chingu. Gomawo dah ripiu.

Cassie Uchiha : Annyeong . Kyu! Pendukungmu bertambah lagi nih XD. Gomawo dah ripiu ;).

Cho HyunMin : Kyu emang super duper mesum XD. M-preg? Dipertimbangin dulu yah. Gomawo dah ripiu ;).

rainy heart : my Umin mah emang lucu #digampar VitaMins & Kyu. Ini akan selalu KyuMin kok Chingu, walau aka nada pihak-pihak ketiganya :D. Gomawo dah ripiu :D. Oh yah, FF chingu yang SS501 bagus-bagus, Hana suka :D, walau belum sempat ripiu , tapi janji deh akan ripiu ;).

doradora dongdong : Hello, Hajimemashite, annyeong XD. Hana juga otaku loh yang juga terpikat ama couple yang satu ini *gak nanya. Ini akan tetap KyuMin kok, chingu :D. Nih udah update. Gomawo dah ripiu :D.

JIYoo861015 : NC? Dipikirin dulu yah. Nih udah update chingu, walau gak kilat sih , gomawo dah ripiu :D.

Rima Kyumin : Mian lama T.T. soalnya lagi UTS Chingu. Nih udah update Chingu :D. Gomawo dah ripiu ;).

Rhie chan Aoi Sora : Annyeong, Hana imnida . Malam pertamanya nanti kalau Kyu udah gak mesum lagi XD. Nanti Hana bantuin kok pasang CCTV di kamar KyuMin, buat disebar pada KyuMin Shipper :D. Gomawo dah ripiu :D .

Kang Min Hyun : annyeong . Pasti Hana certain kok, kisah cinta Kyuhyun *ceileee. Hana ngasih sebutan suami-suami soalnya Hana maunya Umin jangan terlihat terlalu feminim. Mianhae T.T. gomawo dah ripiu dan untuk doanya :D.

Nina A nizz Kyuyeeunminelf : Salam kenal :D. NCnya lagi dipertimbangkan chingu :D. Aku juga udah baca NC sebelum cukup umur kok *ketahuan yadongnya. Gomawo dah ripiu :D.

WidiwMin : Nih udah update chingu, walau gak kilat sih T.T . Gomawo yah dah ripiu ;)

Lee tae Ri : Setuju ! Kyu mah emang mesummm! Nih udah lanjut chingu, Gomawo dah ripiu :D.

HaruKimMinHyuk : XD, dasarnya emang udah gitu Kyunya XD. Nih udah update chingu, walau gak kilat sih. Gomawo dah ripiu :D.

AmyKyuMinElf : Annyeong… naik ratednya tunggu hasil siding rapat di otak Hana dulu yah Chingu XD. Gomawo dah ripiu yah ;)

Hana ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mereview . Dan bagi yang belum sempat mereview, marii, karena dengan mereview anda telah menjadi pihak yang akan membantu Hana untuk menentukan lanjutan cerita yang terjadi.

So.. Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast:**

Cho Ahra, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, ChangMin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Jaejoong, Yunho,Taemin, Minho dan akan terus bertambah :D

**Pair: **

KYUMIN! SiMin, YunJae, dan akan terus bertambah XD

**Rated:**

Still T :D

**Genre :**

Romance; Humor;Drama

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya + cerita yang sangaaaaaat panjaaaang XD.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu pintu rumahnya, ia masih menimbang-nimbang untuk memasuki rumah elit itu atau tidak. Meskipun ia sudah menghubungi si 'penghuni rumah' lainnya tadi. oh, dan juga jangan lupakan segala umpatan yang dikeluarkan makhluk manis di dalam itu, dan itulah yang menjadi factor utama keraguannya,takut tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hidup ketika memasuki rumah itu gara-gara amukan si ahli martial arts.

Bagaimana dengan planning yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya ketika lulus sekolah nanti? Tentu readers tahukan planning dari si mesum ini -_-.

"KYU! Kau mau menjemur kami sampai kapan?",Protes Donghae yang tak rela kulitnya menjadi merah karena matahari, apa kata para yeojachingunya nanti.

"Buka atau ku dobrak pintu ini?", Kini ancaman keluar dari mulut si koala merah(baca:Zhoumi)

"Palli Pabo! Tak usah ragu lagi! Arrgh! Wooky! Enak saja kau berlindung di tubuhku!",Bentak Changmin pada makhluk paling kecil disana yang dengan seenak hatinya berlindung pada makhluk tinggi-tinggi disana yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran polos si namja mungil.

"Cerewet amat sih!", Keluh Kyuhyun.

Sedikit menghela napas, ia mulai membuka pintu itu.

"Minnie Chagy! Aku pulang!", Teriaknya sambil melangkah masuk diikuti dengan namja-namja mesum dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun mengendarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang dipikirnya akan langsung menerjangnya dengan segala kemampuan martial artnya.

Tap..tap…

terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka dari arah dapur.

Kyuhyun menjadi tegang sendiri mendengarnya. Sedangkan ke-4 namja dibelakangnya pun sedikit tegang, untuk pertama kalinya mereka dapat melihat sosok yang namanya selalu mereka dengar dari 5 tahun itu.

"Aah, kalian sudah datang " Sambut Sungmin tak lupa dengan senyuman termanisnya yang membuat ke-5 namja disana membatu.

Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka begitu sangat indaaaah~~~. Sungmin yang baru datang dari dapur sambil mengenakkan celemek pink, poni lembut hitan yang selalu jatuh menutupi dahinya kini terikat manis di atas kepalanya dengan sebuah pita! oh tidak! Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menerjang sosok ini. kalau saja ia tak mengingat, ia membawa makhluk-makhluk yang sangat berbahaya dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong Hyung, Ryeowook Imnida. Tapi panggil saja Wookie", tuhkan, baru lengah sedikit saja makhluk berbahaya paling kecil disana telah langsung menggandeng tangan kiri Sungmin dengan manjanya.

Tak kalah gesit dengan makhluk kecil itu, kini Donghae tengah bersujud ala pangeran sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin, "Hai Sweety, My name is Lee Donghae", Ucapnya manis tak lupa dengan kecupan pada punggung tangan Sungmin.

WHAT!

Brak…Bruk…

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung menarik Donghae dan Wooky menjauh dari suaminya.

"Dasar kalian Namja Mesum!" Bentaknya kesal.

Sungmin hanya memandang bingung Kyuhyun yang sedang menceramahi teman-temannya, kemudian namja manis itu menatap 2 orang namja tersisa yang kini berdiri sopan dihadapannya.

"Annyeong Hyung, Zhoumi Imnida", Ucap Zhoumi sopan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Annyeong, Jung Changmin Imnida" Kini Changmin pun ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun kini merengut kesal! Kini mereka semua telah berada di meja makan menunggu makan siang yang belum selesai di buat oleh Namja manis miliknya.

Ia melirik kearah suaminya yang kini sedang mempersiapkan makanan.

"Aah, Wookie jago sekali memasak" Puji Sungmin pada Wookie yang kini membantunya memepersiapkan makanan. Kyuhyun semakin mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Donghae, tolong ambilkan sawi didalam kulkas", Kini suara manis itu memanggil Donghae yang dengan suka rela menjadi pembantu didapur. Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya semakin kesal.

"Zoumi, apa bumbunya sudah pas?", Kini Sungmin menyuapi Zhoumi untuk mencoba rasa masakannya.

Ia saja tak pernah mendengar Sungmin berbicara semanis itu padanya! Argh! ia sangat menyesal membawa Namja-namja itu kerumahnya!

Changmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya. Ya, Cuma mereka berdua yang setia duduk dimeja makan. Kyuhyun memang sangat anti dengan namanya 'memasak', jadi dapur merupakan daerah terlarang baginya. Beda tipislah dengan Changmin, kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa bersahabat dengan namanya dapur walaupun ia mencobanya berkali-kali, maka Changmin tak mau menyentuh dapur karena ia tak mau repot, ia hanya perlu menunggu 'hasil' dari dapur itu sendiri.

Changmin beralih memandang namja manis yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia tahu ternyata bermarga Lee(dan sekarang beubah menjadi Cho). Sosok itu memang seperti yang digambarkan Kyuhyun selama ini, AH, tidak jauh dari apa yang ia dengar, karena sosok itu sangaaaat manis! Bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa menjadi tampan,manis,imut, dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

Lee Sungmin…

Rasanya nama itu juga tak asing di telinganya.

"Jangan lihat-lihat!".

Changmin langsung mendengus mendengar larangan Kyuhyun, "Posesif Kyu", ejeknya.

Kyuhyun tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu, matanya mulai terfokus lagi pada namja manis miliknya. Ia cukup bingung, tadi ditelepon Suaminya itu memarahinya habis-habisan, gara-gara member tahu pernikahan mereka, tapi kini ia melihat Namja itu melayani teman-temannya dengan manis, sangat manis malah yang membuat ia ingin menginjak-injak namja-namja genit disana.

oOo

KYU and Umin

OoO

Changmin menatap makanan-makanan yang tersaji didepannya dengan pandangan bernafsu. Dengan gerakan cepat tanpa perlu dipersilahkan, Ia mulai memasukkan makanan-makanan itu satu persatu kedalam mulutnya. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya memperhatikan namja yang terkenal dengan kerakusannya itu dengan cengo.

"Hyung! Menikahlah denganku!"

"Mwo!", Donghae dan Wookie hanya dapat melongo mendengar pelamaran yang mendadak itu. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. penyakit Changmin kambuh lagi.

"Ya! ia sudah menjadi milikku, Pabo!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku kekasihmu saja Hyung!", Pintanya lagi.

"Ya! Aku juga mau" Kini Donghae pun tak mau kalah.

"Dia sudah menikah denganku!", Kyuhyun kini sudah mencak-mencak mendengar ucapan teman-temannya yang mulai menggila.

"terus kenapa kalau Sungmin Hyung sudah menikah denganmu! Hyung… Selingkuh denganku saja yah?", Wookie kini pun ikut beraksi, ia yang duduk disebelah Sungmin langsung merangkul lengan kanan namja manis itu.

"YA!YA!YA! Kalian mau mati!"

Sungmin hanya mendesah kecil melihat pertengkaran di meja makan itu, bisakah hari ini ia mendapatkan ketenangan?.

"Ku dengan Hyung dari Amerika?" Tanya Namja satu-satunya yang terlihat tenang disana mampu membuat perdebatan di meja makan itu berhenti.

"Ne, Dari usia 8 tahun aku tinggal disana. Kira-kira satu setengah tahun yang lalu baru kembali ke korea"

"Oooh", Changmin,Donghae dan Wookie langsung membeo mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Hyung sekarang kuliah dimana?", Kini giliran Changmin yang bertanya.

"Di Korea National University Of Art"

"MWO!" Jerit ke-empat Namja yang berstatus tamu disana, kemudian menatap tajam seseorang yang sangat pelit informasi disana.

Sedangkan sosok yang dipandangi hanya membuang muka, ber-innocent face (?).

Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat respon namja-namja disana, "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hyung", Kyuhyun dengan segera menjawab,mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Changmin.

"Dasar, Kyu Pelit!",Ejek Wookie.

Kini dimulailah acara 'mengoreksi data mengenai Lee Sungmin'.

~Kyu~

SUNGMINNIE

~Evil~

Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman lebar, akhirnya pada penggangu itu bisa pergi setelah di usir berkali-berkali. Dengan melangkah ringan ia menuju ruang tengah, tempat Sungmin berada.

"Hyuuung~~~" Panggilnya.

Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan gelisah, "Kyu, aku sudah bersikap baik pada teman-temanmu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari Suaminya itu, "Ne,Hyung, kau bersikap sangat baik kok. " 'Sangat baik malah' Sungutnya dalam hati

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu mereka pasti dapat merahasiakan pernikahan kita".

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang terduduk di sofa, kemudian duduk disebelah namja manis itu.

'Jadi itu sebabnya ia bersikap sangat manis pada Namja-namja mesum tadi', Pikirnya.

"Akukan sudah mengatakannya ditelepon, Hyung. Mereka adalah sahabat baikku, tak mungkin membongkar rahasia temannya,bukan?",Jelasnya. Mencoba mengurangi kegelisahan orang yang dicintainya itu. Walaupun agak ragu juga, soalnya salah satu dari Namja tadi adalah adik dari senior saja Kyuhyun tak mau menceritakannya. Kalau Namja manis itu tahu, sudah dapat dipastikan tubuh Cho Kyuhyun akan penuh dengan tanda-tanda 'cinta'.

Plak!

"Aw. Ya! Kenapa aku dipukul! Aku belum berbuat yang macam-macam!", Protes Kyuhyun kesal melihat Namja manis itu tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan. Padahal ia belum menyentuh Hyungnya ini, tapi ia sudah mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di kepalanya dari Koran yang dipegang Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang kesal Namja yang menjadi sasaran serangannya tadi, "Aku masih kesal padamu soal tadi pagi dan soal teman-temanmu itu! dan apa tadi, belum? Jadi kau mau melecehkan aku lagi! Hah!"

Hup!

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan koran yang rencananya akan menyentuhnya lagi, "Hyung, kau sudah melakukan KDRT loh!".

"Dari pada kau! melakukan pelecehan! Sungguh Mesum!", Ucap Sungmin tak terima, ia masih berusaha menarik koran yang masih dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha memegang majalah itu sekuat mungkin, "Mana ada pelecehan jika kau telah menjadi Suamiku, Hyung!".

**Sret**

Sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang berkelahi itu menatap horror pada suara robekan kertas itu.

**Sreeeet! **

"Huwaaa!" Karena terlalu kuatnya ia menarik koran itu sampai robek. Sungmin pun terdorong kebelakang. ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat siap merasakan perih di punggungnya karena terbentur dengan meja kaca yang lumayan kokoh itu. Bagaimana kalau meja kaca itu pecah dan menusuk punggungnya? membayangkannya saja membuat sosok pecinta Pink itu ingin menangis.

**Greep… **

"_Gwaencha__na_, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kwatir melihat namja dalam dekapannya itu sedikit bergetar. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh yang menindihnya di sofa.

"Tenanglah Hyung, kau baik-baik saja" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Sungmin. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat menghirup wangi aroma tubuh Namja itu, vanilla, aroma yang membuatnya menenangkan diri.

Sungmin sepertinya sangat terkejut akan peristiwa tadi, ia masih terdiam dengan wajah pucat dalam dekapan Namja yang berstatus Suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun masih terlihat kwatir melihat tubuh itu masih bergetar, walaupun dalam hati ia bersorak gembira mendapat pelukkan gratis. Tak memperdulikan bahwa dirinya PASTI akan menerima tindakan KDRT lainnya –lagi ketika si manis itu tersadar.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun semakin memperat pelukannya, ia pun juga menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sungmin, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma yang membuat dirinya melayang, "Tubuhmu empuk, Hyung".

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kesadarannya mulai bangkit ,setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Kini ia dapat merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya erat dan hembusan nafas di sekitar leher bagian kirinya. merasakan tubuhnya menghimpit seseorang.

"AWW! Hyung!",Refleks Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraba bagian pinggangnya yang tadi menerima cubitan maut dari Sungmin. pasti itu akan membiru T_T .

"Dasar Mesum! Genit! Centil!", Umpat Sungmin kesal,sebelum melangkah pergi. Ia sebenarnya cukup malu mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan Namja ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan ia cukup mengakuinya-walau dalam hati- ia sedikit menikmatinya, hanya sedikit!.

"Ya… Hyung, aku kan sudah menolongmu, berikan aku ucapan terima kasihlah bukan mencubitku -_-, atau berikan aku ciuman sajalah"

"Jangan harap!", Ucap Sungmin sambil menaiki tangga dan kemudian menghilang (?).

Kyuhyun hanya _mengerucutkan_bibirnya sebal namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu di tubuhnya.

…

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat kesal. Hari ini adalah hari pertama setelah beberapa hari mengambil izin dari universitas.

"Dasar bocah Mesum! Yadong! pervert!",Umpatnya pelan penuh amarah!.

Ia mengelus-ngelus pipi kanannya dengan sedikit kasar, mengingat bahwa pipi chubby itu habis menjadi korban pelecehan dari seseorang yang ia panggil Dasar bocah Mesum! Yadong! pervert! tadi.

**Flashback…**

"Hyung mau masuk kuliah lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hm", Jawab Sungmin singkat, masih sedikit kesal + canggung mengingat hal tadi malam.

Mimik wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah, "Kita jadi jarang bertemu , Hyung. Apa kau tidak merindukanku nanti?", Ujarnya sedih atau dibuat sedih.

"Tidak akan"

Namja pecinta PSP tersebut sepertinya sudah dapat menebak jawaban itu, "Tapi aku akan merindukanmu loh"

"Aku tak peduli dan cepat habiskan makananmu!"

"Arasoo… Dingin banget sih", gumamnya.

~~~KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU~~~

"Apa yang kau lihat?", gumam Sungmin kesal melihat bocah yang selalu tercap 'berbahaya' itu terus memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Kau terlihat manis,Chagy. Boleh aku menerjangmu?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang tentu saja langsung mendapat death glare dari Sungmin. Ucapan Kyuhyun memang tak salah, Sungmin kini terlihat manis dan keren. Menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih dengan garis merah di pasangkan dengan celana jeans hitam yang sangat pas dibadan berisinya serta sepatu sneakers hitam bergaris pink, sungguh terlihat modis.

"Mau kuhajar seperti kemarin!", Ancam Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tak mau, Hyung"

"Bagu—"

**CUP**

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar dengan cepat, "Karena kali ini, kau tak akan sempat menghajarku… Saranghae".

"Grrrr…. BRENGSEK!"

_**flashback END**_

"BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR! AKAN KUHAJAR NANTI!" Desisinya penuh emosi.

**Greep**

Eh… Sungmin segera menoleh keseseorang yang tengah merangkulnya, "Jae..Jaejoong Hyung?"

Namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu tersenyum manis, "Annyeong Sungmin-ah!" Sapanya, " apa benar ka—"

"Tidak baik membicarakan hal itu disini,Boo?", Potong Seorang namja yang ternyata mengekor dibelakang mereka.

Tanpa Sungmin menoleh pun, ia langsung dapat mengenali suara siapa itu, namja yang selalu berada disamping namja cantik yang tengah merangkulnya ini, Ketua himpunan mahasiswa jurusan seninya, Jung Yunho.

Jaejong mengerucutkan bibirnya,imut, "Ne..ne… Kajja Sungmin-ah, nanti ahjussi disana cerewet lagi".

Sungmin hanya mengikuti kemana Hyungnya ini menariknya, hingga sampai di sebuah bangku ditaman Universitas yang terlihat agak sepi. Kemudian berdasarkan instruksi Jaejong, ia duduk disebelah Jaejong yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Ia melirik sekilas kebelakang melihat Yunho sedang berjalan santai kearah mereka, tak sedikitpun wajah mungil nan tampan itu merasa cemburu melihat 'Suami'nya menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Ketika dirasa tempat sudah cukup pas dan nyaman, Jaejoong kembali menatap Sungmin dengan mata bulatnya,"Sungmin-ah, Chukkae untuk pernikahanmu^^"

**JLEEB!**

"MWO?"

"Hihihi… kami sudah mendengarnya dari adik iparku, iyakan Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong melirik kecil 'Suami'nya.

Seketika Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Yunho, meminta penjelasan. Bagaimana Couple yang telah menikah sejak SMA ini bisa tahu rahasia terbesar miliknya!

"Kau pasti tahu adikku, Changmin, Ia bilang kemarin ia mengunjungi rumah kalian",Tutur Yunho.

Changmin? Jung… Changmin? ARRGH! Rasanya Sungmin ingin segera melempar dirinya karena kobodahannya yang tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa Namja tinggi satu itu adalah adik sunbaenya!. Tapi wajah mereka memang tak terlalu mirip kok.

"Aku tak menyangka ada satu lagi couple yaoi yang telah menikah di kampus kita", Ucap Jaejong tersenyum senang mengabaikan wajah Sungmin yang sudah pucat pasi.

Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, menatap bola mata bulat itu dengan tatapan memlelas, "Hyung, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal itu", pintanya.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar kearah Yunho dan mendapati suaminya itu tengah tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia beralih menatap wajah manis yang tengah menatap penuh harap padanya, "Tentu saja, Sungmin-ah."Ia tersenyum lembut ," Jika kau merahasiakan pernikahanmu, kami tak punya hak untuk menyebar luaskan hal ini tanpa izin darimu".

Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar, "Go..Gomawo Hyungdeul", Sungmin segera bangkit dan membungkuk kearah pasangan suami-suami itu.

Yunho dan Jajoong hanya tersenyum kecil, cukup mengerti bahwa Sungmin belum menerima pernikahan yang dari mereka dengar merupakan sebuah ikatan dari sebuah perjodohan di mata Sungmin."Ne… Kau sebaiknya pergi latihan, dari kemarin Heenim sudah mencak-mencak mencarimu", Ucap Jaejong.

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian kembali membungkuk sebelum beranjak pergi.

Jaejong segera bangkit, kemudian memeluk mesra 'suami'nya, "Kyuhyunnie masih harus berusaha keras sepertinya, yeobo~~~"

Yunho mengangguk kecil, kemudian mencubit gemas hidung mancung Jaejong, "Aku yakin Kyuhyun dapat membuat dia jatuh cinta padanya"

.

SungMIN

.

Kini raut marah dan cemas terukir jelas diwajah manis namja kelinci itu. Cemas mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengetahui rahasianya kini bertambah, dua sekaligus. Marah karena bocah yang memang selalu membuatnya marah itu, tak member tahu apapun padanya mengenai Jung changmin itu!.

"Baru masuk sudah mengeluarkan aura seseram itu"

Sungmin segera menoleh kea rah sumber suara, ia tersenyum manis mengetahui kini Drummer bandnya tengah berada disampingnya, "Siwon".

Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan lesung pipi kebanggaannya, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Hyung".

Senyum manis yang terpasang langsung menghilang, "Baru 1 minggu kok. Mau menyindirku yah", SUngutnya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, walaupun ia sedikit sakit hati. Apa Hyungnya ini tidak bisa mengartikan perkataannya, bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah sangat merindukannya. "Ani. satu minggu waktu yang lama loh—" Bagiku' Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Yeaah, memang sangat lama", Yah, akan sangat lama, apalagi kau menghadapi hari-hari yang 'sangat' luar biasa.

Ada yang sedikit berubah dari namja manis disampingnya itu, Siwon dapat menyadarinya.

Mereka terus mengobrol menuju ruang club Band mereka, sampai sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memeluk lengan kanan Sungmin erat.

"Ya! Henry! jangan tiba-tiba menerobos begitu saja", Protes Siwon tak suka melihat Bocah SMA ini tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengahnya dan Sungmin.

"Apa sih? Akukan sudah sangat merindukan Umin gege", Rengek Henry , semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat perkelahian dongsaengnya, "Aku juga merindukan Henry loh".

Henry tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tuhkan. Umin gege saja merindukanku… Week", Ucapnya meledek kearah Siwon.

kalau tidak mengingat imagenya yang terkenal ketenangannya itu, pasti ia sudah menendang bokong bocah keturunan cina itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di kampus, Henry? Bukankah sekarang masih jam sekolah" Tanya Sungmin. Henry memang satu-satunya anggota bandnya yang masih SMA. Dia diperbolehkan bergabung dalam band itu bukan hanya karena ia adalah adik sepupu tan Hangeng, leader band mereka. Tapi juga karena permainan biolanya yang memang unik dan sangat cocok dengan aliran Band mereka yang Pop-rock. Dengan usaha keras mereka berhasil mendapat izin dari pihak Universitas dan sekolah tempat Henry belajar.

"Hari ini, ada rapat dewan yayasan. jadinya cepat pulang" Jelas Henry.

"Tapi tidak sebaiknya kau jangan berkeliaran di kampus di jam sekolah, nanti dikira akau anak hilang", Ucap Siwon.

Henry langsung menatap Siwon,"Apa sih, aku memang sudah sering berkeliaran disinikan".

"Oh yah, Umin gege. Sepertinya kita harus bersiap merasakan latihan neraka deh.", Sambung Henry mengingat ucapan Manager sadis mereka, Kim Heechul.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya dengan wajah musam sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajah yang ia pasang beberapa hari lalu.

"kau kenapa,Kyu?", Tanya Zhoumi kwatir melihat wajah namja dihadapannya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat depresi.

"Pasti karena belum berhasil mempraktekkan isi DVD yang aku berikankan?", Ucap Changmin.

"Jangan membuatku tambah depresi deh,Min", Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Atau kau habis dihajar Sungmin Hyung lagi?", Tanya Wookie sambil memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun melihat apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbeda. "Atau DVD mesum mu itu di hancurkan lagi?"

"Atau Sungmin hyung minta cerai yah?", Kini Donghae bersuara yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Okokok… Jadi ada apa?",Tanya Donghae, ngeri juga mendapatkan tatapan setajam itu, sungguh tabu mengucapkan kata cerai didepan Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa hari ini, aku jarang bertemu dengan Minnie Chagy~~~", Rengeknya.

"Karena Pentas Seni yang tak lama lagi akan dibukakan?", Changmin pernah mendengar hal itu dari Hyungnya yang satu jurusan dengan Sungmin Hyung.

"Hu'um"Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Ia jadi pergi pagi dan pulang malam, Akukan jadi tak bisa menggodanya".

'Dasar Mesum!' Pikir keempat Namja disana, tak menyadari kalau mereka tergolong dalam tipe yang sama juga, sama-sama mesum.

"Disaat seperti ini kau harus menunjukkan perhatianmu,Kyu", Ujar Namja yang memiliki sifat paling dewasa diantara yang lainnya, Zhoumi.

"Maksudmu?"

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran khusus. Bagaimana menjadi suami yang baik? ^^"

.

Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermain PSP langsung terhenti, ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi telah muncul, walau dengan raut yang sangat lelah.

"Hyung, Gwaenchana?".

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Namja manis itu, memperhatikan wajah yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu. "Hyung sudah makan?"

"Hm" hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air yang memang ia sudah siapkan, kemudian memberikannya pada sungmin beserta beberapa butir pil.

Namja manis itu mengernyit melihat beberapa pil ditangan Kyuhyun, "Obat apa itu?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Obat perangsang", Mata Foxy itu langsung membelalak mendengar ucapan namja mesum itu.

"Hihihi, kau lucu dengan wajah seperti, Hyung. tenang saja, ini hanya vitamin. kau sih terlalu curiga, jadinya ingin mengerjaimu"

Mata Foxy itu kembali menatapnya, mencoba mencari kebenaran.

"Aissh! Ini Vitamin, Hyung. gak percaya banget sih?",Sungutnya.

"Araso, aku percaya. Tapi awas saja kalau kau mengerjaiku!",Ancam Sungmin sebelum meminum Vitamin itu.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan suaminya yang masih terduduk dengan wajah lelah itu. Sepertinya efek Vitamin itu belum terlalu bekerja. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Chubby yang terasa dingin itu.

"Jangan macam-macam Kyu! Walaupun aku sangat lelah, tapi aku masih punya kekuatan untuk membantingmu!".

Namja yang baru saja diancam itu merengut sebal, "Apa aku seberbahaya itu sampai-sampai semua tindakanku selalu mencurigakan?", tanyanya sambil mengelap peluh yang berada di dahi Sungmin.

"Kau selalu berbahaya bagiku", Jawab Sungmin pelan. Entah mengapa perasaan nyaman ketika disentuh Kyuhyun itu kembali datang. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa segala bebannya mulai menghilang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Namja imut dihadapannya sudah terlelap. Dengan lembut ia mencoba menggendong tubuh itu dengan gaya bridal style, membawanya ketempat seharusnya ia beristirahat.

"Uugh! Kau benar-benar berat, Hyung",Ucapnya pelan sangat pelan.

Dengan penuh perjuangan ia berhasil membawa tubuh itu kedalam kamar serba pink. Perlahan ia mulai membaringkannya, mencoba selembut mungkin sehingga tak membuat Namja itu terbangun.

Ia masih setia memperhatikan wajah manis yang tertidur dengan damai itu.

**Cup. **

ia mengecup sekilas kening Sungmin, yang membuat si empunya mengerang pelan.

"Kalau kau tahu aku melakukan hal tadi, aku pasti langsung mendapat tendangan darimu lagi",Kyuhyun mengelus pelan rambut hitam lembut itu.

"Hyung tahu, berada di dekatmu dalam sejarak ini tak pernah aku bayangkan dapat terwujud" ia menatap lembut sosok yang tertidur itu, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyung. Sampai rasanya tak ada lagi perasaan yang ku miliki untuk diriku sendiri. Kau telah mengambil semuanya, kau sangat egois. Karena itu, biarkan sekarang aku bersikap egois juga. . Biarkan aku berusaha untuk memilikimu seutuhnya"Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi. Sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu, ia kembali melihat Namja yang tertidur tersebut, "G'Night Baby. Saranghae" Ujarnya pelan.

.

Sungmin mengeliat pelan, rasanya ia tertidur cukup pulas. Entahlah, rasanya tubuhnya terasa sangat segar sekarang. apa karena Vitamin yang diberikan Kyuhyun?. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya. Bukankah ia tertidur di sofa? kenapa sekarang dikamarnya?

Seketika bayangan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya tadi malam muncul dibenaknya.

'Mungkin saja bocah itu yang membawaku kesin—Tunggu' Sungmin langsung melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang berada dikamarnya. tak ada yang berbeda. Ia masih menggunakan pakaian yang pakai tadi malam.

Tiba-tiba bibir merah itu tertawa kecil, karena mengingat sesuatu, "Maaf Kyu, aku memang selalu waspada kalau berada dekatmu…Kyuhyun?",Namja imut itu langsung melangkah pergi, mencari seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Bocah mesum?",Panggilnya. Tapi tak ada yang menyahut.

Ia melirik jam yang tertera di dinding ruang keluarga itu, 09.30.

"Pasti ia sudah ke sekolah", Ucapnya.

Melihat ada sesuatu yang tersedia di meja dapur, ia mulai mendekatinya. Wajah imut itu terlihat bingung melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam pekat tak berbentuk yang berada diatas piring, "ini telur?"

Ia kembali memperhatikan benda tak berbentuk itu, dilihat dari porsinya sepertinya ada bagian yang telah dimakan. "Dasar Pabo! Memasak telur saja tak bisa".

Sungmin kembali terdiam, "Haah, jadi selama beberapa hari ini, anak itu Cuma makan benda seperti ini dan makanan instan". memang beberapa hari ini sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kuliah, ia mulai di sibukkan dengan latihan ekstra buat penampilan perdana band mereka. Karena hal itu, ia jadi jarang berada dirumah dan hal ini membuat ia pun jarang membuat makanan bagi bocah itu. Ia sedikit kasihan pada bocah itu. Bukankah ia sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga bocah itu dari keluarganya.

Sungmin kembali lagi kedalam kamarnya, mengambil HPnya kemudian menelpon seseorang disana.

.

KyuMinnie

.

Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi langit biru dari jendela kelasnya yang menurutnya lebih menarik dibandingkan s Seonsaengnimnya yang mengoceh didepan kelas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasakan getaran didalam kantong celanya. Ia mengecek sebentar _caller id_yang tertera.

Cukup terkejut mendapati nama .

_**My cute yeobo**_

Tanpa babibu lagi ia segera mengangkat telepon itu, "Yeobosseyo Hyung! Tumben sekali kau menelponku? Apa kau mulai merindukanku?" Ucapnya menggebu-gebu menghiraukan bahwa dirinya kini tengah menjadi tontonan.

"_Apa aku menganggumu belajar, Kyu?"_

"Tentu saja tidak,Hyung. Aku sedang tidak belajar kok" Ujarnya santai yang membuat Seonsaengnim di depannya melotot tajam.

"Dasar, Pabo!", Gumam Changmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"_Hm, aku mau memberitahumu, hari ini aku akan pulang cepat, jadi kau tak perlu membuat atau pun memakan makananmu yang tak jelas itu"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan seseorang di depan sana yang sudah mencak-mencak mengancamnya untuk segera menutup telepon. Siapa peduli?.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menunggumu!", Balasnya cepat.

"CHO KYUHYUN!", Jerit Seonsaengnim, merasa terabaikan oleh si murid.

"_Kyu, sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu. Kalau begitu sudah yah. Bye"_

Klik..

"Ya…ya…ya Hyung! Kok ditutup sih",Jeritnya tak rela, padahal ini pertama kalinya His Bunny Min menelpon dirinya. "Aish, ini gara-gara Seonsaengnim yang terlalu ribut nih!".

"Muaahahahahah", Zhoumi, Changmin, Wookie dan Donghae tak mampu menahan tawanya mendengar Kyuhyun dengan penuh ketidak sopanannya menyalahkan pada Seonsaengnim mereka.

"KALIAN BERLIMA KELUAR!"

"Ini semua karena kau, Kyu!"

"Benar. Lihat kita jadi diusirkan"

"Hm… betul..betul..betul…"

"Padahalkan sebentar lagi ujian, Haah"

Namja yang sedari tadi disalahkan tersebut, hanya melirik sekilas kearah namja-namja yang mengeluh tadi, kemudian kembali terfokus pada layar ponselnya, yang menampilkan foto-foto 'Suami'nya. Foto-foto yang sebagian besar diambil diam-diam sejak satu tahun lalu. Tentu dengan folder rahasia yang hanya ia yang bisa membuka.

Mananya yang menyesal, keempat namja yang mengeluh tadi malah kelihatan sangat menikmati waktunya di atap yang kini tengah berinternet ria dengan i-padnya, mencari sesuatu yang berbau yadong, tentunya. Wookie sedang membaca komik. Zhoumi yang kini memainkan PSP Kyuhyun yang terlantar. Dan namja terakhir yang kini tengah sibuk menghubungi semua wanitanya.

"Ah… Hyung ada apa?", Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Changmin yang sedang menerima telepon.

"um. Baiklah nanti aku akan singgah. Bye". Changmin segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Siapa?", Tanya Zhoumi.

"Yunho Hyung. Ia menyuruhku ke kampusnya sebentar pulang",Changmin kembali fokus pada penjelahan internetnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin, "Min, kau mau ke kampus?".

Changmin memutar matanya sebal, "Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi Cho Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam untuk beberapa detik, "Aku ikut". Keempat namja disana langsung menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti, "Aku mau mengunjungi suamiku ;D".

**TBC…**

Mianhae updatenya lama, keenakkan menikmati waktu kosong dengan tidur-tiduran dan bermain game. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Hana buat chapter ini sampai kurang lebih 4.000 words. Waaaw… Gak percaya buat cerita yang lebih panjang dari yang kemarin. walau ceritanya Semakin ngaco. Sumpah walaupun sudah ada plotnya tetap saja susah mengaplikasikannya dalam tulisan -_-.

**Balesan review:**

WindaaKyuMin: Makasih dah ninggalin jejak, silahkan ninggalin jejak lagi yah XD

Myblackfairy : NCnya liat sikonnya chingu :D, gomawo da ripiu :D

YuyaLoveSungmin : Nih udah lanjut chingu, Mian lama -_-.

rainy hearT : Hahaha… sama-sama… gomawo dah ripiuuu :*

Schagarin : seperti permintaan, Nih udah lebih panjaaaaaang lagi. Chapter cemburu-cemburuannya tak lama lagi kok, ingin fokus ke awal hub. KyuMin dulu hihihihi :D, Gomawo da rippiiiuuu :*

JiYoo861015 : Mian gak bisa update kilaaat -_-, silahkan tabok saya #heh!. Min udah mulai suka ama Kyu kok, di chapter ini ada romancenya loh XD *gak nanya. Gomawo dah ripiuuu yah ;D

Lee Tae Ri : Love you too :* #ditendang. Sekali-sekali umin galak-galak tak apakan? hehehe… Gomawo dah ripiuuu yah :D

widiwMin : Hahaha…. sabar dulu yah chingu, adegan-adegan berbau Semi-NC mungkin akan mulai bermunculan :D…. Gomawo dah ripiuuu….

: Khekhekhe… Kyu mah memang evil + yadonggg…. Gomawo dah ripiuuuu :*

doradora dongdong : Penting kok Chingu, ripiuu anda penyemangat saya #abaikan. Couple lain aka nada kok chingu, dimulai dari YunJae XD. Kalau HaeHyuk? Hana masih bingung mau masukin atau tidak. M-Preg? Rikuesnya di pertimbangkan dulu yah ;D.

SteffanyChoi : Hihihi… Couple SiMinnya disimpan dulu yah Choi-Ssi. JungMin, Jungmo dan Sungmin? Hohoho, Hana juga langi kesemsem ama couple yang satu itu… Hana usahain masukin dah dalam cerita :D. Gomawo dah ripiuuuuuuuu ;D

kangkyumi : NC-nya masih dipertimbangkan dulu yah chingu, coz gak tahu sanggup buatnya atau nggak #plak. Mianhae nggak bisa update kilat -_-. Gomawo dah ripiiu yah ;D

eLizxie Aire : Nih udaaah panjaaaaang Chingu ;D. NCnya dipertimbangin dulu yah chingu . Sama-sama n Gomawo dah ripiuuu juga ;D.

Sung Hye Ah : Ne, saat ini Mingnya masih normal, gak tau gimana selanjutnya :D, M-Preg n NCnya? di usaahin kalau Hana bisa yah #plak . Gomawo dah ripiiuuu Chingu :D.

Rima KyuMin Elf : Hehehe, Nih udah lanjut chingu :D. Gomawo dah ripiuuuuuu ;*

Eterna Sunflower : Hehehe… Gomawo chingu atas saran dan kritiknya, berkat chingu Hana dapat pelajaran untuk perbaikan :D, di chapter ini Hana udah mulai perbaikan walau gak terlalu sempurna. Hana akan berjuang lagi. Hwaitinggg! :D. Gomawo dah ripiiiuuu :*

Princess Kyu : Mianhae Chingu lama update -_-. Gomawo dah rippiiuuu :D

White Lucifer : Gak papa chingu :D. Sekali-sekali Mingnya galak-galak gak papa kan, sekalian nyiksa Kyuhyun #dilempar Kyu. Hana udah kuliah looh Chingu :D hehehe, walau banyak yg bilang sifat anak-anak sih -3-. EH, iya udah salah nulis nama bang Zhoumi, Mianhae -_-. Twitter: Hldsiren . Gomawo dah ripiuuu chingu :D.

LeeKyuChaMin : Nih udah update Chingu. Hana akan berjuang untuk EYD-nya :D. Gomawo dah ripiuuuu :D.

HaruKimMinhyuk : Hahaha… Entahlah Chingu, dalam bayanganku Kyuhyun itu Childish, mesum, evil dan egois #Dirajam. Gomawo dah ripiuuu :*

ulfaaahae: Nih udah lanjut malau lama sih -_-. Sekali-sekali nyiksa Kyu gak apa kan? XD. Gomawo dah ripiuuu chinguuu :D.

KimHanKyu: Mianhae chingu gak bisa update kilay -_-. Gomawo dah ripiuuu yah :D

Makasih buat para reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk meripiuuu, review kalian adalah penyemangat utama Author buat nerusin fanfic ini. Banyak yang minta M-Preg dan NC yah? Kalau M-Preg, sepertinya Hana mampu buatnya, tapi kalau NC… jujur Hana takut nggak bisa buat NC yang sesuai (bagus) untuk Chingudeul -_-.

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Lee Sungmin, namja dengan kemanisan luar biasa itu terlihat sibuk memainkan gitar berwarna soft pinknya. Fokus mengulangi kunci-kunci gitar dan sedikit menyesuaikan dengan nada suaranya. Mengabaikan sesosok namja berpipi chubby disampingnya yang tengah berdebat dengan namja berlesung pipi, mengabaikan hyung cantiknya yang berteriak-teriak mencoba menghentikan perkelahian namja-namja tadi. Ia hanya ingin lebih mendalami lagu – lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti. Semuanya harus sempurna, ya harus. Namun konsentrasi yang ia kumpulkan sedari tadi harus hancur lebur ketika suara yang sekarang menjadi begitu familiar baginya terdengar.

"CHA-HYUNG! MINNIE HYUNG!"

SHIT!

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, SNSD berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast:**

Cho Ahra, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, ChangMin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Jaejoong, Yunho,Taemin, Minho dan akan terus bertambah :D

**Pair:**

KYUMIN! SiMin, HenMin, YunJae, dan akan terus bertambah XD

**Rated: **

Still T :D

**Genre :**

Romance; Humor;Drama

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya .

.

Henry merengut kesal melihat kelakuan namja yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk diantara dirinya dengan SungMin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!".

**GLEK**

Sungguh baru pertama kali ini Henry mendengar suara itu terdengar garang, dengan segera ia langsung duduk disebelah Siwon, yang berada di sofa seberang,mencari posisi yang lebih mudah untuk menikmati ekspresi Gege kesayangannya yang lain, ekspresi garang yang terlihat imuut (?).

SungMin duduk menyamping menatap garang pada bocah yang memasang wajah tak berdosa. Demi Bunny (boneka kesayangannya)! Apa bocah ini tidak bisa membuat hidupnya Damai, Sejahtera dan sentosa (?).

"Hanya ingin melihat kehidupan kuliahmu, Hyung", Kyuhyun terlihat gemas melihat ekspresi SungMin. Mata foxy itu melotot tajam membuatnya terlihat bulat, wajah merah karena marah dan bibir sexy yang bergetar. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat namja manis itu bukanlah ahli martial art, pasti sudah dari tadi ia 'memakan'nya.

"Pulang sana!", Seru SungMin sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, walau agak susah mengingat tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus, "Shireoo!"

"Pulang…Pulang…Pulang…Pu-", sepertinya namja manis itu baru menyadari tatapan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

'Ba..Bagaimana ini?'

"Dia siapa SungMin-ah?".

Tuh kan. Pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin SungMin dengar kini telah terlontar manis dimulut sang Leader.

"Eerr-, Di..Dia Se…pupuku", Jawab SungMin dengan sedikit kaku, ragu apakah jawaban itu cukup benar.

Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya hanya mendengus kesal, walaupun dari awal ia pasti sudah tahu, tapi berharap sedikit kalau kata yang akan keluar dari BunnyMin-NYA "Dia adalah pendamping hidup-KU" tak apakan?.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun intens, "Cho..Kyuhyun? Aku baru tahu kau ada hubungan saudara dengan keluarga Cho?", Tanyanya ketika melihat name tag yang tertera di jas sekolah Kyuhyun.

Oh, Sepertinya SungMin lupa bahwa ia dan namja disampingnya berasal dari 2 keluarga dengan kemampuan keuangan yang luar biasa, yang tentunya terkenal.

SungMin mengeliat gugup, ia memang sesorang yang tidak pandai dan tidak suka dengan hal berbau kebohongan

"Keluarga kami baru saja menjadi keluarga karena sebuah pernikahan.", Kyuhyun langsung menjawab, "Dan pernikahan itu memang dirahasiakan karena akan membuat pergolakkan dalam dunia bisnis nanti."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah pernikahan mereka, SungMin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya seorang bocah SMA memasuki Ruangan ini dengan seenak hatinya", Seru Siwon sedari tadi tidak menyukai keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeram kecil, dari nada suara namja berotot dan instingnya yang selalu tajam jika menyangkut SungMin, ia langsung dapat menebak kalau namja tadi menyukai 'Suaminya', "Kurasa didepan pintu tadi tidak tercantum 'SIswa SMA dilarang masuk!'. Dan lagi bukan aku sajakan yang Siswa SMA disini!".

"Ya! Aku bagian dari band ini tentu saja aku bisa berada disini. Sedangkan kau? Namja yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mengganggu", Sungut Henry.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka, "Rasanya keberadaanku bgeitu menganggu kalin berdua, kalian terlihat cerewet seperti yeoja, Yeoja disana saja tidak secerewet kalian".

"MWO? YEOJA!", Jerit Heechul ketika pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah padanya ketika mengucap kata'Yeoja'. Hei, memang ia sangat cantik, ia tahu itu. Sebeneranya ia cukup suka orang menganggapnya 'cantik', tapi Ia masih memilik harga diri seorang NAMJA!."Ya! Kau, EVIL BOY! Aku ini namja Pabo! N.A.M.J.A!", Jika saja Hangeng tidak menahan tubuhnya, Heechul sudah pasti mencakar-cakar wajah itu!.

SungMin mendesah pelan, kurang dari 10 menit keberadaan bocah itu diruangan tersebut dan sudah mampu membuat kekacauan seperti ini!.

Menyebalkan!.

"Okay…Kyu, kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang" SungMin mencoba bersikap tenang, emosi hanya akan membakar api kekacauan yang dibuat bocah mesum itu, "Aku sudah bilangkan aku akan pulang cepat, oleh dari itu cepat pulang kerumah", tentu yang ini dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun memasang muka masam, sudah capek-capek ia kemari dan kini ia disuruh pulang. Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya, bila ia langsung menyerah.

"Hyung, aku Cuma khawatir dengan keadaanmu", dengan wajah cemas ia menatap wajah manis itu, "Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhmu latihan sampai-sampai kau hampir pingsan semalam T.T"…

"MWO!"

'Awas kau Cho KYUHYUN!"

Heechul langsung menatap intens Namja manis itu, "Kan aku sudah bilang Bunny Boy! Kau itu jangan memaksakan diri. Dan Hei—Kami tidak pernah melakukan pengeksplotasian padanya", Ujarnya tak rela dituding macam-macam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung." SungMin mencoba membela diri, "Aku hanya sedikit kecapaian"

"Sedikit? Tadi malam kau terlihat seperti Zombie berjalan", Zombie manis tentunya.

Ingin sekali SungMin mengambil lakban dan menutup mulut ember bocah sialan satu ini.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang, dan kau aku beri izin libur selama 2 hari", heechul langsung mengambil tas SungMin yang berada di pojok ruangan dan memberikannya pada si empunya.

SungMin terlihat tak rela, "Aku baik-baik saja… Bagaimana bisa aku libur setelah cutiku yang beberapa minggu lalu,Hyung. Dan lagi Festival musiknya tinggal beberapa hari lagikan".

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua libur selama 2 hari, dan ketika 1 hari sebelum hari 'H', kita kembali latihan", Hangeng langsung mengambil keputusan, ia tahu SungMin adalah sosok yang keras kepala, dan dengan meliburkan semuanya pasti namja imut itu tidak akan mengeluarkan protes lagi.

"Kajja!" Tidak adanya protes dari SungMin lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan SungMin keluar.

"Apa anak itu tinggal bersama SungMin?"

Semuanya langsung menoleh kesumber suara yang duduk dipinggir ruangan bersama sebuah aquarium kecil berisi kura-kura, kearah namja yang sedari seakan-akan berada didunia yang lain.

"Anak itu pasti tinggal bersama SungMin", Namja itu kembali memandangi aquariumnya setelah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Siwon menatap kembali kearah pintu yang telah tertutup, perkataan Yesung-namja yang membawa aquarium itu- sedikit mempengaruhi pikirannya. Apalagi mengingat cincin putih yang berada dijari manis namja incarannya, cincin yang beberapa minggu ini mengganggu pikirannya. 'Bocah itu memiliki cincin yang sama?', Tanpa sengaja Siwon melihat manik kalung yang sempat keluar dari seragam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Jangan pegang-pegang,Genit", dengan sedikit kasar SungMin melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, dia masih kesal akan sikap Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja datang kekampusnya, jika tidak mengingat bocah ini telah menjaganya semalam, ia pasti sudah menghajarnya, mengingat alasan Kyuhyun kesini juga demi dirinya sih.

"Jangan judes-judes gitu dong Hyung~~~, nanti manisnya hilang loh~~~"

SungMin semakin mendengus kesal mendengar gombalan tidak penting itu, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju parkiran.

"Fuuuh…. aku yang tampan ini masa dicuekin, tidak boleh gitu loh Hyung"

"Terserahlah", SungMin mengambil kunci mobilnya, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kunci itu dan berlari kearah mobil audi hitam SungMin.

"Hyung aku yang menyetir"

"Ya! Aku yang punya mobil dan lagi aku tidak mempercayai mobilku dibawa oleh bocah yang ababil sepertimu." Tolak SungMin, "Kembalikkan!"

"Aish! Aku janji akan membawanya hati-hati. Sungguh.", bujuknya.

SungMin mendecih namun akhirnya ia mengijinkannya juga, dengan enggan ia duduk dibangku penumpang tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah buatku senang yah? disampingku lah", Sungut Kyuhyun.

"Cih…Seperti kau pernah buatku senang saja" Sindir SungMin, "Cepat jalan saja, jangan cerewet! Oh… Kita harus singgah ke supermarket".

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil itu, rasanya kini ia bukan lagi 'Suami' namun berubah menjadi 'sopir'.

OoOoOoO

Supermarket

Dengan wajah super ceria Kyuhyun mendorong troli belanjaan tepat dibelakang SungMin, setelah tadi merasa seperti Sopir, kini ia merasa sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbelanja, yah, seperti pasangan-pasangan didrama romantic yang pernah ia tonton.

Sedangkan SungMin yang berjalan didepannya terlihat sibuk memilih berbagai bumbu masakan yang akan ia beli, "Kyu, kau mau yang pedas atau ekstra pedas?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan 2 botol saus.

"Yang Ekstra pedas". Tanpa ragu SungMin langsung memasukkan saus yang berlabel Ekstra pedas itu kedalam troli yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau rasa ayam atau sapi?"… "Kau mau rasa vanilla atau mocca?"… "Kau mau daging sapi atau ikan?"

Tuh kan, adegan-adengan ini persis seperti pasangan baru yang bahagia tengah belanja bersama didrama-drama yang ia tonton. Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya memasang senyuman-seringai- lebarnya.

Dan senyuman-seringai- itu langsung hilang ketika memasuki zona yang penuh dengan warna hijau, SAYURAN.

Kini SungMin memilih makanan tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun, dengan lincah ia mulai memasukkan brokoli, sawi, bayam, paprika, tomat dll. Yang langsung ditaruh kembali ketempatnya oleh Kyuhyun tentunya tanpa sepengatahuan SungMin. Setiap kali SungMin mengambil sayuran dan menaruhnya, kemudian memilih sayuran lain, disaat itulah Kyuhyun akan mengembalikan Sayuran itu. Begitu seterusnya.

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, SungMin langsung menuju kekasir dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kemana semua sayuran tadi?", Geram SungMin ketika mendapati semua sayuran yang ia beli telah lenyap dari dalam troli, padahal ia sudah sengaja tidak menanyakan hal-hal sayuran pada bocah itu mengingat bocah itu tidak menyukai makanan berwarna hijau itu, tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa bocah itu berani sekali menaruh kembali sayuran itu.

"Sayuran yang mana Hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun sok innocent.

"Dalam 3 menit kau tidak membawa sayuran itu kemari, akan kupastikan laptopmu berakhir ditempat sampah!", Ancaman yang terdengar sangat mengerikan itu langsung membawa Kyuhyun memasuki wilayak hijau itu lagi, dengan sangat berat hati ia mulai mengambil sayur-sayuran tadi dan membawanya.

"Kau lihat 2 namja tadi"

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar bisikan dari rak sebelah.

"Aku lihat, namja yang manis dan tampan itukan"

"Namja yang memakai kemeja pink dengan anak SMA itu?"

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah rak yang membatasinya dengan ahjumma-ahjumma yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan dirinya.

"Yang itu… Kau lihat cara mereka bertengkar tadi… Aigoo… Manis sekali~~~"

"Hahaha… Benar, mereka adik-kakak yang manis~~~"

Tunggu!

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terarah kepada rak yang menjadi pembatas, menatap tajam seolah-olah memandangi langsung Ahjumma yang berdiri disisi sana.

"Uuum… Rasanya aku jadi kedinginan"

"Entahlah, perasaanku juga tidak enak"

Dengan sedikit kesal Kyuhyun kembali ke kasir, "Adik-Kakak ? Yang benar saja!" Gerutunya pelan. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat SungMin yang berdiri disisi kasir sambil memainkan ponsel pink miliknya. Kekesalan Kyuhyun semakin membludak ketika mendapati yeoja-yeoja genit yang berdiri tak jauh dari SungMin tengah memandangi namja manis itu sambil terkikik kecil, Ooh~~~ Tak lupa juga mata-mata buaya namja yang melirik-lirik namja itu juga.

Begini nih susanya punya sesuatu yang indah, repot jaganya -_-.

Setelah diam berdiri beberapa saat, ia kembali melangkah mendekati SungMin, kini dengan sebuah seringai yang –sungguh- sangat menyeramkan apalagi aura yang terpancar dari diri namja tinggi itu pun menambah kesan yang-uum- susah didefinisikan lagi.

SungMin masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, namun ketika Kyuhyun tinggal beberapa langkah darinya ia langsung menyadarinya, "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku bilang 3 menitkan?",

Aura dan seringai yang mengerikan tadi langsung sirna dari paras tampannya, tergantikan dengan senyum nakal (Mesum), "Mianhae membuatmu menunggu Chagy-ah~~~", Dengan suara lantang.

Entah karena tidak mendengar atau tidak terlalu ambil pusing, SungMin mengabaikan tatapn orang-orang yang syock mendengar panggilan itu, "Cepat, aku mau pulang kerumah segera"

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar mendapati orang-orang yang terlihat heboh berbisik-bisik.

"Arraso… Yeobooo~~~"

.

.

"Damn! Kenapa aku harus ngurusin ibu ngidam!"Kim Ryeowook, namja bertubuh mungil itu berjalan ditaman sambil membawa sekantong plastic yang berisi berbagai jenis makanan. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ia mengutuki Song Joong KI, namja yang seharusnya berada diposisinya sekarang, Namja yang berstatus sebagai suami Noonanya, Kim Taeyeon, yang kini bernama Song Taeyeon. "Enak saja pergi keluar kota buat urusan bisnis meninggalkan istri yang tengah hamil kerumah! ARGGH!"

"YA! Bocah jangan berisik, nanti DDangkoma tidak keluar"

Langkah Wookie terhenti, menoleh kearah namja yang tengah duduk jongkok dipinggir kolam taman. Namja mungil itu terlihat mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat namja itu tengah memukul-mukul permukaan air kolam dengan pelan.

… Gila?

Masa adaorang gila berpakaian keren begitu?

Penasaran. Ryeowook mendekati namja itu, ikut berjongkok disampingnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssst…. DDangkoma…"

Wookie semakin mengerutkan alisnya, DDangkoma?

"Namja aneh", desisinya, namun ia tetap duduk disana. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu, tapi tubuhnya seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Wookie dapat melihat sesuatu perlahan muncul kepermukaan. Sesuatu berwarna hijau, yang terlihat seperti… Cangkang?

Namja aneh-menurut Wookie- itu langsung mengambilnya, membawanya dalam genggamannya, "Annyeong DDkomang", sapanya yang semakain membaut Wookie yakin orang ini benar-benar aneh.

Namja aneh itu langsung menoleh kearah Wookie, memperlihatkan mata sipit namun tajam, "Ini DDangkoma", Ujarnya dengan cengiran aneh, mendekatkan tangannya memeprlihatkan sesuatu yang berada ditelapak tangannya.

Kura-kura….

"Kura-kuramu?".Namja bermata sipit namun berkepala besar itu mengangguk sekilas. "Kenapa kura-kuramu ada ditaman?",

Namja aneh itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku yang menaruhnya disini".

Wookie menatap bingung namja itu, tidak melepas pandangannya dari wajah itu, "Kenapa kau menaruhnya disini?", Tanyanya penasaran.

"DDkomang sudah tua. Aku hanya ingin diakhir hidupnya ia berada ditempat yang seharusnya".

"Terus kenapa kau tidak menaruh semua kura-kura disini saja?", Tanyanya lagi, ketika melihat sebuah aquarium mini yang berisi 2 kura-kura disamping namja itu.

' Jangan-jangan namja ini membawa aquarium itu kemana-mana?"

"Aissh… Kalau aku menaruhnya disini semuanya, percuma sajakan aku membelinya".

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja aneh itu.

Sedikit enggan Wookie mengambil ponselnya, ia sudah dapat menebak siapa yang menelponnya sekarang…

"YeobosseyoNoona"

_"Kenapa belanjanya lama sekali! Cepat pulang, aku lapar!"_

Menghela napas pelan, Wookie bangkit berdiri melirik namja aneh yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

DEG!

"A—Arrasoe…", Setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon, Wookie segera melangkah pergi. Tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya terasa panas dan juga jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, "B—Bye…", Teriaknya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Namja aneh it uterus memperhatikan punggung Wookie yang semakin menjauh,"Lucu~"

OoOoO

"Oppa~~~ Saranghae~~~".

Lee Donghae tersenyum lembut menatap yeoja disampingnya yang tengah bergelayut manja padanya, "Nado, Sulli-ah".

Pipi putih yeoja itu tersipu malu mendengarnya, Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, satu hari full kencan dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya… Lee DongHae.

"Sulli-ah".

"Ne?", Sahutnya riang.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini yah"

Sret!. Sulli langsung melepas rangkulannya, menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang baru 2 minggu ini menjadi namjachingunya, "Ke…Kenapa Oppa?"

Tatapan Donghae yang sedari tadi lembut berubah datar, memandang lurus kedepan, "Aku bosan.", Dingin. Nada bicaranya pun berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

Mata bulat yeoja itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia memang sering mendengar tentang prilaku namja ini, namun semuanya ditepisnya jauh-jauh, "O..Oppa, bukankah kau mencintaiku? Hiks…Hiks",Tangisnya akhirnya pecah.

"Ne. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku bosan denganmu", Ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan yeoja yang kini menangis di taman itu.

"Kau semakin menyebalkan Hae-Ah"

Wajah dingin itu kini berubah kembali, sebuah senyum manis kembali diwajah tampan itu, "Wookie~~~ Kau kejam sekali", Rengeknya.

Wookie tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu sahabatnya ini ditaman, "Ku pikir kebiasaanmu menyakiti yeoja dengan sadis sudah mulai menghilang, Ternyata tidak.".

DongHae hanya tertawa kecil, "Khusus untuknya kok. Dia itu menyebalkan, mengingatkanku pada_nya_".

Mengabaikan sahabatnya itu, Wookie beranjak pergi, sambil memeriksa ponselnya yang bergetar.

* * *

><p>From : EvilKyu<p>

Subject : -

Makan malam dengan Minnie Hyung :* … hehehe

* * *

><p>"Hihihi, besok ia pasti bercerita panjang lebar mengenai makan mala mini", Sepertinya DongHae juga menerima pesan yang sama, "YA! Wookie, Tunggu aku!"<p>

.

.

Zhoumi menatap hamparan lampu-lampu terang yang terlihat cantik dari balkon apartementnya, DInginnya udara malam tidak dipedulikannya, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya beberapa minggu ini berdiri dibalkon memandangi suasana malam kota Soul.

Namja tampan itu menutup matanya ketika alunan lembut yang ia yakini dari biola itu terdengar. Inilah sebab utama dirinya berada disitu, mendengar alunan lembut biola yang ia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Yang ia tahu, ia akan dapat mendengarnya hanya dimalam hari. Pernah sekali ia berkeliling kompleks, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan sumber alunan itu. Apa mungkin dari salah satu penghuni apartement juga?

Drrrt…Drrttt…

* * *

><p>From : EvilKyu<p>

Subject:-

Makan malam dengan Minnie Hyung :* … hehehe

* * *

><p>Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Zhoumi, sahabat evilnya itu tengah pamer pada mereka.<p>

Sedikit tersentak ketika alunan yang tadi terdengar lembut kini menjadi cepat, menimbulkan kesan Pop-Rock. Tanpa sadar Zhoumi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tanpa perlu mengetahui siapa sosok yang memainkan biola itu, Zhoumi telah menjadi penggemarnya.

.

"Aish! Bagaimana aku tidak yadong kalau tiap hari disajikan pemandangan seperti ini -_-", Keluh seorang namja tinggi. Ucapannya langsung menghentikan 2 orang namja yang tengah bercumbu panas didapur langsung terhenti. Namja Cantik-Jaejoong- yang kedapatan tadi langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda karena godaan kekasihnya, Menyajikan makanan hasil masakannya.

Namja tampan yang merupakan suami namja cantik itu melempar pandangan protes pada dongsaengnya yang sudah merusak acara 'khusus' mereka.

Namja tinggi itu –Jung ChangMin- Cemberut mendapatkan pandangan itu, "Aigooo Hyung. Sorry deh kalau ganggu, tapi cacing diperutku tidak bisa menunggu lagi", Dengan sigap ChangMin langsung duduk menatap makanan yang beberapa saat lagi akan bersarang diperut karetnya.

Jung Yunho, Namja tampan itu hanya menghela napas melihat prilaku dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah, kan bisa dilanjutkan nanti Yunnie", Ujar Jaejoong genit sambil menaruh nasi dimangkuk suaminya.

ChangMin mengerling mata,kesal, melihat couple itu.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai (nasi yang mengunung dimangkuknya dan sumpit yang telah berada ditangannya), ia bersiap menyerang tumpukkan makanan dihadapannya.

Drrrt…Drrttt

….GRR!

ChangMin mengeram kesal acara makannya terganggu, Dengan kasar ia menarik ponselnya dari saku celana.

* * *

><p>From : EvilKyu<p>

Subject: -

Makan malam dengan Minnie Hyung :* … hehehe

* * *

><p>…. GRRRRRRT!<p>

Geramannya kini bertambah panjang.

"Dasar pamer!", Sungutnya sambil membalas pesan itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun".

ChangMin kembali kerencana awalnya, menyantap makanan dengan Khidmat.

"Jujur saja, kurasa Kyuhyun akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan SungMin-ah".

ChangMin menoleh kearah Yunho dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, "Aaak…Uuu…aaa?"

PLAK!

"Telan dulu ChangMinnie!", Tegur Jaejoong disertai geplakan keras dikepala ChangMin.

"Appo~~~" Ringisnya setelah makanan dimulutnya telah turun ditenggorokannya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraanmu tadi Hyung".

"Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan SungMin, mengingat ia baru saja masuk sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, namun menurut pengematanku ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, ia sosok yang tenggelam pada prinsipnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan suaminya, "Ia terlalu terfokus pada sesuatu sehingga mungkin akan melupakan dan mengabaikan perasaan Kyuhyun."

"Tapi menurutku SungMin Hyung sosok yang ramah. Dia juga sepertinya menyayangi Kyuhyun, walau tergolong sadis -_-.", Tutur ChangMin mengeluarkan pendapatnya mengenai sosok namja idaman sahabatnya itu.

"Nde, itu memang benar. Namun kurasa, kasih sayang itu adalah kasih sayang ia berikan sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabannya pada hubungan mereka berdua. Karena ia akan selalu berpikir, hubungan mereka itu adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang diberikan, akan selalu begitu."

~KMS~

From : Si Rakus

Subject:-

Aish! Awas saja kalau kau tidak membawakanku makanan itu besok! Akan ku bantai kau, dasar tukang pamer 3:O!

Kyuhyun terkikik geli membaca balasan dari teman 'sebangsanya' itu. "Minnie Hyung, ChangMin minta jatah makanan besok".

"Hm."

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya kembali, Kyuhyun kembali fokus akan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sambil sesekali melirik namja manis yang tengah duduk santai membaca majalah.

"Lirik saja piring-piring itu, Genit"

"Iya..iya…", Spons yang kini digenggamannya ditekan dengan kuat kearah piring putih yang dicucinya.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kelanjutan pernikahan kita ini". Refleks Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya membilas piringnya, "Kelanjutan apa?".

Majalah yang ditangannya digenggam erat, Namja manis ini sudah memikirkan ini, nasib pernikahan yang sudah berjalan 1 bulan lebih ini, "Hubungan kita. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat memikirkan nasib kita nanti. Diikat dalam pernikahan salah." Namja ini tidak tahu akan tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil nanti, disatu sisi ia merasa semua ini salah, pernikahan tanpa cinta bersama bocah seperti itu, disisi lain, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan keluarganya. Selama sebulan ini ia berusaha menjalani ini dengan penuh tanggung jawab, tapi entah beberapa bulan lagi, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat", Desahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesah namja disana dalam diam.

"Mungkin saja aku atau kau akan jatuh cinta pada yang lain, atau pertengkaran karena sifat kita yang berbeda", SungMin memandangi cincin emas putihnya, "Yang pasti semua berujung pada percera-"

TRING!

Benturan antara sendok dan piring yang begitu keras membuat SungMin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya selesai mencuci. Namja manis itu baru menyadari bahwa bocah itu sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kyu..?", Panggilnya ketika Kyuhyun melewatinya dan berjalan menaiki tangga, namun terhenti ketika anak tangga terakhir.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada yang lain. Karena hatiku sudah jatuh padamu. Terserah kau mau menanggapi ini ocehan anak kecil-lagi, aku tidak peduli."

Tanpa memangdang wajahnya dan dari nada suara yang sedikit bergetar itu, SungMin tahu namja itu tengah menahan emosi yang kuat. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit bersalah.

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah membayangkan hubungan kita selanjutnya. Tapi… Aku selalu membayangkannya Hyung. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang aku bayangkan itukan. Dan sekali lagi jangan menganggap ini khayalan bocah ingusan-lagi."

"K—Kau marah?", Tanya SungMin takut.

Wajah Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, memperlihatkan wajah yang terluka namun menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang terlihat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Tidak akan pernah.", Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Pernikahan kita tidak pernah salah, Hyung. Akulah yang salah" Ucapan terkahir Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan SungMin yang terdiam dibawah sana.

Entah mengapa dadanya begitu sesak, sosok yang biasanya begitu kekanak-kanakkan itu kini menyeruakkan pendapatnya dengan penuh kedewasaan. Dan itu membuat dadanya berdetak sakit. Apa ia sudah melukai namja itu?

OoOoOo

"Tapi jika kau sudah membuka sedikit celah saja dihati anak itu, ia pasti akan ikut membantumu memnbuka lebih lebar lagi". Yunho mengernyit bingung mendengar Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba bergumam.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul, mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang tengah terbaring disampingnya, "SungMinnie…".

OoOoOo

Tok…TOk…Tok…

SungMin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, "Kyu… Mianhae".

"Gwaenchana Hyung"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah".

"Kau mau aku maafkan Hyung?"

"Tentu", Balas SungMin cepat.

"Bolehkan aku tidur dikamarmu,hmm, atau tidak kau tidur dikamarku saja"

"YA! AIsh! Aku tidak mau".

"Atau berikan aku kecupan selamat malam… Khekhekhe".

"Akan kuberikan… Dalam mimpimu.. Weeek", SungMin langsung berlalu dari pintu kamar itu. Senyuman kecil tertera diwajah yang sedari tadi itu murung.

Yeah, Kyuhyun sudah kembali kesosoknya yang mesum dan childish. Itu sudah lebih baik. Yaah… Kyuhyun mencoba menyakinkannya ia memang sudah lebih baik, mungkin.

"SARANGHAE YEOBO…".

.

Kyuhyun terduduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Ia meremas pelan rambut ikal cokelatnya, "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Tok..Tok…Tok

"Kyu… Mianhae…"

Suara yang begitu bersalah itu semakin membuat pemuda ini depresi. Ia sungguh tidak pernah bermaksud membuat namja manis itu sedih seperti itu.

"Gwaenchana Hyung"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah".

Ia semakin merasa bersalah telah membuat namja manis itu seperti ini. Ia boleh terluka. Namun tidak dengan dirinya. Salahkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada sosok 'suami'nya itu.

"Kau mau aku maafkan Hyung?"

"Tentu", Balas SungMin cepat.

"Bolehkan aku tidur dikamarmu,hmm, atau tidak kau tidur dikamarku saja"

"YA! AIsh! Aku tidak mau".

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, "Atau berikan aku kecupan selamat malam… Khekhekhe".

"Akan kuberikan… Dalam mimpimu!".

"SARANGHAE YEOBO…".

Seringai itu langsung menghilang ketika mendengar pintu kamar SungMin yang terkunci.

"Noona, kau benar. Egoku bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Aku hanya ingin dia disampingku. Menyakitkan mendengar ia berpikiran seperti itu, walau aku tahu, ia masih memerlukan waktu".

Mungkin ini bisa dibilang masalah kecil pertama mereka dalam menjalani pernikahan ini. Dan siapa sangakah, masalah kecil ini, menjadi awal masalah-masalah yang akan datang.

-010186-

Walaupun dibilang harus istirahat, SungMin tetap memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya setelah kuliah dengan bermain gitar dirumah. Ini penampilan perdana mereka, dan pasti yang lainnyapun sedang berlatih seperti dirinya.

Dan untuk kali ini konsentrasi namja manis itu terpecah. Masalah antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya semalam masih terbayang. Memang bocah SMA itu terlihat seperti biasa tadi pagi. Menggodanya, berusaha menucuri ciuman darinya dan sebagainnya. Namun tetap saja terasa janggal setelah kejadian semalam.

Mata foxynya mengecek kearah jam, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum kepulangan anak itu.

Drrrttt...

SungMin langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada disampingnya.

_Oppa! Jemput aku sekarang di bandara ;)._

"Mwo!"

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun melirik 'buku' yang baru saja ia beli. 'Buku' yang membutuhkan ekstra perjuangan keras. Menguras waktu sehingga ia kehilangan beberapa jam kebersamaannya dengan Hyung tercintanya. Buku yang sudah menghancurkan harga masih bisa mengingat bagaimana raut shock yeoja-yeoja itu, bahkan sampai ada yang histeris ketika ia mengambilnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, Yeah… yang penting Itu semua tidak percuma.<p>

… Seringai andalanmu yang tercap 'mesum' itu mulai kau kembangkan. Tidak ada lagi serpihan kaset yang akan terhambur dikamarmu. Tidak akan ada lagi gadget kesayanganmu yang akan berada dalam fase 'terancam'.

Setelah memarkir mobil di garasi rumah, ia mengambil kantong belanjaannya melirik sebentar pada tumpukan buku yang kurang lebih berjumlah 15 itu. Seringainya makin berkembang. Sampul buku yang menampilkan 2 orang namja yang sedang melakukan backhug dengan kemeja yang berantakan.

_AFTER I GET DRUNK ON YOU, karya Minami Haruka. BBC(Be Boy Comics)*_

Khekhekhekhee….

…. Komik YAOI.

Segera ia masuk kerumah, berupaya mungkin tidak bertemu dengan si pujaan hati sebelum 'buku-buku' itu berada dalam tempat yang paling aman.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Oppa~~~"

Kyuhyun langsung membeku dipintu depan, suara yeoja yang terdengar manja itu berasal dari ruang keluarga rumahnya. Dan saat ini, Cuma SungMinlah tuan rumah dirumah itu.

… Tidak mungkin…

Dengan tergesa ia berlari masuk. Dan tubuh itu kembali membeku menemukan sesosok yeoja cantik berkulit cokelat susu tengah duduk bersama 'suami'nya.

"Dia **sepupumu **itu Oppa!", Yeoja yang ternyata memilik tubuh tinggi itu langsung berdiri, "Annyeong… Aku YeojaChingu-nya SungMin Oppa dari Amerika :D !".

Bruuk!

Kantong bersisi 'buku-buku' itu langsung lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Pikiran pemuda itu langsung terasa kosong, tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekati SungMin, menarik kerah kemeja cokelatnya sehingga tubuh namja manis itu terangkat keatas.

Cup~~~

Bukan hanya kecupan ringan, Kyuhyun bahkan menghisap kecil bibir plump itu. Sosok yang diciumpun tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Sekali lagi, tubuhnya terasa lemas, pikirannya menjadi kacau.

Setelah mungkin sekitar 2 menit, Kyuhyun melepas sentuhannya itu. Membiarkan tubuh SungMIn yang merosot kesofa dengan lemas. Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam yeoja yang nampaknya sangat terkejut melihat pemandangn live itu.

"Mianhae, Noona. kau harus putus dengannya. Karena dia sudah menikah denganku!"

.

T.B.C

* ada yang pernah baca komik yaoi ini?… Aku sudah! Sampai-sampai ngumpulin karya-karya Minami Haruka. Khekhekhekhe… (ketularan yadongnya Hyukkie Oppa )

Mianhae, lama banget updatenya. Soalnya habis final dan sekarang persiapan dinas kerumah sakit, jadi lagi sibuk praktik T.T. Dan lagi rasa kekecewaan saya sama Oppa Evil SuJu kita, membuat saya merasa malas untuk menulis sesuatu tentang dirinya. Tapi berkat KyuMin Moment di SS4, mulai membangkitkan semangat ku lagi :D ditambah ripiuuu dari readers semua :D. Oh yah? di SS4 SiMin Mometnya banyak juga! Omoona, Hld lagi tergila-gila sama couple ini :D

Balesan Review:

Parkyoonha Evil Princess: Haha. Okay, Chingu. Tokoh itu akan muncul kok, walau hanya sekilas mungkin :D. Gomawo untuk dukungannya chingu :*.

Myblackfairy : Gomawo dah Ripiu Chingu… M-pregnya ditunggu yah ;)

Lee Tae Ri : Ne chingu, ingin buat Wookie yang mesum, bosen liat Wookie yang polos, diakan aslinya jahil khekhekhe (sebangsa Kyu). Gomawo dah Ripiu Chingu :D

MiEunMinWook : SiMin Momentnya disimpan dulu yah Chingu, fokus dulu sama hubungan couple lain mungkin :D. Gomawo dah ripiuuu ;*

Sung Hye Ah : Gomawo dah ripiuu dan semangatnya buat bang epil Chinguu :D

Kang Rae Mi : WookMin dong chingu :D. Ne, ChangMin adiknya Yunho- adik iparnya Jaejoong . Tuh mulai muncul pair-pair untuk para namja mesumnya Chingu ;).

rainy hearT : Umin dah lembut kok Chingu, Lembut versi martial art :D. Gomawo dah ripiuu ;*.

widiwMin : /…. Hld upayain daah akan banyak pair nanti supaya dapat banyak kecup :O… hahaha. Gomawo dah ripiiuuu :*

JiYoo861015 : Mereka semuakan sebangsa Chingu :D. Gomawo dah ripiiiuu yah :*.

doradora dongdong : KyuMin moment disini kurang nggak? Pair lain udah nongol2 dikit khekhkhe… :D. Gomawo dah ripiiu :D

Kyuminyeeunhae 968 : Akankah ada NC? Tanyakan pada pair utama-coret-, pada SungMin Oppa, Karena kalau sama Kyu mah sudah pasti jawabannya iya :D. Gomawo dah Ripiuuu :*

Saeko Hichoru : Mesummnya udah sifat dari lahir Chingu #dicekik Kyuhyun. Gomawo dah ripiuuu yah :*

Kim Kwangwook : Gomawo dah ripiiuuu Chinguuu :*.

Blacksmile4ever: Setuju. Jayakan Kyu yang menderita! #Diinjek sparKyu .Makasih dah nungguin Fanfic abal ini Chingu… I loph you full lah :D. Gomawo dah ripiiuuu Yah :*

Schagarin : Kalau tertutup terus Kyuhyun bakal bunuh diri sesudah membunuhku Chingu :D. Gomawo dah ripiiu yah

Hyunyoungie: Udah lanjut Chingu, Gomawo dah ripiuu yah :D

park soohwa: Gomawo dah ripiuuu :*

yuminnie: Ini udah Update chingu walau nggak kilat T.T… Gomawo dah ripiiuu.

Viie BabyKyumin : Hahaha… Gomawo sudah ripiiu yah ;)

No Name: Mianhae updatenya lama T.T, Gomawo dah ripiiu…

Terima kasih juga yang sudah Review **'Can't open up my lips', ** ada yang minta sekuel yah? Hld Usahain aja, tapi nggak janji XD. Dan dari Vote antara EunMin dan JungMin, banyak yang minta JungMin , tunggu sebentar yah chingu, tinggal dikit lagi selesai kok :D.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca cerita ini :*

Contact:

HldSiren (Twitter). Hld Hana SungMinnie (FB).

Seperti biasa…

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

"Mianhae, Noona. kau harus putus dengannya. Karena dia sudah menikah denganku!".

…..

"Ma…Mati kau MESUUUM!"

Brak! Bruuk! Dug!

"Hwaaa!" Jeritan pilu Cho Kyuhyun mengawali lanjutan kisah ini :D

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, SNSD berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast:**

Cho Ahra, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, ChangMin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Jaejoong, Yunho,Taemin, Minho dan akan terus bertambah :D

**Pair:**

KYUMIN! SiMin, HenMin, YunJae, dan akan terus bertambah XD

**Rated: **

Still T :D

**Genre :**

Romance; Humor;Drama

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya .

.

Biru keungu-unguan.

Itulah warna yang menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun, terutama dibagian perutnya. Yah, seperti biasa, warna hasil kreasi dari namja manis yang berstatus sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"H-fft…"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal kearah yeoja yang terlihat menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Berusaha mengabaikan yeoja yang menjadi penyebab utama ia seperti itu, ia menoleh kearah 'suami' manisnya yang tengah membakar sesuatu didapur.

… Komik yaoi miliknya.

Barang yang sudah susah-susah ia dapatkan. Waktu, uang dan harga diri yang sudah ia pertaruhkan kini telah menjadi abu bersama kemarahan si pembakar.

Ia tidak memprotes sedikitpun, karena takut akan menyulut kemarahan namja ahli martial art itu. Hanya diam menyaksikan benda yang belum sempat disentuhnya itu dimakan api dengan wajah merana. Wajah yang membuat yeoja tinggi disana tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Sooyoungie! Berhentilah tertawa. Semua ini juga karena kau tahu!", Gerutu SungMin, masih dengan kegiatan membakar barang ' porno' milik bocah SMA!.

"Hfftt… Oo…Ppa… Haahahaha… Suamimu hebat Oppa! wkwkwkw", Yeoja bernama Choi SooYoung itu tidak bisa membenduk tawanya lagi.

Kembali Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat prilaku yeoja yang menertawainya. Yeoja yang awalnya mengaku sebagai yeojachingu dari suaminya, sumber utama dari lebam yang diterimanya. Yeoja yang ternyata teman dekat SungMin selama di Amerika. yang menjadi teman curhat SungMin selama ini. Yeoja yang nekat kembali korea, Negara asalnya, hanya untuk melihat 'suami' temannya.

'Awas saja! Aku pasti membalasmu suatu saat nanti!', Dendam sang titisan Iblis itu.

"Bersihkan abu-abu itu nanti setelah makan!", Titah SungMin setelah selesai membakar 'buku-buku' itu yang dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal ia duduk disamping SooYoung tepat dihadapan bocah yang telah berani menciumnya tadi!, "Grrr… Mesum, genit! Gatal!", Runtuknya pada Namja yang tertunduk takut dihadapannya.

SooYoung kembali tertawa mendengar makian SungMin, "Hahaha… Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupanmu dengannya… Wkwkwkw"

"Sudahlah SooYoungie… Makan saja makananmu".

SungMin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencoba menggenggam sumpit dengan ia beteul-betul menghajar bocah itu tadi.

Ia mengangkat mangkuk nasinya, memilih duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Menarik sumpit bocah SMA itu, kemudian mulai menyumpit makanan.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat SungMin yang menyodorkan makanan padanya. "Aish!, Buka mulutmu bodoh!", Bentak namja manis itu.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menyantap makanan itu, walaupun itu sayur. Ia tidak memepermasalahkannya, karena tiba-tiba semua makanan itu menajdi 100 kali lebih nikmat.

"Ciee… Mesranya~~~", Goda SooYoung.

"Urus saja makananmu Choi SooYoung!".

…

"Mwo! Dia akan bermalam disini!", Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Yeoja itu akan tinggal disini walau Cuma 1 malam.

"Hm… Dia akan tidur dikamar di lantai 1." Terang SungMin sambil membawa selimut bersih kekamar yang dimaksud diikuti SooYoung dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. "Ya! Kau bocah. Apa-apaan matamu itu?", Seru Sooyoung, "Aku hanya tidur 1 malam disini, kenapa kau semenyebalkan itu sih!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Yeoja tiang listrik!"

"Ya! Mana sopan santunmu!"

"Aissh… Kalian ini!", SungMin menodorong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat SooYoungie. Besok kita cerita lagi".

"G'night Yeobo", Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, ketika akan berpisah dengan SungMin untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan tarikan dari ujung kaosnya. Ia menoleh ragu.

SungMin terlihat gelisah, ia tidak memandang mata cokelat yang kini menatapnya bingung. Ia menarik tangan Namja itu kemudian memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Tempelkan pada luka-lukamu", Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, "Kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku menempelkannya Hyung~~~" Godanya.

"Diam Kau messum!"

Ia melangkah mendekati daun pintu SungMin, merapatkan tubuhnya, "Aku ingin minta maaf atas ciuman tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu",Lirihnya pelan, "Mianhae".

SungMin membungkus tubuh yang berbalut dress pink itu dengan selimut tebalnya. Bergerak gelisah dan bingung. Yah, ia bingung. Sesaat yang lalu, ia bisa merasakan kemarahannya yang luar biasa karena ciuman tadi. Namun kini perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Sempat ia merasa bersalah akan luka-luka yang diderita Kyuhyun. Namun kini persaan itu hilang juga. Yang tersisa hanya rasa kesal seperti biasanya ketika Kyuhyun menggodanya. Dan juga perasaan aneh, ketika Kyuhyun meminta maaf padanya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Cih! Bocah itu pintar memainkan perasaanku!"

.

.

.

"MWOOO!"

Segera Kyuhyun menutup telinganya, ke-empat namja dihadapannya ini tidak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kiss!"

"Kau mencium SungMin Hyung!"

"Bagian mana yang memar sekarang?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal, "Ne. Aku menciumnya. Dan apa jalanku yang sedikit terseok-seok itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu Wookie.",Ketusnya. Rasanya selama ini Wookie hanya memperhatikan memarnya.

"Dan bagaimana rasanya?", ulang Donghae menuntut jawaban.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa lembut itu. Aku… terlalu emosi".

Penyesalan.

Kata itu yang langsung tertangkap dari nada bicara Kyuhyun.

Pluk…

Zhoumi menepuk kepala Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak rambut cokelat itu, "Jadiii… sekarang kau harus lebih menjaga emosimu lagikan".

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. Biar semua orang +readers selalu menganggapnya mesum, genit, gatal atau apapun itu, tapi untuk ciuman semalam, jujur ia tidak menyukainya. Itu bukan ciuman yang selalu ia harapkan, ciuman yang terjadi berdasarkan emosi dan egonya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlima pergi keacara Festival music yang akan di universitas Yunho Hyung?", Tawar ChangMin.

Wookie dan Donghae langsung menatap namja tinggi itu dengan mata berbinar, "Setuju!"

"Noona-noona disana pasti cantik-cantik".

"Cih. Dasar playboy ikan amis.", Ejek Wookie, "Aku sih mau lihat penampilan SungMin Hyung~~~"

"Shireo!", Mendengar nama 'Suami'nya di sebut-sebut membuat Kyuhyun langsung bereaksi.

Wookie dan Donghae langsung memasang wajah cemberut, "Dasar pelit".

"Possessive Kyu", Sepertinya ChangMin akan mengganti nama kontak Kyu dengan sebutan ini.

Zhoumi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pertengkarang kecil itu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah tidak terpuruk lagi.

"Kyuhyun Oppa~~~", Seorang yeoja cantik datang menghampiri kerumunan namja itu, "Katakan padaku kalau berita itu tidak benar?".

Kelima namja disana sontak sedikit menegang.

'Jangan-jangan ketahuan!'

"Err- Berita apa Suzy-ah?".

Yeoja cantik itu sedikit tersipu ketika Donghae bertanya padanya, "U..um, kemarin beberapa siswi katanya melihat Kyuhyun Oppa di toko buku".

Keempat namja disana menngernyit bingung,, apa yang salah jika seseorang ke toko buku?. sedangkan Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah dapat menduga arah pembicaraan itu, 'Yeoja benar-benar cerewet!'

Suzy terlihat ragu, "Oppa membeli komik yaoi.. ani, HARD YAOI", Ujarnya penuh penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir. Dan entah kenapa yeoja kini menatapnya dengan penuh-umm- binar?

"Ooh… Begitu".

Suzy mengernyit bingung, ketika mendapatkan respon yang bagitu datar dari mereka.

…

"Jadi… Sebulan ini hubungan kalian masih rahasia?". SungMin mengangguk pelan.

SooYoung memperhatikan namja manis yang sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya itu, "Jadi Siwon Oppa masih belum tahu?"

"Ne. Asalakan kau tidak memberitahunya".

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini mulut ember, biarpun ia Oppa-ku, aku ini masih bisa jaga rahasia kok", Ujar SooYoung ketus, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata ia lebih mesum dibandingkan ceritamu… Hihihi", candanya mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sangat mesum", Tanggap SungMin malas.

Yeoja cantik kembali membalik-balik majalah, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka juga kau bisa bertahan selama sebulan bersama namja tipe seperti itu.", SooYoung dapat merasakan pandangan bingung SungMin padanya, "Aku tahu kau straight. Dan jujur menerima telepon darimu yang mengatakan kau menikah dengan namja membuatku terkejut setengah mati.".

"Yeah… ku maklumi itu, aku saja terkejut".

SooYoung tersenyum kecil, "Tapi ada yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi.", Yeoja itu semakin tersenyum lebar melihat namja manis menatapnya semakin bingung, "Hubunganmu dengannya yang ternyata terjalin 'harmonis'".

...

Makan malam itu terlihat tenang. Suasana yang sangat SungMin rindukan itu kini terasa aneh. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang mencuri pandang padanya, ataupun segala gombalan tidak penting. Namja itu terlihat tertunduk sambil memakan makanannya.

"Err- Apa lukamu sudah baikan?", Tanya SungMin basa-basi yang hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu merasa kesal. "Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih. Sakit?".

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa ini masalah ciuman kemarin?". Dari gerak tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin gelisah, SungMin sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sudah tidak marah, err—masih sih—Sedikit."

"Mianhae.. Hyung".

"Kau tahu. Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku ingin melempar piring ini kekapalamu itu!".

Perkataan SungMin sontak membuat Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut, "Padahal aku sudah tulus loh. Kejam banget~~~".

"Tulus? Nggak cocok", Ejek SungMin.

"Jadi aku lebih cocok menjadi sosok yang mesum gitu. Aaah, Minnie Chagi menyukaiku yang seperti itu eoh?", Godanya dengan seringai jahil.

SungMin mendengus, kemana tadi sosok yang terlihat rapuh dan sedih."Ya! Jangan besar kepala kau, Mesum!"

"Tuh kan. Yeobo-ku lebih bersemangat denganku yang mesum seperti ini~~~"

"Mesum! Genit! Centil!", Setelah meneguk segelas air ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae… Yeobo~~~", Ucapan yang selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan. "Hffft… Kau memang yang terbaik Hyung".Yah, hanya dengan menggoda Cho SungMin, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan segala perasaan negativenya pergi entah kemana.

SungMin berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, tapi ketika sudah berada didalam kamar serba pinknya, ia terdiam dan ia tersenyum kecil.

Tunggu!

Kok rasanya ia semakin melemah pada bocah MESUM itu!

"_Hubunganmu dengannya yang ternyata terjalin 'harmonis'"._

Bruk!

SungMin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan membungkus tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut pinknya.

"Aigoo… Apa yang terjadi denganku!". Ia terdiam sejenak, berpikir sejak kapan pertahanannya mulai mengendur, "Sejak pertengakaran itu?", SungMin menggeleng pelan, "Hmmm… Sejak bocah itu merawatnya?", ia menggeleng-lagi. Ia sendiri kelihatan bingung.

"AIsh! Bocah itu benar-benar mengerikan!".

.

.

.

"_Aku pergi cepat. bye"_

"Yeah… pagi ini juga", Kyuhyun meminum segelas susu dan menarik sepotong roti bakar yang sudah disiapkan. Sudah 2 hari ini ia selalu makan sendiri, tanpa ada sesosok namja manis yang selalu ia goda itu. Kemarin namja manis itu terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka hari ini.

Setidaknya kini SungMin selalu menyempatkan memasakkannya makanan.

* * *

><p>Drrttt...<p>

From : Ahra Noona.

Subject: -

Aku akan mengunjungi kalian besok. Aku akan mengajak Hana juga, SungMin-ah pasti senang.

* * *

><p>Drrrtt…<p>

From : Playboy ikan teri.

Subject: -

Ya! Kau dimana kita sudah ditaman. Cepat kalau tidak mau kita duluan yang bertemu SungMin Hyung!

…Tentu saja ia tidak maukan.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berangkat ketaman, ketempat ia akan bertemu dengan teman-teman 'sebangsa'nya untuk berangkat ketempat festival music dan budaya. Tempat Minnie Chagi-nya berada.

.

ZhouRy

.

ZhouMi memijit pelan pelipisnya, merasa pusing akan keberadaan keempat temannya yang langsung menghilang ketika mereka sampai ketempat festival diadakan. Sebenarnya ia sudah dapat menebak dimana keberadaan mereka.

ChangMin dan Wookie: Berkeliling warung makanan tradisional yang ada.

Donghae : Berkeliling mencari Noona cantik.

Kyuhyun: Yeah, pastinya namja yang satu ini sedang mencari keberadaan pasangan hidupnya.

Sedikit menghela napas, ia mencoba menenangkan diri, sepertinya ia harus berkeliling difestival ini sendirian sampai sore.

Braak!

"Aishh…"

Zhoumi hanya terdiam melihat sesosok namja mungil yang baru saja terjatuh karena menabrak tubuhnya tanpa ada niat membantunya sedikitpun.

Merasa terabaikan, namja mungil itu langsung berdiri, menatap tajam pada Zhoumi, walau harus mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi lagi, mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Ya! Tiang listrik Sialan!", Geramnya kesal.

"Mochi.. ?" Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Zhoumi ketika melihat wajah bulat nan putih milik namja mungil itu yang langsung terucap begitu saja.

Wajah putih itu kini memerah karena kesal, "Tidak meminta maaf malah mengataiku MOCHI!".

Dug!. Satu pukulan telak di perut Zhoumi membuat namja tinggi itu meringis kecil.

"Mwo! Henry apa yang kau lakukan!", Kalau saja namja cantik itu tidak menghentikan namja mungil yang ternyata Henry, pasti namja mungil itu sudah melontat sebuah tinjuan lagi.

"Dia yang mulai duluan Karam!", Geram Henry.

Namja cantik bernama Karam itu masih berusaha menahan Henry, "Aigoo… Kau bisa dapat masalah dari Han-gege kalau begini.", Dengan sedikit bersusah payah Karam menarik Tubuh Henry menjauh dari Zhoumi.

Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya menatap kepergian 2 namja itu sambil meringis kecil, kecil-kecil kekuatannya kuat juga.

.

HaeHyuk

.

"Appo~~~" Ringis Donghae memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah karena tamparan yang baru saja ia terima. "Huu… Tidak kusangka HyoMin ada disini juga".

Kini ia ada duduk disebuah bangku, meringis kecil merasakan pipinya yang masih berdenyut-denyut akibat tamparan yeoja yang berstatus salah satu kekasihnya yang mendapatinya menggoda seorang yeoja.

"Mwo! Merah!"

Donghae langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakkan yang tiba-tiba terdengar , ia langsung menoleh kekanan dan mendapati seorang namja mirip..errr- monyet yang sedang menatapnya prihatin sambil memakan ice cream berwarna pink.

"Aigoo… Sepertinya HyoMin Noona menamparmu begitu keras yah", Ujarnya.

Donghae semakin terkejut, apa banyak orang yang sudah melihat hal memalukan tadi!

Namja mirip..errr- monyet itu kini dengan santai duduk disamping Dongahe, "Nih. Dari pada membeli es yang tidak enak lebih baik sekalian ice creamkan?".

Donghae mengerjap melihat sebungkus ice cream ditangannya, "Ha…Haha…Hahaha.. Awww", Karena terlalu lebar tertawa ia lupa akan pipinya yang memerah.

"Ya! Malah tertawa. Cepat tempelkan! Setelah itu kau bisa memakannya. Hehehe"

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil sambil menempelkan bungkusan ice cream itu kepipi kanannya. Menggunakan ice cream untuk mengompres tamparan dipipinya, itu ide terunik yang pernah ia dengar!.

"Aku baru lihat HyoMin Noona marah besar seperti itu loh. Menyeramkan", Ujar Namja mirip..errr- monyet itu masih dengan ice cream ditangannya.

"Yeah, Yeoja memang menyeramkan", Tanggap Donghae.

"Kau juga sih jadi playboy. Dasar. Pantas saja wajahmu agak lonjong, pasti sering ditampar yeoja."

Donghae tidak dapat menahan tawanya, ucapan polos nan jujur dari namja disampingnya itu mengerikan tapi lucu XD.

"Aigooo… Waktu istirahatku selesai.",Namja mirip..errr- Monyet itu langsung berdiri, "Bye. Jangan lupa makan ice creamnya sebelum meleleh".

Donghae menatap kepergian namja berambut pirang itu sambil terkekeh kecil, "Namja yang menarik~~~".

.

YeWook

.

"Aigoo~~~ Kemana si rakus itu pergi!", Sungut Wookie ketika mendapati ChangMin menghilang-lagi dari sampingnya. Tuh anak kalau lihat makanan enak langsung pergi tanpa jejak dan selalu muncul kembali tiba-tiba. Ajaib!.

Wookie mengendarkan pandangannya, mencari makanan unik yang mungkin bisa ia coba masak dirumah nanti, dan pilihannya jatuh pada warung kecil dihadapannya. Makanan Indonesia.

Irisan daging sapi yang di masak dengan rempah-rempah kental sehingga berwarna cokelat tua. Aromanya begitu menggoda. Ia memesan satu porsi kecil makanan itu, setelahnya ia berdiri tepat didepan warung tersebut mulai mencoba merasakan .

"Eummm… Cabainya terasa, umm… empuk"

"Dan juga sedikit asam karena… umm.. mungkin lemon?"

Wookie langsung tersontak kaget ketika mendapati sesosok namja dengan santainya berdiri disampingnya dan mencuri beberapa irisan daging. Namja yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui, si namja aneh berkura-kura.

"Hahai… Mungil!", Sapa namja aneh itu masih dengan mencopoti makanan Wookie.

"Ya!", Wookie langsung menyembunyikan kotak makanannya, "Namja aneh… berkura-kura".

Namja aneh itu sepertinya mengabaikan panggilan aneh yang diberikan Wookie, ia hanya menatap Wookie, membuat si namja mungil itu sedikit gugup.

"Omoo! Kau benar-benar membawa kura-kura kemana-mana?", Wookie melirik kearah aquarium mini yang ditenteng namja aneh itu seperti keranjang.

Namja aneh itu menganggung kecil, pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari mata Wookie.

'Kenapa ia terus menatapku!'

Wookie semakin kikuk ketika tangan namja aneh itu terjulus mendekati wajahnya, tangan yang ternyata memiliki jari-jari mungil itu menyentuh perlahan ujung bibirnya, menghapus bumbu masakan yang masih tersisa dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menjilat kecil ibu jarinya.

"Enak", Ujarnya pendek sebelum pergi meninggalkan Wookie yang membatu dengan wajah memerah.

"Hellooo~~~ Wookie… Wokiieeee…" ChangMin mengernyit bingung mendapati temannya yang berdiri kaku ditengah jalan. "Wookiee!", Jeritnya dengan suara tinggi miliknya membuat namja mungil itu langsung mengerjap bingung, "Kau kenapa pabo?"

Wookie hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian melangkah pergi dalam diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

.

KyuMin

.

Ada yang bertanya dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun? Sekarang ia tengah mengintip SungMin dari jauh, memeprhatikan segala tindakan SungMin. Tidak berani mendekat, karena ia tahu itu hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi SungMin yang tengah mempersiapkan segala keperluan show. Yeah, mari kita-skip- tindakan tidak penting namja satu ini.

.

Seperti perkiraan ZhouMi, akhirnya keempat namja yang sempat ia nyatakan 'hilang' itu berkumpul kembali di sebuah taman besar dengan panggung besar ditengahnya. Yeah, acara Festival musiknya akan dimulai.

ChangMin hanya mengernyit bingung menatap kelakuan keempat sahabatnya yang aneh, Donghae dan Zhoumi yang cekikian sendiri, Wookie yang tumben diam dengan wajah memerah dan aah- Yang ini ia sudah sering lihat, Kyuhyun dengan seringai mesum nan evilnya sambil memperhatikan ponsel miliknya.

Mereka berlima memilik berdiri dibagian depan, mengabaikan beberapa yeoja yang melirik-lirik kearah mereka. Nah ini juga yang aneh, biasanya Donghae akan langsung tebar pesona, atau Zhoumi yang akang tersenyum 1000 watt yang membuat yeoja-yeoja itu diam, namun kini mereka terlihat mengabaikannya.

Festival dibuka dengan penampilan grup yeoja-yeoja cantik yang menamai diri mereka T-ara, membawakan lagu lovey dovey dengan shuffle dance yang keren. Selanjutnya beberapa music tradisional. Setelahnya penampilan dance seorang namja yang membuat Donghae melotot kaget.

Namja mirip..errr- Monyet yang tadi kini berdiri dipanggung dengan keren ia mulai melakukan dance energik.

"Waaaw… Hyukkie Hyung kereen!", Donghae langsung menengok kearah ChangMin, "Kau mengenalnya?". ChangMing mengangguk, "Dia sering datang kerumah untuk berlatih dance dengan Yunho Hyung". Penampilan solo dance itu berakhir. Dan tiba-tiba suara jeritan yeoja-yeoja terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun dkk langsung menutup telinga.

Sesosok namja cantik berjalan ketengah panggung. Dengan seringai licik ia menatap kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang mulai berhisteris ria, "Siapa selanjutnya, Girls?"

"SUPER JUNIOR!"

"SUPER JUNIOR!"

"MINNIE CHAGI!", Mari abaikan teriakkan yang ini.

Namja cantik, Kim Heechul, tersenyum lebar, "It's Show Time!" Teriakan terakhir Heechul sebelum kembali kebelakang panggung.

"KYAAA! Choi Siwoooonn!" Teriak yeoja itu melihat Siwon yang pertama muncul dengan hanya menggunakan jas yang terbuka memeprlihatkan abs banggaannya. Namja itu langsung duduk dikursi Drummer memainkan stick-nya.

"Sok banget", Cibir Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Kyaaa! Henry Lau!". Kini seorang namja mungil masuk dengan menggunakan kaus oblong berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, ia berjalan kepanggung sambil membawa biola.

"Kau juga!", Kyuhyun kembali mencibir.

Zhoumi terdiam tidak mendengar cibiran Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyangka namja yang tadi meninjunya itu sudah kuliah? bukannya tadi namja imut itu menggunakan seragam sekolah?. Tapi bukan itu saja yang mengganggu pikirannya melainkan namja mungil itu yang kini berdiri dengan biola yang sudah siap, membuatnya tampak manis.

"YESUUUUNG!". Wookie membatu melihat namja aneh berkura-kura itu melangkah ketengah panggung, kali ini tanpa kura-kura. Namja aneh yang ternyata bernama yesung(?) itu berdiri tanpa ekspresi ditengah panggung sambil memegang mike yang sudah terpasang.

"LEE SUNGMIN!", Kyuhyun spontan ikut berteriak ketika namja manis itu yang naik, namja manis itu tersenyum kecil, dan mulai bersiap dengan gitar.

"Ommoo! Manisnya~~~", Kyuhyun sudah stand by dengan ponselnya.

"TAN HANGENG!", Sang Leader akhirnya keluar dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Setelah semua telah bersiap, Hangeng langsung member aba-aba pada Henry untuk memulai. Namja mungil itu langsung menggesekkan bownya, membuat alunan musik lembut.

Jantung Zhoumi berdetak cepat, ia tahu alunan ini, alunan yang selalu ia dengarkan setiap malam.

Jelang beberapa detik suara petikan bass Hangeng terdengar, bersatu dalam alunan alunan lembut yang sudah dibuat Henry.

Yesung menarik napas sejenak, "ARE YOU READY?".

"YEESSS!" Balasan dari para Yeoja itu bagai sebuah tanda, Siwon langsung menghentak dengan permainan drumnya dan SungMin yang mulai memainkan gitarnya. Suara alunan lembut Henry dan Hangeng pun langsung berubah cepat. Yeah! Pesta baru dimulai!.

.

SungMin tersenyum senang, akhirnya latihan yang beberapa minggu ini menguras tenaga berakhir dengan baik.

"Umin Gege, kau berkeringat", Henry dengan lembut mulai menghapus peluh didahi SungMin sambil melempar tatapan kemenangan pada namja berotot dibelakang SungMin.

Siwon hanya tersenyum ramah, " Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap pulang Henry. Anak sekolah tidak boleh tidur malam loh?".

"Benar. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau bersiap pulang Henry-ah", Saran bijak SungMin yang semakin membuat Henry mengutuk Siwon dalam hati.

Henry menggeleng, "Ani! Aku mau ikut!", Serunya, namun sebuah jitakan langsung mendarat dikepalanya., "Aww!... Han-Gege!".

"Kau harus pulang.", Titah sang Leader.

Henry merengut kesal, apalagi mendapati Siwon yang tersenyum senang.

Drrrt….

_Si Mesum Evil _

Yeah… Panggilan dari neraka.

Dengan enggan SungMin langsung pergi kesudut ruangan yang sepi, "Ada apa?".

"_Aku ada diluar Hyung. Orang-orang ganas itu nggak mengizinkanku masuk bertemu denganmu T.T"_

'Baguslah',Pikir SungMin senang. "Jika kau bermaksud menungguku, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku ada perayaan bersama ".

"_Mwo!... Kau tidak mau merayakannya denganku saja. Berdua, makam malam romantis, Hyung!"._

"Tentu saja… Tidak".

"_Aish! jangan pulang malam dan pokoknya kau berhutang Dinner padaku. Dan lagi, jangan dekat-dekat sama namja cinta berpipi tembem itu!"_

SungMin mendesah kecil, "Namanya Henry,Kyu. Ia tidak ikut perayaan".

"_Baguslah dan aku tidak peduli tentang namanya. Oh yah, Apa namja yang suka pamer otot-otot itu tidak ikut juga?"_

"Siwon?. Dia , … Aku dipanggil, Bye". SungMin segera mematikan ponselnya, karena ia tahu bocah berstatus 'suami'nya itu pasti akan mendumel nggak jelas lagi.

Tanpa SungMin sadari sepasang mata terus memperhatikan dirinya yang berada dipojok ruangan.

.

"Ya! Minnie Hyung!", Seru Kyuhyun kesal mendapati sambungan telepon telah terputus. "Apa aku bintuti saja?" Ia langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tapi kalau ketahuan Minnie Hyung, kami bisa bertengkar lagi. Atau aku bisa menerobos masuk dan menyeretnya pulang?"

"Yang terjadi, kau yang akan dilempar keluar", ChangMin langsung mematahkan rencana Kyuhyun, "Dan sebaiknya kita pu—Mi!", Seru ChangMin mendapati Zhoumi telah beberapa langkah menjauh dari mereka. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada keperluan penting. Kalian pulang saja duluan".

"Hu-uh!", ChangMin merengut kesal, sekarang dirinya ditinggalkan bersama Kyuhyun yang masih berkeluh kesah dan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam dengan wajah aneh yang terkadang bersemu merah. Donghae? Ia telah pulang bersama salah satu Noona cantik. "Baiklah orang-orang aneh. Kita harus pulang", Baru saja ChangMin ingin menarik Ryeowook, namja itu telah di tarik oleh seseorang kearah lain.

"Dia akan pulang denganku".

ChangMin dan Kyuhyun langsung melongo melihat Vokalist dari Super Junior itu menarik Ryeowook yang membatu pergi.

"Wookie kenal dia?".

ChangMin mendelikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu".

….

Henry kearah halte sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya,Ia sangat ingin mengikuti perayaan itu, bersama Gege kesayangannya yang manis dan imut bergembira dan berkaraoke semua itu tidak dapat terjadi, hanya karena ia masih sekolah!, diskriminasi pada seseorang yang ingin dewasa!

Kekesalannya semakain besar mengingat bahwa Siwon pun ada disana, membuat tubuhnya seolah terbakar. Ditambah ia harus pulang sendiri ketika waktu mendekati tengah malam!. Semoga saja masih ada Bis yang tersisa.

Dan sebagai penutup dari segala penderitaan namja berusia 16 tahun itu, kini ia diikuti oleh orang yang paling menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Sih", Sungut Zhoumi sambil mendorong motor balap berwarna merah miliknya.

"Kau yang keras kepala! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!", Henry semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Zhoumi sedikit kesusahan mengejarnya karena ia harus menyeret motor.

Mengapa Zhoumi tidak menaikinya saja dan menyusul Henry?

Ia sudah mencobanya tadi. Dan itu tidak berhasil. Henry langsung melambatkan jalannya, sangat lambat sehingga membuatnya terkadang mendahului namja mungil itu. Bocah itu benar-benar licik!.

"Ya! Mochi!"

"Jangan panggil aku Mochi! Tiang Listrik!",

Zhoumi telag berhasil menyusul Henry yang langkahnya mulai melambat karena kelelahan, "Hossh… Aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai keapartementmu".

"Hee! Dari mana kau tahu aku tinggal di apartement?",

Oouhh… Sepertinya ia salah mengambil tindakan.

Henry menatap Zhoumi intens, "Kau menguntitku, eoh?", Tudingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!", Bantah Zhoumi, "Aku juga tinggal di apartement yang sama denganmu".

"Bohong!"

"Aku tinggal dilantai 7 no.213. Puas?".

Henry masih memberikan tatapan menyelidik, "Kau mencurigakan. Aku tidak percaya denganmu, apalagi mau di antar pulang olehmu, Tidak akan pernah!", Henry melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku mencurigakan?", Zhoumi pun mengikuti Henry, namja tinggi keturunan cina itu sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengantar namja didepannya itu. Ia sungguh tertarik untuk mengenal uuum, bisa kau katakana Idolanya, -berhubung ZhouMi selalu mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah fans dari seseorang yang selalu ia dengar permainan biolanya itu. Dan Zhoumi sangat yakin, namja didepannya adalah sosok itu.

"SungMin Hyung", Nama itu langsung memberikan pencerahan pada Zhoumi.

Dan sepertinya hal itu ber-efek pada namja didepannya yang langsung berhenti-lagi, "Kau mengenal Umin-gege?".

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menelponnya.", Ujar Zhoumi berusaha menyakinkan.

Sebenarnya kakinya sudah pegal dan ia tidak yakin apa ia masih bisa mendapatkan bis. Tapi harga dirinya begitu tinggi buat langsung menerima ajakan namja tinggi itu, tapi kalau sudah mengungkit nama Gege kesayangannya itu, ia rasa pasti akan berujung baik.

"Baiklah."

….

"Kenapa jalannya lambat sekali?".Tegur Ryeowook.

Sekarang dirinya bersama namja aneh yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya dan menggunakan motornya dengan seenak jidat. Malah dengan sesukanya menyuruh Wookie yang notabenenya pemilik motor berada dalam posisi penumpang?. Dan lihat namja aneh yang membawa motornya ini, mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan 30 KM/JAM?

WTH!

Jiwa pembalapnya memberontak! hei, standar kecepatannya itu 100 KM/JAM!.

"Percepat dikitlah!" Gerutunya sekeras mungkin.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar!"

Ryeowook semakin meraptkan tubuhnya dengan sipengendara, sedikit gugup sih, tapi dengan begini ia dapat didengar, "Tambah kecepatannya!".

"Kalau kau mau berujung dirumah sakit. Aku tidak terlalu tahu bawa motor!".

"MWO!", Ryeowook langsung memukul kepala besar Yesung, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau ngotot membawanya?".

"Supaya keren…Hehehe".

"Berhenti. Aku saja yang bawa!"

Ryeowook memandang sebal pada namja yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal sih", Gerutunya sambil menaiki motornya.

Yesung ikut menyusul, "Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren didepanmu, apa itu salah?"

DEG!.

Sumpah demi sesuatu banget! Jantung Wookie seakan mau copot mendengar penuturan itu. Aish! Pasti wajahnya sudah memerah semerah cabe rawit, apalagi ketika merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya. OMO! Dia saja tidak seperti itu tadi!.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam. Ayo jalan".

"Turun".

"Eh?"

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam, "Kau saja yang membawanya".

….

Kyuhyun sesekali memandang keluar jendela, memandangi jalan yang terlihat senggang mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidak peduli rasa kantuk yang menyergap, ia terus berusaha untuk terjaga, untuk memastikan bahwa namja manis MILIKNYA, akan pulang. Dan bagaimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak ketika 'suami'nya sedang berada diluar dengan seorang yang 'berbahaya'?.

Duduk di ruang tamu sambil memainkan PSP-nya menjadi pilihan pelipur lara, namja berusia 17 tahun itu.

Brrmmmm…

Suara mobil yang sepertinya berhenti didepan rumahnya, membuat Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya dan langsung keluar rumah.

...

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya,bermaksud mengantar SungMin sampai didepan pagar.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan", Desah SungMin.

"Melelahkan tapi menyenangkan", Tambah Siwon.

SungMin mengangguk pelan, rasa kantuk sudah menguasainya, "Aww!".

Spontan Siwon langsung mendekati Namja manis itu, ketika namja manis itu terlihat kesakitan sambil menggosokkan tangannya kemata.

"Mataku kemasukkan serangga!".

Siwon langsung menahan kedua lengan SungMin, "Jangan di gosok, itu akan semakin pedih. Biar aku tiup".

Setelah beberapa tiupan keras di bola matanya, SungMin mengerjap-ngerjap kecil, "Kurasa sudah leb- Kyuhyun!".

Brak.. Bruuk!.

SungMin memekik keras ketika Kyuhyun semakin melontarkan tinjuan pada tubuh Siwon yang terjatuh ketanah. Dengan segera ia menarik namja itu, memeluknya dari belakang mencoba mengunci pergerakkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dia menciummu!", Desis Kyuhyun tajam, "BRENGSEK!". Kyuhyun berontak lebih keras lagi, membuat SungMin terlihat kwalahan menghadapinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Siwonnie", Ujar SungMin pelan masih dengan Kyuhyun yang memberontak dalam pelukkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung", Siwon bangkit dari posisinya, menatap tajam kearah namja yang masih memakinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Pulanglah" Bujuk SungMin sambil menarik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah, "Mianhae".

….

BRUK!...

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, SungMin membanting tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau memukulnya!".

"Aku lihat Hyung! Dia menciummu!", Teriak Kyuhyun geram.

Mata SungMin menatap tajam, emosinya sudah dapat dibendung lagi, "Kenapa kau selalu mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkannya dulu! Dia tidak menciumku! Dan kau tidak perlu memukulnya seperti itu", Teriak SungMin marah, "Tidak bisa kau bersikap dewasa dalam mengambil tindakan! Aku muak Kyu!".

..Muak?.

Perkataan SungMin langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, kewarasan namja itu seperti sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi…" SungMin menjambak rambutnya pelan, rasa lelah dan kantuk membuatnya begitu terbawa emosi, "Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, jika kau seperti ini terus. Kekanak-kanakkan".

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat, dadanya begitu sakit akan penyesalan. Yah, seperti perkiraanya, dirinyalah yang akan menjadi kehancuran mereka. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa maupun menahan kepergian namja yang telah ia cintai selama 5 tahun itu.

"Mianhae…"

TBC…

Makasih buat chingudeul yang telah menyemangati saya sampai sekarang :D. Makin semangat updatenya karena makin banyak yang review :D, dan para readers yang ngedukung Hld lewat FB… I loph you lah :*….

PumpkinChoi, rainy hearT,MegaKyu, Han-RJ, BunnyMinnie,qminhee,dinlovekyumin, Han-RJ,Saeko Hichoru,yukiLOVESUNGMIN,choshikyumin,Bunny Ming,BarbeKyu,Cho Miku, bunny'skyumin, BlackMin,Dina LuvKyumin,Chikyumin,Jirania,yuminnie,tati joana,RizkaIwanda,LeeKMS,didot ming,Anon,Baby Kyumin,Leeyasmin,Kim Nuri Shfly.

Makasih… Makasih…Makaaaaaaaaaasiiiiiiiiiiiiih Sangat XD….

Untuk pertanyaan yukiLOVESUNGMIN: kita bahas di FB yuuk… supaya lebih enak share-nya ;). …

Kyuhyun disini seperti uke yah? Hahaha, mianhae, Kyu memang Hld buat manja, kekanak-kanakan, egois dan pervert. Hld hanya berusaha membayangin Kyu berusia 17 tahun dan merupakan anak bungus yang tentu sangat disayang oleh keluarganya.

Contact:

Fb: Hld Hana SungMinnie

Twit: HldSiren

Hld telah publish 3 Fanfic hari ini #promosi :

My Bad Husband

Gitar's Love (JungMin)

KyuMin Chibi Series "Sick".

Sebenarnya mau publis tanggal 21, bertepatan ultah :D, tapi modem menghancurkan semuanya! …..

Seperti biasa…

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Namja bermata sipit itu terkejut ketika mendapati SungMin tengah berada didepan pintunya, menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"SungMin-ah", Panggilnya.

"Aku akan menginap diapartementmu, Hyung. Bolehkan?", Tanya SungMin.

Tanpa ragu, Yesung langsung mengiring SungMin masuk, mengantarnya ke sebuah kamar yang memang selama ini biasa digunakan namja manis itu ketika berada dirumahmu. Namja pecinta kura-kura itu tidak mengajukan pertanyaan sedikitpun, ia hanya terus memperhatikan namja manis itu dalam diam.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan meninggalkanmu.".

SungMin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Setelah menutup pintu ber-cat hitam itu, Yesung tetap berdiri didepan pintu itu untuk beberapa detik kemudian berjalan menjauh.

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, SNSD berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast:**

Cho Ahra, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, ChangMin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Jaejoong, Yunho,Taemin, Minho dan akan terus bertambah :D

**Pair:**

KYUMIN! SiMin, HenMin, YunJae, dan akan terus bertambah XD

**Rated: **

Still T :D

**Genre :**

Romance; Humor;Drama

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya . So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey?. Sekali lagi. Tidak suka Pair ataupun sesuatu dari fanfic ini, silahkan jangan meneruskan membacanya! Silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini! Jangan merusak mata anda jika anda tidak menyukainya.

.

…

"Tuan muda… Ini air hangatnya", Seorang pelayan wanita tertunduk sambil membawa sebaskom air dan menaruhnya kesebuah meja kaca dipojok ruangan besar itu, "Apa saya tidak perlu memanggil dokter Cha?".

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh kembali kekamarmu,Shin Ahjumma".

Wanita tua itu menunduk kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri memandang kota malam seoul dari kaca besar.

Sebuah luka kecil terlihat membiru diujung kanan bibirnya dan memar kecil ditulang pipinya. Seharusnya luka-luka itu langsung dikompres dengan air hangat yang telah dibawakan oleh pelayannya, namun pikirannya masih mengenang kejadian yang membuat luka itu.

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan SungMin Hyung dengan namja itu?", Desisnya.

Mata hitamnya menatap tajam kearah lautan cahaya dibawah sana. Menahan emosi yang bergejolak didalam dadanya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Oppa?".

Seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi memasuki kamarnya. Dengan santai ia mendudukkan diri ditempat tidur king size disana. "Padahal adik satu-satunya sudah datang dari jauh, kau bahkan tidak menyapanya lebih dulu", Sungutnya.

"Mianhae", Ujar Siwon, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja yang sedang merengut di kasurnya, "Aku terlalu sibuk Sooyoungie. Kau kesini pun bukan karena rindu pada Oppamu yang satu inikan".

Wajah merengut Sooyoung terganti cengiran lebar, "hehehe… Aku rindu juga sama Oppa kok".

"Kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba, pasti karena sesuatukan?".

SooYoung memilih membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur empuk itu, "Tentu. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan".

Lesung pipi namja berotot itu muncul, memastikan dirinya yang tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak mau memberitahukan padaku?".

"Tentu saja tidak!".

"Sudah kuduga. Kau lebih menyayanginya dibanding Oppamu ini", Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck", SooYoung medecak pelan, "Kita sama Oppa".

...

Cho Ahra menatap rumah besar dihadapannya, tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan aura kelam yang menguar dari rumah itu.

"Kyu Ahjuci! Minnie Oppa~~`!"

Teriakkan dari putri kecilnya yang telah berdiri didepan pintu membuat Ahra kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, ia langsung mendekati putrinya.

"Kyuhyun-Ah… SungMin-Ah", Panggilnya juga.

Masih tidak ada yang menyahut. Tentu saja, bukankah Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah berangakt kesekolah begitupun dengan SungMinkan?. Ia mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Rasa kelam yang tadi sempat ia rasakan semakin menyengat, rumah itu begitu gelap, jendela rumah tertutup rapat tanpa ada celah matahari masuk.

"lumah Ahjuci gelap!", Rengek Hana pelan.

Ahra langsung menyalakan lampu dan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Barang-barang berserakkan dimana-mana, majalah, vas, piring dsb. Spontan, Ia langsung memeluk Hana dan berlari kelantai 2, kearah kamar sang dongsaeng.

Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat, membuat hatinya begitu miris.

Dikamar yang hanya bercahayakan sinar matahari yang berhasil melewati gorden, terlihat seorang namja yang meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Kamarnya pun sama berantakkannya dengan lantai bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Ahra tanpa beranjak dari ambang pintu.

"Dia membenciku…", Suara itu kini terdengar serak, "Aku bodoh Noona".

Ahra menarik napas dalam, ia semakin memeluk Hana yang terlihat kebingungan, "Jadi kau ingin berada disana terus? Dia tidak akan kembali, jika kau tidak menjemputnya".

Kyuhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam celah lekukan lutut yang ditekuknya, "Katanya… Dia… Tidak mau bertemu denganku lagiii", Lirihnya.

"Kyu!", Ahra berusaha menekan suaranya, "Aku tidak tahu sikap kekanak-kanakkan apa yang kau buat sehingga SungMin pergi. Namun kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau malah semakin menyiksa dirimu!". Dan setelah itu, Ahra melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun kembali dalam kesendirian.

"umma.. Kyu Ahju—"

"Kita bertemu dengan SungMin Oppa dulu yah".

….

SungMin menatap café mungil didepannya dengan ragu.

Seperti namanya, Café itu penuh dengan warna blue Ocean, cantik dan elegant. Disudut ruangan terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang namja manis dengan seorang bocah mungil dipangkuannya.

"Hana sepertinya senang sekali bertemu denganmu?", Ujar Ahra sambil meminum cappucinonya.

SungMin hanya tersenyum kecil, bocah dipangkuannya memang terlihat gembira.

"SungMin-ah", Panggil Ahra, "Kau pasti tahu alasanku menghubungimu".

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari SungMin, ia hanya duduk diam membiarkan jari-jarinya dipermainkan oleh bocah yang dipangkunya.

Helaan napas kecil terdengar dari arah Ahra, "Aku tahu, Kyu memang kekanak-kanakkan dan egois. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, atau apapun dalam hubungan kalian. Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab".

Mata foxy itu menyiratkan kebingunan, "Kenapa Noona harus bertanggung jawab?"

Ahra tersenyum kecil, "Karena aku mengambil peran dalam terjadinya pernikahan kalian".

….

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan terkadang berlari kecil, mengelilingi kampus SungMin. Masih menggunakan kaos putih dan celana piyama-nya serta sandal rumah. Ia tidak peduli.

"_Aku tidak tahu sikap kekanak-kanakkan apa yang kau buat sehingga SungMin pergi. Namun kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau malah semakin menyiksa dirimu!"_

Ya, Namja berusia 17 tahun itu tidak mau terpuruk dalam diam. Ia harus bicara dengan namja manis 'suami'nya. Walau jujur ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Setelah berkelilling dan bertanya disana-sini yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ruang club SungMin. Ruangan yang sebenarnya secara naluri tidak tidak ingin ia masuki.

Brak!

Kyuhyun langsung memandang keseluruh ruangan mencari SungMin. Namun yang ia dapatkan yaitu pandangan tajam dari namja bertubuh atletis.

"Mana SungMin Hyung?", Desis Kyuhyun pelan. Obsidian hitamnya masih menatap tajam Siwon.

"Ia belum datang… Atau mungkin tidak datang", Jawab Heechul yang sebenarnya ingin melemparkan sepatu kulitnya pada Kyuhyun yang dengan sangat tidak sopannya masuk keruang 'kekuasannya'.

Seolah-olah perkataan Heechul adalah angin lalu, Kyuhyun masih diam saling beradu pandangan dengan Siwon.

"Warna biru disudut bibirmu sepertinya menambah daya tarikmu", Ejek Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah pergi, tak lupa dengan seringainya.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Yah! Kuda! Jangan bilang bocah itu yang meninjumu!" Pekik Heechul, "Bagaimana bisa kau dikalahkan oleh bocah sekurus itu?"

Hangeng menghela napas pelan, Ia melirik kearah sudut ruangan, tempat dimana seharusnya Vocalist mereka biasanya bermain dengan kura-kuranya. Namun yang ia dapati hanya sebuah aquarium mini tanpa pemilik.

….

"SungMin-Ah ada dirumahku".

Sebuah suara bass langsung menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, ia langsung berbalik dan mendapati namja yang semalam telah menculik sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku ingin menemuinya".

Senyuman aneh tercetak diwajah vocalist Super Junior itu, "Walaupun kau tahu. Apa ia akan mau bertemu denganmu?".

Perkataan itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"SungMinnie membutuhkan waktu. Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantar kalian".

"Tapi kesempatan tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya", Dengan keyakinan Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, "Aku harus bicara dengannya. Bukan ia yang membutuhkan waktu, tapi aku yang akan mengulur waktu jika diam saja".

Sekali lagi, Yesung tersenyum aneh. Namja berkepala besar itu, mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberikannya sebuah kertas. Kemudian pergi.

…..

Henry menatap layar ponsel hitamnya, membaca pesan yang sebenarnya sudah ia baca untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

From: XXXXX

_Ini aku. Zhoumi :D. Sebentar pulang aku jemput. Akan kutraktir makan direstaurant cina yang lezat :D. _

.

Keningnya mengernyit, sedang menimbang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk jawaban 'TIDAK!' dan sepenuhnya didukung oleh tubuhnya. Namun dari hati yang paling dalam (?), mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Jangan pernah berpikir, namja keturunan cina itu mulai menyukai namja tinggi itu. Hanya saja kata 'traktir' dan 'restaurant cina yang lezat' itu begitu menggiurkan. Oh ayolah, Han-Gege yang selaku kakak sepupunya saja sangat jarang mengajaknya makan direstaurant cina yang mahal. Dan lagi walaupun dirinya sebenarnya juga tergolong orang mampu, tapi… segala keuangannya ditangani oleh sepupunya itu. Orang tuanya sungguh belum mampu mempercayainya yang pergi merantau itu.

'Oke'

Segera ia langsung menghapusnya. Uugh, ini benar-benar keputusan yang berat. Walau ini merupakan traktiran di restaurant mewaj, namun jika bersama namja cina itu terasa sangat berat.

…_Jika saja ini bersama ming gege pasti akan terasa menyenangkan._

"Nih. Aku sudah membalasnya".

Henry melongo melihat Karam yang tersenyum manis nan polos, sambil menyerahkan ponsel hitam miliknya.

Eh!

Sejak kapan ponselnya lenyap dari tangannya.

"Kulihat kau begitu bingung. Makanya supaya kau tidak usah berpikir keras, aku sudah membalaskan pesanmu", Ujar Karam tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

'Baiklah. Aku tunggu digerbang sekolah ^^'

Ingin rasanya henry menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai 3 tempat kelasnya berada. Oh dan jangan lupa juga membawa serta TEMAN yang sangat baik hati ini!.

Drrrtttt…

Dengan tangan bergetar ia langsung membaca pesan itu.

'Ah… Tidak kusangka kau begitu bersemangat. Sampai bertemu nanti ;)'.

"Lihat! Masalahnya sudah bereskan", Karam terlihat senang. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha membantu temannya-Menurutnya.

"Yeaaah…", Ujar Henry pelan, ia langsung menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya dimeja.

….

Jantung Gitaris Super Junior itu langsung berdetak keras mendengar penuturan Yeoja yang 3 tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui perjodohan kita ketika berusia 17 tahun. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu. Apalagi ketika melihat fotomu yang begitu manis.", Ucap Ahra.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan Noona yang mengambil peranan penting?".

Ahra tersenyum kecil, "Hmm.. Mungkin, aku bertanggung jawab secara tidak langsung".

Flashback.

"_Kyuhyunnie!", Pekik seorang yeoja berusia 17 tahun, menghampiri dongsaeng-nya yang sedang bermain game di komputer. _

"_Kyuhyunniiiiieee!"_

"_Aish! Apa sih Noona!", Dongsaeng, yang kita kenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, menggerutu merasa kegiatannya terganggu dengan tingkah sang Noona yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kamarnya._

"_Aku akan dijodohkan!", Ahra berseru senang. _

_Manik hitamnya masih terfokus pada permainan game yang ia mainkan, "Apa enaknya dijodohkan Noona?". _

"_Hihihi", Ahra terkikik kecil, "Kalau orangnya semanis ini, aku tentu tidak akan menolak Kyuhyunnie. Lihat, SungMinnie sangat maniskan", Ia langsung memamerkan foto SungMin tepat diwajah Kyuhyun, membiarkan sang dongsaeng melihat kemanisan namja yang akan dinikahinya kelak._

_Setelah beberapa detik, ia langsung menarik kembali foto itu, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur empuk sang adik sambil terus berceloteh mengenai SungMin. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terfokus pada layar komputer menjadi diam. Ia tidak peduli mengenai sosok avatar dirinya yang mulai dibantai. Tidak peduli ketika kata "YOU LOSE!" tercetak di layar komputernya._

_Foto-foto SungMin yang selalu dikirimkan dari Amerika, kini berserakkan di atas mejanya. Ahra terus memandangi foto-foto namja manis itu, ia terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya, seolah sedang berpikir keras. Berpikir mengenai tingkah laku adiknya yang sedikit aneh beberapa minggu ini. Dongsaengnya itu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membuka segala kiriman foto SungMin. Kyuhyun juga sering memintanya menceritakan mengenai SungMin hampir setiap malam. Dan yang paling membuatnya gelisah adalah eksperi Kyuhyun ketika dirinya menceritakan ataupun ketika ia melihat foto SungMin. Pandangan matanya terlihat gembira, pipinya kadang merona ataupun senyuman kecil yang sangat berbeda dari segala senyuman yang selama ia lihat dari sang dongsaeng._

_Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul dalam benaknya. Segera ia mengumpulkan beberapa lembar foto itu dan menaruhnya dalam sebuah map, membawanya pergi kekamar Kyuhyun. _

_Entah mengapa suasana kamar berdinding biru tua itu menjadi sangat tegang, Kyuhyun terlihat duduk diam di kursi belajarnya, begitu pula dengan Ahra yang terdiam di atas tempat tidur sambil memegang erat map berisi foto SungMin._

"_Kyu… Apa kau setuju SungMin akan menikah denganku?"._

_Reflek Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Kenapa?", Tuntut Ahra, walau dalam hatinya ia sudah mengetahui jawaban itu. _

"_Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau melihat fotonya? Mendengar mengenai dirinya?", Ahra mengerti ia tidak bisa memaksakan jawaban pada Namja berusia 12 tahun, yang belum mengeti perasaan yang ia rasakan._

"_Rasanya…", Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya, "Seperti aku sedang bermain game, terasa aneh ketika kau tidak melihatnya dalam 1 hari ini. Dan seperti aku sedang memenangkan 100 permainan game ketika aku berhasil melihat fotonya dan mendengar tentang dirinya dari Noona". _

_Ahra menyadari itu, perubahan suara dan eksperi Kyuhyun. Begitu hidup dan senang. _

"_Aku pergi dulu", Ahra langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun ketika sebuah dugaan dari hatinya kini terjawab. _

_Ahra sengaja meminta pada keluarga SungMin untuk tidak mengirimkannya foto SungMin dan jangan memberitahukan SungMin mengenai perjodohan mereka, dimana namja manis itu seharunya tahu ketika berumur 17 tahun dengan alasan bahwa dirinya masih butuh waktu berpikir dan kesiapan. Itu hanya alasan palsu, karena alasan sebenarnya ia ingin melihat apakah perasaan Kyuhyun itu hanya sebuah perasaan semu, selayaknya kisah cinta monyet anak remaja. _

_1,5 tahun telah berlalu. Dan akhirnya Ahra mengambil keputusan itu._

…_._

"_Aku sudah memiliki kekasih Kyu", Ungkap Ahra ketika datang kekamar Kyuhyun. _

"_Mwo? Noona sudah dijodohkan dengan SungMin Hyung!"._

_Respon yang ia sudah dapat tebak._

"_Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya". _

_Walau hanya sekejap, mahasiswi jurusan psikologi ini dapat melihat ekspresi senang Kyuhyun walau hanya sepersekian detik._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau memang dongsaengku yang PABO", Ejek Ahra. _

"_Ya! Noona!", Kyuhyun berseru kesal. _

"_Kau menyukaikan? Kau menyukai Lee SungMin sejak 1,5 tahun yang lalu". _

_Kini raut keterkejutan Kyuhyun terbaca jelas. _

"_Aku sudah tahu Kyu. Dan aku tidak mau menyakitimu". _

"_No—Noona… Aku.. ak—"_

"_Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tahu, selama 1,5 tahun ini kau selalu berusaha mencari tahu mengenai SungMin. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya"._

"_Noona yang akan tersakiti!", Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. _

_Ahra menarik napas sejenak, " Aku sudah mempersiapkna sejak 1 tahun yang lalu Kyu. Dan lagi, aku sudah memiliki namja lain, yang telah mengikat hatiku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang sekarang kau perlu perhatikan adalah 'Bagaimana kau mendapatkan dirinya?'"._

"_Noona…". _

"_Aku sedang hamil Kyu dan kurasa kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.". _

…..

Sambil memegangi pipinya yang kembali berwarna merah dengan cetakan tangan samar, DongHae terduduk di pinggir jalan sambil mengguruti mengenai betapa sadisnya yeoja akhir-akhir ini.

"Sangat menyedihkan. Kau ditampar lagi, playboy"

DongHae langsung berbalik dan mendapati Namja mirip..errr- monyet yang kemarin ia temui kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau lagi Namja mirip..errr- monyet!".

"Boleh aku menampar—ani. Meninju wajahmu sekarang!", EunHyuk mulai mengangkat tangannya bermaksud memperlihatkan otot bicepsnya, "Mana sopan santunmu pada orang yang lebih tua".

"Hahaha", DongHae tertawa lepas melihat tingkah EunHyuk yang menampilkan ototnya, ditangan kurusnya, "Haha… Arraso… Hyung", Ujarnya sambil tertawa geli. Rasa sakit di pipinya berangsung menghilang.

"Lee Hyukjae. Panggil aku Hyukkie Hyung", Tuntutnya lagi.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, DongHae menuruti permintaan Hyukkie, "Hyukkie Hyung~~~".

"Anak pintar", EunHyuk berujar senang, "Baiklah. Namja playboy yang sangat kurang ajar. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku, daripada kau mengganggu yeoja-yeoja yang lewat?".

"Mereka yang menggangguku",Bantah DongHae, "Aku terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik itu".

EunHyuk membulatkan matanya, "Omo! Wkwkwk. Kau sangat narsis yah".

"Ini bukan narsis. Aku hanya berkata apa adanya".

"Oke..oke. Kau namja playboy yang katanya tampan-"

"Lee DongHae. Namaku Lee Donghae. Namja mirip..errr- monyet", Protes DongHae.

"Aish! Baiklah. DongHae-ah. Kalau kau masih ingin bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sedang menatapku genit diujung jalan sana,Silahkan. Aku sudah terlambat. Bye".

DongHae yang sedari tadi terduduk langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar EunHyuk yang menjauh, "Ya! Aku mau ikut denganmu". EunHyuk langsung berhenti dan menengok kebelakang, ia tersenyuman lebar yang menampilan gusi-gusi atasnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti dan melongo seperti itu, Donghae!", Seru EunHyuk pada DongHae yang membatu, menatap EunHyuk intens. "Ya! Aku akan melemparmu kalau kau masih berdiam seperti it-".

Lagi-lagi EunHyuk tidak dapat meneruskan perkataannya. Ketika namja berstatus playboy itu, menghampirinya dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Sontak, wajah itu langsung bersemu merah, "Y-Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!", Jeritnya sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh DongHae yang memeluknya erat. Dan berhasil.

Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya, "Manis. Kau sangat manis. Aigooo… Wajahmu memerah. Boleh aku memelukmu lagi?"

Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, Hyukkie langsung mengepalkan tangannya, "Akan kuberikan tinjuan maut pada wajahmu itu,", Ancamnya, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Ya! Tunggu… hihihi", Sungguh DongHae merasa begitu senang. Ia tidak menyangka, namja yang begitu menarik perhatiannya kemarin dapat begitu mudah mendekatinya. Dan lagi, namja itu ternyata jauh lebih menarik dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?", Tanya DongHae.

"Kejurang. Aku akan membuangmu". Balas EunHyuk ketus.

"Aku tidak percaya~~~. Hyukkie Hyung yang manis tidak akan berbuat sekejam itu", Godanya.

Wajah EunHyuk kembali memerah, "YA! Aish!".

Waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tidak menghentikan atau mengurangi jumlah orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di taman besar itu. Karena memang aktivitas ditaman itu hanya akan beralangsung ketika malam tiba. Pertunjukkan-pertunjukkan jalanan yang luar biasa.

Plok…Plok…Plok…

Kedua tangan DongHae tak henti-hentinya memberikan aplaus pada namja-namja dihadapannya. Apalagi pada namja berambut pirang yang berada ditengah, yang sedang menggerakkan badannya dengan energik. Sepertinya, taman ini dapat dijadikan salah satu list dalam tempat berkencannya.

"Fantastic!", Seru DongHae ketika EunHyuk yang beristirahat duduk disampingnya.

"HyungMu ini memang luar biasakan?", EunHyuk bertanya bangga.

"Tentu saja. Selain Manis kau juga keren!".

Kembali lagi, wajah EunHyuk memerah, "Su—sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku manis!".

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong", Ujar DongHae dengan nada polos.

"Kurang ajar!", Sungut EunHyuk. Suasana diantara mereka kembali tenang. EunHyuk melirik DongHaae yang menonton pertunjukkan dance lainnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Apa kau mau belajar dance, DongHae?", Ajak EunHyuk. Inilah juga alasan namja pirang ini mengajak DongHae. Ia dapat menlihat antusias DongHae akan dance. Melihat respon DongHae yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah senang, EunHyuk tahu, sekarang ia mendapat seorang murid atau mungkin akan berkembang nanti :D.

…..

Henry menatap namja berambut merah dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas. Apalagi melihat tingkah namja berambut merah bernama ZhouMi yang sering membuat pelayan-pelayan wanita disana memekik senang, ketika namja tinggi itu memberikan senyuman pada yeoja-yeoja itu.

Bukan cemburu! Hanya saja Henry adalah orang yang sangat sebal di cuekin.

Bukan salah ZhouMi juga, kalau akhirnya namja tinggi itu mengabaikan Henry yang memang selalu mengabaikannya juga dan lebih terfokus pada makanan yang ia santap. Dan membuat ZhouMi mencari aktivitas lain.

Henry memakan deasert-deasertnya dengan kesal sambil terus mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengangkat ponselnya, memeriksa keadaan signal yang membaut ZhouMi kembali memeprhatikan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya ZhouMi heran.

Seperti pertanyaan Zhoumi yang lainnya, Henry tidak menjawabnya. Namja berpipi tembem itu kini terlihat sibuk menelpon.

"Gege! Kau tahu, Nomor Ming-gege tidak mengangkat panggilan dan menjawab sms-ku. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang terjadi?", Tanya Henry menggebu-gebu pada seseorang yang ia hubungi.

"…_."_

"Ming-gege tidak masuk kuliah! Kenapa gege tidak memberitahuku!", Jerit Henry. Beberapa detika kemudian ia memutuskan panggilan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ming Gege? Apa itu SungMin Hyung?".

Untuk pertama kalinya, Henry memberikan respon walau hanya sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Kau menyukai SungMin Hyung?"

Henry terlihat berpikir kemudian sebuah anggukan kembali ia berikan.

"Lupakan!".

Henry menatap tidak percaya pada namja dihadapannya itu. Namja yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Lupakan perasaanmu padanya".

Brak!

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada 2 namja itu ketika Henry menggembrak meja dengan keras.

" Kau menyebalkan!", Teriak Henry emosi, ia langsung mengambil topi hitamnya dan melangkah pergi.

….

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri perasaanmu.".

Henry tercengang ketika ZhouMi menahan lengannya. Padahal ia sudah berlari jauh dari restaurant itu, dan ZhouMi dengan mudahnya mendapatinya.

"Mian. Aku berbicara dengan nada marah seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi marah.".

Namja berpipi tembem itu mencoba melepaskan genggaman ZhouMi pada lengannya, "Lepaskan!" Gertaknya namun ZhouMi belum juga melepasnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau sakit hati dan terluka".

Ucapan ZhouMi membuat Henry menghentikan perlawanannya, ia menatap ZhouMi meminta pernjelasan lebih.

ZhouMi menggeleng pelan setelah mengartikan tatapan Henry, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Tapi yang jelas, kau tidak bisa memiliki SungMin Hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau menata perasaanmu, sebelum kau mengetahuinya.".

"katakan? Kau tahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ming Gege!", Tuntut Henry. Ia tahu, SungMin Hyung memang berubah beberapa minggu ini, dan ia juga dapat merasakan jarak antara dirinya dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu semakin melebar.

ZhouMi kembali menggeleng. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tahu, ia sebenarnya tidak boleh mengatakan hal tadi. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa membayangkan pemain biola dihadapannya itu terluka. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika memikirnya.

"Kau hanya perlu melupakan perasaanmu. Karena jika kau tahu, itu akan menyakitimu".

Tanpa protes sedikitpun, Henry menurut ketika dirinya ditarik oleh ZhouMi kembali kerestaurant, mengambil mobil yang berada diparkiran.

…..

Suhu dingin mulai sangat terasa pada kulit susu namja manis itu, walau ia sudah menggunakan coat tebal. Kedua pipinya dan ujung hidungnya pun mulai memerah akibat suhu dingin itu, namun ia tidak mempercepat langkahnya. Tetap berjalan pelan dengan mata yang memandang lurus kedepan.

"_Ia memang kekanak-kanakkan. Egois. Dan semua itu semakin parah karena kami (keluarga) yang memanjakannya. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika itu menyangkut tentangmu. Ia berbeda. Itu aneh SungMin-ah, ketika berbicara tentangmu, ia seakan-akan menjadi sosok dewasa yang memikirkan masa depannya dengan baik"._

_ "Aku akan mengambil jurusan ekonomi dan bisnis, untuk melanjutkan usaha ayah dan Lee Ahjussi. Supaya SungMin Hyungdapat memilih jalan seni yang ia gemari tanpa perlu memikirkan bisnis."_

_ "Ketika aku memiliki cukup uang, aku akan membangun rumah di dekat pantai. SungMin Hyung sangat menyukai pantai"_

_ "Mungkin kami akan mengadopsi anak. Sepasang anak laki dan perempuan, mungkin. Walau aku tidak menyukai anak kecil, tapi SungMin Hyung sangat menyukainya"_

SungMin mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, ia mengelus permukaan cincin putih yang berada di jari manisnya.

"_Mungkin kau tidak pernah membayangkan hubungan kita selanjutnya. Tapi… Aku selalu membayangkannya Hyung. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang aku bayangkan itukan. Dan sekali lagi jangan menganggap ini khayalan bocah ingusan-lagi." _(My Bad Husband Chapter 5)

Walau Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia tahu mengetahui bayangan masa depan Kyuhyun, tetap saja, ia tidak menyangka bahwa 'suami'nya itu serius berpikiran sejauh itu di usia yang bisa dikatakan belum matang.

"_Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Ia sangat mencintaimu. Cinta yang tidak pernah aku lihat pada pernah meragukannya, walau terkadang ia menyebalkan dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan dan jahilnya."_

"_Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada yang lain. Karena hatiku sudah jatuh padamu. Terserah kau mau menanggapi ini ocehan anak kecil-lagi, aku tidak peduli." (_My Bad Husband Chapter 5).

SungMin menghembuskan napas pelan, membentuk awan putih di bawah langit yang mulai menggelap, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?".

Ia bingung. Namja berambut cokelat yang selalu ia panggil bocah mesum itu ternyata begitu mengenal dirinya. Namja genit yang selalu berteriak "SARANGHAE" itu ternyata benar-benar memiliki rasa itu padanya. Bukan sebuah ucapan semu atau sebuah bualan.

Ia selalu menganggap segala perlakuan namja itu sebagai permainan. Walau ia merasakan ketulusan dari namja itu, namun ia selalu menepisnya, menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lolucon.

…..Sebenarnya yang kekanak-kanakkan dan egois itu Kyuhyun atau dirinya.

Dadanya berdenyut perih. Lebih…Lebih dan lebih perih lagi, ketika memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun ketika ia bersikap dingin padanya? Pada namja yang ternyata menyukainya dengan tulus sejak 5 tahun lalu?.

Sreett…

SungMin dapat merasakn kedua lengan yang mengapit pinggangnya, hembusan napas yang terasa panas disisi lehernya. Biasanya ia akan membanting siapapun yang melakuakn pelecehan padanya. Namun aroma mint yang tercium samar membuatnya terdiam.

"Kyu?"

"Mianhae…", Ucapan itu begitu lirih namun dapat diterdengar dengan baik oleh SungMin.

"Mianhae…Mianhae…Mianhaee..Mianh—"

"Cukup.", SungMin langsung memotong permintaan maaf itu. Dengan ragu, ia menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin…Dingin dan nafas yang terasa panas?.

Namja manis itu langsung melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun, berbalik dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat dan pandangan mata yang begitu sayu.

"Omo!", Bagaimana bisa namja tinggi itu masih menggunakan baju yang kemarin ia pakai di udara sedingin ini, "kau demam Kyu!".

Mata sayu itu masih terus menatap wajah manis dihadapnnya. Tidak percuma ia menunggu berjam-jam di depan apartement mewah itu hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, "Mianhae Minnie Hyung".

"Pabo! Sekali lagi kau meminta maaf aku akan membanting dan membuat bibirmu berdarah! Sekarang kau harus ke dokter!".

Namun tubuh Kyuhyun masih berdiri tegap, mata itu masih memandang sayu, seolah-olah ia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi, "Mianhae…Mianhae Mia-".

Dan kali ini mata sayu itu langsung terbuka lebar, pipi tirus yang tadi pucat dingin, kini memerah, suhu tubuh yang tadi terasa membeku kini membara, pikiran yang tadi sempat mnghilang langsung terpusat, hanya karena sebuah sentuhan pada bibir tebalnya.

Ya, SungMin menciumnya tepat dibibir. Walau namja manis itu sedikit kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Perlahan sentuhan itu mulai memanas, disaat SungMin mulai menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk menunduk, membuat ciuman itu menjadi lebih intens oleh lumatan SungMin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, membiarkan dirinya mengikuti arus permainan SungMin, menikmatinya dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa menit, SungMin melepas ciuman itu dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Mata foxy itu melebar ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, "A—aa…", Ia bergumam tidak jelas.

Bagaimana bisa ia yang sangat awam dengan ciuman, mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

…. Tidak! Pikirannya polosnya kini sudah terkontaminasi!.

"Waaw… Kau membuatku panas Hyung".

Buuk. Tanpa tangung-tanggung SungMin langsung memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada perut Kyuhyun. Dan langsung meninggalkan namja itu berlari kecil masuk kedalam pemukiman apartement mewah tempat Yesung.

Sambil meringis, Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar SungMin.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi mereka telah menjadi tontonan drama romantic gratis oleh para pejalan kaki. Tidak memperhatikan bahwa seorang namja di ujung jalan sana kembali merasakan sakit. Namun bukan pada fisiknya seperti kemarin malam, namun pada hatinya.

…..

Sebuah kisah cinta tidak akan meninggalkan kebahagian saja, namun pasti meninggalkan luka.

TBC

Mianhae lama. Padahal chapter ini sudah beberapa minggu lalu selesai, tapi Hld kembali merombaknya, agak merasa aneh pada plot yang pertama.

Sumpah, Hld deg-degan sendiri mendiskripsikan adegan ciuman. Apa itu sudah bagus?.

Dan akhirnya Hld bisa menepati janji untuk masa lalu Kyuhyun :D. jika ada yang kebingungan silahkan tanyakan?.

Dan selanjutnya balesan Ripiuu:

Pumpkin Choi

Ne…Mianhae…Kadang-kadang Hld malas ngedit . Yesung Mesum :D. Gomawo Chingu ngikutin cerita ini :D

Dincubie

Dengarkan ntuh Kyu! Dewasalah nak! D.E.W.A.S.A! #dIlempar PSP. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Saeko Hichoru

Mianhae updatenya lama. Tugas kuliah menunmpuk Chingu. Gomawo dah RnR :D

yukiLOVESUNGMIN

Yuki Chan! Chapter lalu pendek yah? Imajinasinya dah mentok XD . Gomawo dah RnR :D

Haehyukyumin

Kangen ama Hld juga nggak ;) #Plak. Mianhae Authornya seorang pemalas akut, sehingga jarang update . Gomawo dah review chingu :D

RizkaIwanda

KyuMin udah mulai baikkan walau belum secara total sih ^^. Gomawo dah RnR ^O^.

Beibhy kyuminalways

Part ini focus konflik dulu yah, tapi tak tambahin momentnya di scene terakhir? Gimana XD?. Gomawo dah Review :D

Kimhyena

Gomawo Chingu ^^. Hld tambah semangat :D. Gomawo dah RnR ^^

Beautiful Garnet

Gimana untuk chap ini Chingu? Typo-nya masih banyak nggak? Hld udah berusaha untuk menguranginya :D. Gomawo dah RnR ^^.

Park Min Rin

Cup..cup… Setidaknya penderitaan Kyu berbuah manis kan? :D. Gomawo dah review ^^

Rainy heart

Kasihan kau nak #elus-elus kepala Kyu, entah mengapa aku senang menyiksa kau XD #dilempari PSP. Tidak lama lagi kok Chingu. Nunggu kesiapan hati Ming dulu :D. Gomawo dah ripiu ;).

Kim Minra1709

Sama Authornya juga nggak ;) #Plak. Sesuai permintaan HaeHyuk Momentnya bertambah :D. Gomawo dah Review ^^

Dinlovekyuminsj

ChangMin dengan Author Chingu #ditendang. Mianhae, Authornya pemalas akut sehingga jarang update .

Choshikyumin

Huwaa :D, Gomawo nee Chingu :D. And Gomawo buat RnR :D

Bunny Ming

Kyukan udah didaulat menjadi sansak hidup martial arts-nya Ming ^O^. Udah update Chingu. Gomawo atas reviewnya :D

Didot ming

Yeah! Makasih untuk ucapan Ultahnya :*. Ming udah romantic belum Chingu *lirik2 scene terakhir :D. Gomawo atas reviewnya :D

choOgie88

Mianhae authornya updatenya lama -_-. HaeHyuk momentnya ditambahin Chingu :D. Gomawo dah review yah :D.

Cho Kyumin lee

Setidaknya penderitaan si Evil berbuah manis kan? Khekhekhe…. Gomawo atas Reviewnya :D.

Cho Miku

Oke Chingu XD. Gomawo dah Review yah :D

Chikyumin

Udah ada kemajuan kan Chingu *lirik2 scene terakhir :D. Gomawo dah RnR yah :D.

Han-Rj

Hahaha… Makasih masih nyempatin Review :*. Calon masing-masing? Wkwkwk…. Gomawo dah RnR.

Cho Hyun Jin

Yeah! Perjuangan Kyu yang begitu penuh penderitaan akan terus Hld lanjutkan! #dilempar. Gomawo dah Review yah :D.

Dina LuvKyuMin

Pertengkaran mereka nggak lama-lama kan? Hihihi… Gomawo dah review :D

Cho Yooae

Chapter ini Ming udah mulai mengerti perasaan Kyu :;). Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^.

Ryu

Hld akan terus berusaha melakukan perubahan yang lebih baik :D. Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^

Sider

I like your penname XD. Gomawo sudah RnR yah :D.

Kunochan

Annyeong :D.

Hahaha… Makasih dah ngebut baca cerita ini dari Chap 1. Yeoja itu SooYoungie, cob abaca Chap 6 :D.

Gomawo dah RnR yah :D.

Cha

Tubuh tinggi Kyu kan emang cocok buat ditendang :O #plak. Gomawo dah review yah :D.

Cho Kyuri Mappaanyukki

Setuju! Dengar ntuh Kyu XD. Gomawo dah RnR :D

Leeyasmin

Mianhae… Authornya jarang update T.T. Maunya cepat Update, tapi terhalang tugas dan kemalasan akut . Gomawo ntuk reviewnya :D.

Kim Nuri Shfly

Hahah…. Setidaknya penderitaannya berbuah manis XD. Gomawo dah Review :D.

KyunieMin

Khekhe XD. Ming-nya udah ber'ubah' kok :D. Gomawo Atas Reviewnya :D.

Cho gyumin lee

Hld nggak nyiksa Kyu Kok,,, Hld hanya menghasut pikiran Ming buat Nyiksa #plak. Gomawo ntuk Reviewnya ^^.

MinimiFujoshiKyuMinshipper

Udah dilanjutin Chingu :D. Gomawo sudah RnR yah :D.

QkyuMinQ

Hahaha… Hld udah lanjutin, Mianhae kalau lama :D. Gomawo yah dah RnR.

yuanELFIndo

Ming dasarnya memang tidak gampang marah, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kyu yang memang suka cari masalah… Yaah… Dia berubah menjadi 'brutal' XD. Gomawo dah Review, Salam KMS :D.

13sw

Mianhae… Jika Hld buat seperti itu, nanti otak saya berkapasitas lemah ini, harus merombak ulang segala plot yah udah terusun #plak.

Namun sebagai gantinya, di chap ini, Ming mulai membalas perasaan Kyu :D. Gomawo atas Review dan sarannya yah ^^.

Stevhani

Hahaha… Udah mulai taklukkok, walau masih butuh waktu lagi XD. Gomawo untukreviewnya :D

Gomawo juga buat reader yang sudah mengingatkan saya di Fb untuk meng-update fanfic ini :*.

Contact:

Hld Hana SungMinnie (FB)

Hld Siren (Twitter)

Seperti biasa…

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Siwon menaruh hati pada Sungmin.

Sooyoung tahu itu. Bahkan sebelum 2 namja itu bertemu secara langsung. Lewat selembar foto dirinya dan Sungmin yang ia kirimkan pada Siwon 3 tahun yang lalu, perhatian kakaknya sudah teralih.

Dia juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, ia mendukungnya. Bahkan ia juga yang mempromosikan universitas Siwon kepada Sungmin ketika mengetahui pemuda itu akan kembali bersekolah di Korea. Bahkan dia juga yang membujuk Sungmin untuk menerima ajakan Heechul untuk bergabung dalam band. Semua itu hanya untuk membuat kedua pria yang disayanginya dapat bersama.

Namun, semua itu hancur ketika Sungmin menceritakan mengenai pernikahannya, dan saat itu segalanya hancur. Dia menangis. Sungguh, dia menangis setelah pesan itu mampir di smart phonenya. Dia seperti sudah dapat merasakan perasaan Siwon saat itu. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, betapa Oppanya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada sahabatnya itu.

Dan kini didepan matanya, ia melihat Siwon tertududuk di ruang tamu dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hati Sooyoung teriris, namun air mata yang mengalir dalam diamnya laki-laki itu. Dan saat itu juga, ia memeluk kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau sudah tahukan?" Suara serak itu membuat Sooyoung semakin memperat pelukannya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, karena ia tahu,

Siwon sudah tahu semuanya.

**MY BAD HUSBAND**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

**Rated:** T

**Genre :** Romance; Humor;Drama

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya . So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey?. Sekali lagi. Tidak suka Pair ataupun sesuatu dari fanfic ini, silahkan jangan meneruskan membacanya! Silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini! Jangan merusak mata anda jika anda tidak menyukainya.

Chater 8

.

Ryeowook berpikir ia mulai gila.

Di saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 21.30, ia masih duduk di pinggir kolam taman. Udara yang begitu dingin bahkan tidak membuatnya beranjak pergi. Dan itu semua karena seorang namja aneh yang membuat duduk terpaku disampingnya.

"Dingin?"

Namja mungil itu menghela napas pelan, yaah, ia sudah tahu namja ini super aneeh, tapi ternyata ia juga bodoh, mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah pasti. Tidakkah ia melihat dari tadi dirinya sering menggosongkan kedua telapak tangannya demi memastikan kedua tangannya tidak dalam keadaan beku?.

Wookie melirik Yesung yang sepertinya kebingungan disampingnya, "Aku masih belum bisa kembali kerumah" desisnya pelan, "Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan, tapi…aku juga tidak mau kau pergi".

**DEG…**

Aish… Wookie memakin pelan, dalam hati tentu. "A…Aku akan tetap menemanimu kok", dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain, panas dipipinya sudah dapat dipastikan membuat wajahnya memerah, dan itu sangat memalukan.

Yesung tersenyum senang, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat namja disampingnya terus menerus merasa kedinginan.

**Grep…**

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan?", tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dari samping, tubuh yang membuat dirinya bersandar itu, bahkan napas yang terasa begitu dekat itu membuat tubuhnya terbakar.

"Menghangatkanmu".

Shit! Bibir yang berada dekat dengan telinganya itu kini mengeluarkan suara yang membuatnya semakin gerah. Sungguh ini bukan menghangatkan lagi, tapi sudah membuatnya mendidih.

**Deg…**

**Deg…**

**Deg…**

Yeah, oke jantung, ku mohon jangan membuat Wookie semakin mendidih dengan detakkanmu yang begitu keras.

**Deg…**

**Deg…**

**Deg..**

**Deg…**

Bukan… Ryeowook terdiam. Itu bukan suara jantung saja.

Itu suara jantung Yesung?

'Kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu keras juga?'

Getaran HandPhone di jaket Yesung membuat acara hangat-menghangatkan itu terhenti sejenak.

_From: SungMin Ming._

_Mianhae Hyung, sepertinya sepupuku akan menginap dirumahmu. Boleh? Dan lagi kenapa kau belum pulang?_

Yesung menghela napas pelan.

"Wookie-ah".

"Nee?"

"Boleh aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini?"

HEEE!

…..

Sungguh, sekarang Ryeowook ingin menceburkan diri di kolam berenang belakang rumah dari pada harus melihat Umma dan Noonanya yang terus memberikan senyuman jahil padanya.

Hei! Apasalahnya mengajak seorang teman untuk menginap? Bukankah Donghae, ChangMin, ZhouMi dan Kyuhyun dulu sering melakukannya.

"Jadi… Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?"

WHAT! Serius?!

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa Noonanya bertanya, seolah-olah kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan pacar adiknya!

"Baru berapa hari ini", Dan juga mengapa Yesung menjawabnya dengan aura serius… makin menambah kesan pelamaran saja -_-.

"Owww", TaeYoon dan Sang Umma kembali memasang senyum misterius, "Gerakan cepat yah", Bisik TaeYoon pada Sang Umma namun entah sengaja atau tidak, suara Yeoja yang sedang hamil itu begitu keras.

"Umma… Sekarang kami bisa kekamarku?", Berlama-lama dihadapan Kedua Yeoja didepan ini sungguh sangat berbahaya.

Dan kini senyuman misterius berubah menjadi seringai yang sangat menyebalkan, "Kenapa harus cepat-cepat. Tidak sabaran sekali", Ucap sang Umma.

"Ternyata Wookie Agresif~~~ Aw~", Tambah TaeYoon.

MWO!

Tolong jauhkan 2 Yeoja mesum ini sekarang!

**-ThisIsLove-**

"Waaaw… Yeaah!", DongHae terus berteriak-teriak gila sepanjang jalan, yang membuat EunHyuk ingin segera melemparkan sepatu kepada namja penggila Ikan itu.

"Berisik! Ini sudah jam 2 pagi, dan kau malah berteriak-teriak seperti itu!", Desis EunHyuk yang dihadapi DongHae dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku terlalu senang! Sangat senang Hyung! Dance benar-benar menakjubkan", Kini namja berambut hitam itu mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya, mengingat-ingat gerakan dance yang baru dipelajarinya itu.

"Ya..ya…", EunHyuk berujar malas, "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan sekolahmu besok, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"No Problem", DongHae tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan menconteknya dari ChangMin atau Kyuhyun. Ah, Kyuhyun tidak datang hari ini jadi mungkin tidak tahu tugas itu, Kemungkinan Cuma ChangMin, mengharapkan Wookie sama saja bohong,"Gumamnya.

EunHyuk mengernyit ketika mendengar nama yang ia kenal, "Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ah! Kau mengenalnya Hyung?".

EunHyuk mengangguk ragu, "Yeah… begitulah".

"Cih!, bahkan Hyung yang manispun mengenalnya, Huuu… Aku iri" DongHae jadi mengingat sekarang temannya itu sudah berkeluarga dengan seorang namja yang imut dan manis.

"Oh yah, sebaiknya kau mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri saja. Karena aku tidak yakin, besok kau masih bisa bergerak".

….

_From : Yesungie Hyung._

_Aku akan menginap dirumah temanku malam ini. Yaah.. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak keberatan._

…

Sungmin terduduk dalam dian, Manik foxy itu memandang Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur akibat demam mampu mengejar Sungmin sampai di depan pintu apartemen, namja itu malah jatuh pingsan. Siapa juga yang tidak akan terkena demam, jika keluar dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu.

Dengan hati-hati sungmin mulai mengganti kompres di dahi kyuhyun, berharap itu akan membuat demamnya mereda. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali memandangi namja yang lebih muda darinya.

Sesak.

Apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini membuat Sungmin sesak. Perjodohan, pernikahan, dan puncaknya adalah kenyataan yang harus ia terima hari ini.

Jemari lentik itu mulai mengusap sedikit air yang terjatuh didekat mata kyuhyun, sebelum mulai menari di permukaan wajah siswa SMA itu. Merasakan di setiap sentuhan di ujung jarinya, sebelum beranjak turun dan mulai menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Mungkin inikah saatnya ia membuat keputusan?

Ia tidak mau membuat namja ini semakin sulit dan tersakiti.

…..

Kyuhyun terdiam diatas tempat tidur, sedikit memperbaiki posisinya, ia memperhatikan kamar yang terasa asing baginya. Ia mengernyit, ini bukan kamarnya maupun sungmin.

Sungmin?

Ia terdiam, tanpa ragu ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur membuat handuk kecil dikeningnya langsung terjatuh.

Handuk kecil?

Aaah… kalau dipikir sepertinya ia demam kemarin. Tapi kenapa sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan? Bahkan rasa gelisah dan gerah yang dirasakannya kemarin menghilang tanpa jejak.

Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Tunggu, kemarin rasanya…?

**BLUSH!**

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, mengulang adegan ciuman yang di lakukan Sungmin padanya.

Apa karena itu sakitnya hilang? Apa juga karena kemungkinan Sungmin yang menjaganya semalam?

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah, dia bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena merasa begitu malu dan senang.

"Kau sedang apa, kyu?", Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, dengan kaku ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang memakai celemek datang mendekatinya.

Oooh, Kyuhyun belum siap berhadapan dengan Sua-

Tangan putih yang berada di atas keningnya dan wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengannya sepertinya menghentikan kinerja otak Kyuhyun.

"Suhumu sudah normal, Apakah kau masih merasa pusing?", tangan itu sudah diturunkan namun wajah yang masih begitu dengannya itu masih belum mampu membuat otaknya berfungsi, "Kyu?... Kyu?"

Sungmin mengernyit ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam, tanpa sadar ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan tangan yang tadi turun kini menyentuh pipi kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun?"

"Ka…Kau terlalu dekat Hyung".

Ucapan tanpa sadar itu membuat keduanya terdiam. Secepat kilat Sungmin berdiri tegak, sedikit melangkah mundur membuat jarak antara mereka.

Ini memalukan bagi Sungmin dan begitu bodoh bagi Kyuhyun, kenapa ia harus menegurnya!, ini kesempatan tahu!.

Tapi ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang menoleh darinya dia dapat melihat pipi itu..memerah?

"Se..sepertinya, kau sudah sembuh total Kyu" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi dari ruangan yang membuatnya seperti akan kayang ataupun salto belakang itu, "Err… a..aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Bagaimana kalau kita memakannya sebelum pulang kerumah?".

…...

Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Pagi ini terasa sangat aneh. Ketika sampai di rumah, yang ternyata baru ia sadari telah membuatnya kacau balau, Sungmin hanya merapikannya dalam diam. Bahkan dirinya yang berniat bertanggung jawab di tolak secara halus oleh Sungmin, ia bahkan di suruh untuk istirahat.

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu terduduk diam di tempat tidur. Mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi.

_Tadi pagi sampai sekarang Sungmin terlihat begitu perhatian padanya. Apakah ini masih ada hubungannya dengan pertengakaran mereka kemarin? Apakah Sungmin merasa bersalah telah membuatnya jatuh sakit?_

_Terus apa arti ciuman panas yang diberikan Sungmin kemarin?_

_Jadi sekarang ia harus bersikap seperti apa?._

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak siswa SMA ini. Membuatnya cemas dan takut.

_Apakah Sungmin akan meninggalkannya lagi? Tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mencegah itu?_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremas sprei dengan keras.

_Tidak! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu! Tidak!_

Oh Shit. Tidak melakukan apapun membuatnya berpikir bodoh! Kyuhyun melirik jam digital disamping tempat tidurnya. 07.30. Sepertinya ia masih bisa pergi kesekolah. Bertemu dengan teman-teman anehnya mungkin dapat menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kau akan kesekolah Kyu? Bukankah sebaiknya kau beristirahat?" Sungmin menautkan kedua keningnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun turun kebawah dengan balutan seragam lengkap dan sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya. Dan yang semakin membuatnya tak suka adalah bagaimana Kyuhyun sedari tadi menolak menatapnya.

"A…Aku tidak apa Hyung. Tak lama lagi aku akan ujian akhir, tak mungkin membolos teruskan".

Tuh kan Aneh, bahkan saat berbicara ia tidak mau menatap mata Sungmin.

"baiklah… tapi, kau mau berangkat sepagi ini?"

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan perasaan kurang menyenangkan ketika Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"I—iya… Mungkin saja ada tugas jadi aku berangkat lebih pagi", Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "A—aku berangkat Hyung".

Tunggu! Kenapa terasa ada yang kurang?

"Kyu!",SungMin membeku ketika ia berani memanggil Kyuhyun, membuat langkah namja itu kembali terhenti tepat didepan pintu keluar."A—anu… i—tu aa-ah… Ja—Jangan memaksakan diri.. Bu..Bukan! Ma..Maksud-Sudku.. I—itu… Aishhh!".

Arrrgh! Saking malunya SungMin ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja kaca itu sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, tapi ia tahu ada yang kurang-apapun itu.

Senyuman atau kita bisa sebut seringai tercetak manis dibibir tebal Kyuhyun, tidakkah SungMin sadar, bahwa pipi chubby itu memerah?Seperti tadi pagi?

Apakah Sungmin mengkhawatirkannya?

Apakah perhatian Sungmin dari tadi karena ia mengkhawatirkannya?

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tapi hatinya terasa begitu ringan.

"Hehehe".SungMin mengeryit ketika pendengarannya menangkap tawa kecil. "Ndee Hyung. Gomawo…dan… Saranghae~", Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum nekat berlari keluar dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit pusing, untung saja ia tidak menakbrak pintu rumah mereka.

Dan kini SungMin dapat mendengar tawa keras dari luar, tawa yang seakan-akan seperti melepas beban, dan tanpa sadar SungMin terkekeh kecil dan perlahan menjadi tawa yang lebih keras. Ia langsung merasa suasana aneh tadi langsung terpecah dan menghilang.

'Saranghae~', Perkataan Kyuhyun kini mengiang, membuat tawa SungMin terhenti. Entah mengapa mendengar itu membuat sesuatu yang ia rasa 'kurang' menjadi lenyap.

Apa ia sudah menjadi terbiasa dengan ucapan itu?

"Aisssh", SungMin mendesis pelan, "Buang pemikiran bodohmu itu Ch- Lee SungMin!".

SungMin menggigit bibirnya pelan, yah setidaknya tadi malam ia sudah memutuskan bukan?

-KyuMin-

Pagi ini ChangMin sengaja datang agak siang. Yah, menghindari serangan DongHae dan Wookie pada buku tugasnya, dan membiarkan Zhoumi menjadi korban.

Dengan santai ia memasuki kelas, dan- pemandangan didepannya sungguh berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Zhoumi terlihat duduk tenang sambil memandangi langit biru. Hmm- ChangMin hapal betul kegiatan sohibnya itu. Kegiatan yang selalu dilakukannya jika sedang – hmm… Bahasa jaman sekarangnya sih

….GALAU.

Didepannya, Wookie tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dan si playboy yang biasanya duduk disampingnya kini berada menjauh disudut kelas, duduk dikerumuni yeoja tentunya, namun jika biasanya ia akan melontarkan puji-pujian a.k.a Gombalan, kini sang Playboy bersantai di pijat oleh yeoja-yeoja.

Dan terakhir, Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang ZhouMi tengah mengerjakan tugas dengan senyuman lebar! Oooww… Auranya sungguh bersinar, sangat menyilaukan! Membuat beberapa yeoja yang tengah memijat DongHae sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun. Untuk kasus namja yang satu ini, ChangMin dapat menebak penyebabnya.

"Haai", ChangMin menyapa teman-temannya yang hanya mendapat alunan hening dari mereka. Ah tidak! Kyuhyun menoleh dan membalas sapaannya dengan ramah. Melihat hanya Kyuhyun yang merespon, membuat ChangMin menghapiri teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maksudmu?", Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Kenapa DongHae dipijat seperti itu?", Tanya ChangMin lagi.

"Ooh… Katanya otot-ototnya keram dan sangat sakit, jadi para yeoja itu dengan senang hati memijatnya",Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara nada yang begitu… errrm- Riang?.

"Lalu kenapa ZhouMi? Dan Wookie tertidur dikelas?"

"Katanya Wookie bergadang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas tadi malam, sedangkan ZhouMi, aku tidak tahu".

ChangMin mengangguk-angguk pelan, ia melirik ZhouMi yang masih stay memandang awan, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun yang masih setia menulis di buku yang bagian atasnya tertera nama… DongHae?, "Kyu… Bukankah itu buku DongHae?".

ChangMin memandang horror Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar nan tulus bak malaikat nyasar pada tubuh namja berjuluk EVIL itu, "Iya, Aku menuliskan tugas DongHae dan Ryeowook".

"Ke—Kena",ChangMin merasa lehernya terasa tercekik sekarang.

"Kitakan teman. Jadi harus saling membantukan".

TAMPAR AKU SEKARANG!

**PLAK! **

ZhouMi menoleh kesamping dan mendapatkan ChangMin tengah menampar pipinya sendiri beberapa kali! Mengabaikan temannya yang bertambah gila, namja cina itu kembali menatap awan kembali. Awan putih itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

Aaah… ia kembali GALAU.

Setelah pertengkaran semalam, ia belum berkomunikasi dengan namja Mochi itu, bahkan semalam, ia tidak mendengar Henry memainkan biolanya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tentu saja Namja berpipi tembem itu tengah merajuk padanya.

Ia tahu, ia kejam, melarang seseorang untuk menyukai orang lain. Tapi bukankah ini demi namja itu juga dan demi sahabatnya?.

"Haaah", ZhouMi menghela napas pelan. Kenapa harinya jadi menyedihkan kerana namja pipi bulat itu?

.

Suasana dalam ruangan club mereka terasa sepi, hanya ada Heechul yang sedang bermain ponsel dan SungMin yang baru saja datang.

"Kemana yang lainnya Hyung?", Tanya SungMin.

"Hannie sedang ada kuliah. Yesung dan Kuda belum datang", Ujarnya santai, kini ia memilih tidur-tiduran di sofa putih.

"Hmm", SungMin menggumam pelan, sebenarnya hari ini ia juga tidak ada mata kuliah, tapi karena merasa bosan, ia memilih untuk ke kampus.

Namja manis itu kini berada disudut ruangan dengan gitar pink kesayangannya, memainkan nada-nada yang sangat lembut, terlalu takut untuk bermain 'keras' karena melihat Hyung yang mengerikan a.k.a HeeChul tengah bersantai.

"Hallo~~~".

Perhatian kedua namja cantik dan manis itu terarah pada seorang namja yang berjalan sempoyongan sambil membawa aquarium mininya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Ah! Hyung terima kasih untuk yang kemarin", Ujar SungMin yang ditanggapi Yesung dengan anggukan kecil.

Namja dengan kepala 'sedikit' besar itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa yang berada dihadapan HeeChul.

"Ya! Bukankah kau dan Hannie punya jadwal ujian?! Kenapa kau malah tidur disini!", Bentak Heechul.

"Aish… aku mengantuk Hyung. Semalaman aku tidak tidur", Jawab Yesung, kini namja itu semakin menyamankan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk itu.

"Eh… Bukankah kau semalam menginap dirumah temanmu, Hyung?".

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung, kelihatannya namja itu telah tertidur pulas membiarkan aquarium mininya yang tengah terbalik….

Heeeh!

"Bunny Boy… Cepat ambilkan kain pel atau lap… atau apapun itu!", Heechul berteriak histeris ketika air mulai membasahi single sofa tempat aquarium itu ditaruh.

Sofa mahal hasil rayuan-paksaannya- pada Siwon tidak boleh menjadi kotor!

Segala macam makian terus Heechul keluarkan pada namja yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bahkan ia sempat hampir melempar kura-kura malang milik Yesung keluar jendela dari lantai 3 ruang club mereka tapi untungnya SungMin langsung menyelamatkan binatang malang itu. Dan segera menaruhnya diatas lemari perlengkapan. Selanjutnya namja penyuka warna pink itu dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong sofa putih itu kedekat jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari lebih mengeringkannya.

"SungMin Hyung!".

Sebuah panggilan dari arah pintu membuat kegiatan Heechul dan SungMin terhenti.

"Ya! Kuda! Cepat bantu kami!", Teriak Heechul namun tidak membuat tatapan Siwon beralih dari SungMin.

Memar biru yang masih bertengker di pinggir sudut atas bibir Siwon membuat SungMin bersalah, ia mulai mendekatkan namun terhenti ketika Siwon berseru padanya.

"Tetaplah disitu Hyung. Kita harus membuat jarak", Siwon menarik napas pelan dengan penuh kemantapan ia menatap mata foxy itu, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Hyung.",Sebuah senyum lembut tercetak manis di wajah sang pewaris perusahaan Choi itu, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerimaku, aku mengatakan ini supaya perasaan ini tidak terus menekanku. Dan ku harap kita dapat menjadi teman seperti dulu setelah aku mengatakan ini."

SungMin membeku, matanya membulat sempurna menatap namja yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Dan Sampai bertemu lagi Hyung"Setelah mengucapkannya, Siwon berlalu, dan SungMin dapat melihat SooYoung yang ternyata berada diluar mengikuti Siwon pergi setelah memberikan senyuman lebar padanya.

"A—Aku ke toilet dulu", SungMin langsung berlari keluar, sepertinya kejadian tadi masih membuatnya shock.

Heechul yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil memegang tangkai pel, hanya melongo.

"Cinta itu begitu merepotkan".

"Iya", Heechul bergumam pelan, merespon perkataan Yesung, "Eh! Ya! Ternyata kau Tidak Ti-! Grrrrr! Bangun! Jangan pura-pura tidur lagi! Kepala besarrr!"

-JOY-

Shock?

Namja jangkuk satu ini pun merasakannya. Hari ini serasa penuh kejutan untuknya. Dan sumber keterjutannya itu tidak jauh dari sosok bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bersikap baik, sangat. Dari mengerjakan tugas DongHae dan Wookie, sampai rela mengantri di kantin, dan terakhir ia malah mengantarkan DongHae dan Wookie ke rumah masing-masing-yang katanya namja dengan status sudah menikah itu juga yang menjemput mereka.

ChangMin mengelus pelan pipinya yang masih memar akibat tamparannya sendiri. Ia melirik kecil pada sahabat sesama jangkungnya yang sedari tadi melamun sambil berjalan keparkiran.

"Woi! Kau kenapa, Bro?".

"Ketika perasaan bersalah, karena keegoisan dan rasa memiliki di sertai dengan harga diri menjatuhi dirimu, membuatmu merasa tidak ada jalan yang benar ataupun terombang ambing seperti kau akan memilih sebuah Negara dalam sebuah pertandingan piala dunia, seperti pilihan antara membawa payung atau tidak karena ramalan cuaca yang begitu merepotkan. Itulah yang terjadi pada diriku".

**Plak!**

Tanpa sadar, hm- mungkin sangat sadar, Changmin melayangkan tamparan maut pada rambut merah bodoh sahabat lain negaranya ini, "Kalau Stress, stress saja sendiri! Jangan membuatku Gila dengan ucapan tidak nyambung nan jelasmu! Koala nyasar!"

Aaah… Akhirnya namja rakus itu bisa melepas sedikit rasa penatnya dengan berteriak.

Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Changmin semakin yakin, ia perlu memberikan tapokan lagi- dan lagi.

**Grep!...**

EH?!

"Huwaaa! Hiks… Huweee!"

Changmin melotot penuh! Ketika Zhoumi memeluknya dengan erat sambil meraung seperti anak koala nyasar?

"Hikkksss…. Huweee… Aku galau Chang~~~Chang~~~ Hik! Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku!"

Grrrr! Rasanya perempatan jalan yang sudah dari tadi tercetak di kepala Changmin sudah menjadi hancur!

Dan apa-apan itu?! Chang~~~Chang~~~?! Bukankah ia sudah mewanti-wanti koala stress ini untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu?!

Oooh~ Hampir saja Monster Chang~~~Chang~~~ akan membanting tubuh dalam pelukannya itu sebelum mata hitamnya menangkap Seorang bocah (?) berbalut seragam SMA berdiri di depan gerbang menatapnya penuh dengan hawa membunuh(?)...

Hieeee~~~, rasanya rambut-rambut tengkuknya berdiri 180o .

Eh?, ChangMin melongo pelan, ketika melihat bocah yang ternyata sudah SMA itu melangkah pergi. "Mimi, apa kau mengenal siswa dari sekolah ….?"

Tangisan Zhoumi terhenti, bahkan kini pelukannya sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat berantakan. Namja berambut merah itu menatap ChangMin dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Aku melihat namja cina tengah menatap kita, dan aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin saja itu kenalanmu".

"Apa dia berkulit putih bersih?"

Angguk.

"Berpipi Chubby? Bertubuh pendek?"

Angguk..angguk…

Greep!.. "Dimana DIA?!"

"Sudah pergi, dia pergi kearah sana, dan seper- Eh?" ChangMin melongo untuk kesekian kalinya ketika melihat Zhoumi yang tadi dihadapannya kini tengah hilang ditelan angin?

Haaah… ChangMin menghela napas pelan, sepertinya berada dikamar dengan segudang snack dan setumpuk kaset game terdengar mengasyikkan~~~

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun memandang rumah itu dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Melihat dari keadaan pintu yang di kunci sepertinya Sungmin sedang pergi kuliah. Setelah mengganti baju dan memakan masakan yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin setelah dipanaskan, ia duduk manis di depan TV, menanti kedatangan SungMin.<p>

Aaah, apa seharusnya ia menelponnya saja?

Segera ia mengambil smartPhonenya dan mencoba memanggil Sungmin, tapi yang ia dapati bahwa suaminya itu meng-nonaktifkan HPnya. Sedikit kecewa, ia memeriksa panggilannya mungkin ia bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya menunggu Sungmin.

Ahra-Noona.

Ah, ia seharusnya menghubungi kakaknya itu. Pasti ia cemas setelah kejadian kemarin.

"_Hmm… ada apa Kyu?_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa Noona. Hanya ingin memberitahu, aku hmm- sepertinya sudah berbaikan dengan Minnie"_

"_Haa… Syukurlah. Kau tahu, kau membuat Noona pusing akan kejadian kemarin"_

"_Gomennee~~~ Semua baik-baik saja sekarang"_

"_Yah, ku harap kalian memulainya dengan baik. Apalagi Sungminnie sudah mengetahui mengenai awal mula perjodohan kalian"_

"…_.."_

"_Kyu? Kau masih disana?"_

"_Tunggu… apa maksud Noona, tahu awal mula perjodohan. Noona tidak menceritakan padanyakan?"_

"_Sungminnie tidak membahasnya? Yah, aku menceritakan padanya. Apa itu masalah Kyu?"_

"…_..."_

"_Kyu? Apa itu masalah?"_

"_Ti…Tidak Noona. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, Sudah yah, dan sampaikan salamku pada hana. Bye"_

Ini bohongkan?

Segala pemikiran dan pertanyaan yang tadi pagi sempat ia pikirkan kembali muncul dalam benak Kyuhyun. Namja itu memeluk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan kepala disela kedua lutut miliknya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negative yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Apa perhatian Sungmin padanya hanya sebuah rasa simpati bahkan kasihan padanya?

TBC!

Hld Hana ingin meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya sedalam cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa fanfic ini sudah terbengkalai selama 3 tahun dan saya meminta maaf jika chapters ini mungkin mengecewakan readers. Yah, saya sudah hampir 3 tahun juga tidak menulis fanfic lagi.

Hld Hana meminta maaf kepada para Readers yang menantikan karya ini… Emang ada yah?

Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya. Setiap membaca review-review kalian, Saya merasa bersalah karena belum sempat menyelesaikan fanfic ini.

Walaupun sekarang mungkin para Joyers di luar sana sedang bersedih mengenai pemberitaan Lee SungMin, dan harus saya akui, sayapun juga kecewa sangat kecewa. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa, saya masih mencintai Lee SungMin, dan masih sangat mencintai Pair KyuMin yang sudah selama bertahun-tahun menjadi OTP saya.

Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf akan ketertalambatan yang super sangat akan updatenya fanfic ini.

Saya akan berusaha untuk selanjutnya dan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Seperti biasa…

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?

26/11/2014. ©HldHana


End file.
